Mar de Oscuridad
by TheNeferet
Summary: Huir con el corazón roto y despreciada te hace hacer locuras, cambiar radicalmente y cometer actos que pagaras en un futuro. Que pasará cuando la persona que te rompió el corazón vuelva y con ella las consecuencias de tus errores?. Conseguirá salir la verdad a la luz? / Principal KotoUmi pero con algunas otras parejas. [OoC]
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola :D Bueno he de decir que este es mi primer fic o al menos el primero que me atrevo a publicar. Hace ya meses que tengo los primeros capítulos preparados y solo tenía que pasarlos a pc y modificar algunas cosas pero he de decir que me daba un profundo terror publicar. La idea empezó como One Shot y se extendió, se lió, se fue de vacaciones y volvió a extenderse.

Antes que nada avisar que los personajes en la historia son ya adultos y que hay bastante lenguaje ofensivo. La historia principal es un UmiKotori pero encontrareis otras muchas parejas.

Por último decir que ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Me quedé mirando el café fijamente durante minutos. En él podía ver mi reflejo, un reflejo que quedaba lejos de mostrarme la mujer de hace unos días. Miré el reloj, sabía que llegaba tarde a trabajar pero no importaba, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir. Observé la claridad que entraba por la ventana, otro día soleado, lástima que no lo sienta así. Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a mi habitación, aquella que durante noches se había convertido en mi santuario de penas, mi refugio, mi purgatorio personal. Abrí la puerta sin cuidado alguno viendo que evidentemente todo seguía como lo había dejado rato antes.

-Podéis iros cuando queráis. Tenéis café en la cocina- dije a las chicas que aun seguían en la cama desperezándose. –Ha sido un placer conoceros – comenté viendo que no decían nada y cerrando la puerta tras de mi dejándolas solas.

Volví a mirar el reloj y efectivamente llevaba una hora de retraso así que simplemente recorrí el departamento cogí las llaves del coche y me dirigí a empezar mi rutina diaria.

* * *

-Parece que si es como dijeron las demás- comentó una de las jóvenes con tono de tristeza.

\- *suspiro* Ya sabíamos que sería así. Nadie ha conseguido pasar más de una noche con ella, no deberías sorprenderte- contestó la mayor de las jóvenes mientras se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse.

-A dónde vas?

-A dónde crees que voy a ir? A casa.

-Pero así sin más? Ni una despedida de ella?

-Acaso no has escuchado lo que ha dicho? – la chica miró con tristeza a su amiga quien seguía en la cama mirando a la nada. – Vamos Hideko, sabes que no vas a obtener más que una noche loca a su lado- se sentó en la cama acompañando a su compañera abrazándola para que consiguiera desprenderse del llanto que llevaba rato aguantando- Se que esperabas algo más, que creías que podría ser diferente pero así son las cosas, así es ella.

-Pe…pero yo la quiero.

-Lo sé.– suspiró y le dio un beso en la cabeza -pero por algo la conocen como la dama hielo. Umi la rompecorazones.

* * *

Llamé al ascensor con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Sabía que acabarían echándome la bronca por llegar tarde así que lo mismo daba llegar ya 20min antes. Miré mi reflejo en el cristal del ascensor notando como empezaban a formarse unas bolsas oscuras bajo mis ojos. Últimamente no había estado durmiendo mucho y no era porque no me la hubiera pasado en la cama. Noté como mi teléfono empezó a sonar en el bolso. Ni siquiera hizo falta mirar el identificador para saber quién seria.

-Qué es lo que quieres?- contesté disgustada mientras abría la puerta del coche.

-Llegas tarde- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Estaba ocupada.

-Ocupada con dos morenas? –preguntó en tono de réplica.

-No es asunto tuyo en lo que estuviera ocupada o no. –contraataqué.

-Empieza a ser asunto mío que siempre llegues tarde y colocada a trabajar. Somos compañeros lo recuerdas no? Si tú caes también caigo yo! Así que mueve tu culo y te quiero en 10min en la oficina.

-Si si lo que digas- colgué y tiré el teléfono contra el asiento del copiloto.

Odiaba que mi compañero siempre me llamara echándome la bronca de esa manera pero a decir verdad llevaba así la mayor parte de la semana. Hacía tiempo que había perdido el sentido de la responsabilidad que tanto me caracterizó en el pasado pero después de la última junta en la discográfica aun había empeorado más. Solo de recordarlo volvía a hervirme la sangre. Intenté controlar mi rabia y saqué la bolsita mágica de la guantera. Cogí una de esas esferas azules de la bolsa y sin pensarlo dos veces me la eché a la boca. Comprobé que todo estuviera correcto y ahora si encendí el coche y me dirigí a mi 'infierno' personal.

 ***FLASHBACK* (1 semana antes)**

-Umi tenemos reunión con los jefes en dos horas así que haz el favor de llegar puntual y estar presentable.

Miré con disgusto a mi amigo. Lo conocía desde que empecé la universidad y me mudara a su apartamento en Yokohama. Habían pasado 10 años ya de eso y se había convertido en el hermano que nunca tuve. A decir verdad agradecía seguir estando junto a él ya que fue acabar la universidad y por alguna suerte del destino entramos a trabajar en la misma empresa juntos. Seguía mirándolo con desaprobación pero tantos años juntos me hacía conocerlo bastante bien como para saber que cuando me decía las cosas con esa seriedad en la mirada era por algo importante.

-Qué es lo que quieren esta vez?- pregunté intentando averiguar de lo que iría la reunión.

-No lo sé. Solo me dijeron que debíamos estar presentes aunque me pareció escuchar algo sobre una colaboración con la discográfica de Akiba. Al parecer tienen algo bueno entre manos.

-Bueno eso es lo que siempre dicen. Y encima tendremos que colaborar con los de Akiba, estupendo- dije irónicamente. –Creo que iré a por un café, bien cargado a ser posible para aguantar ese tostón de reunión. Quieres algo? –pregunté dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Había pasado esas dos horas hasta la reunión tomando café. Sin saber porque sentía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, algo me decía que ese día no iba a ser bueno que algo en esa reunión iba a pasar. A decir verdad en cuanto escuché la palabra Akiba algo en mí se activó. Y ahí estaba, tomándome mi tercer café tratando de 'calmar' los nervios pero era eso o quedarme dormida por pasarme la noche en vela. –Que es lo que puede salir mal?- me dije a mi misma levantándome de mi asiento y encaminándome hacia la sala de reuniones.

La empresa donde trabajaba no era especialmente grande pero por alguna razón se me estaba haciendo más largos que de costumbre recorrer todos esos pasillos. Conforme avanzaba notaba como el cuerpo se me tensaba. Sentía una presencia cercana, sentía como alguien me miraba fijamente. Ya sabía que muchos en esa oficina me miraban como perros babeantes, sinceramente podía admitir que me había convertido en una mujer de gran potencial pero la mirada que sentía era extraña, no era la típica mirada que me desnudaba, no, era diferente, incluso podría decirse que me estaba dando escalofríos. Cansada de sentirme así viré para encararme a quien me estuviera mirando de esa manera.

-Umi?- preguntó la joven de la mirada penetrante antes de que pudiera decir nada.–Sonoda Umi, eres tú?.

Hacia cerca de 8 años que no escuchaba esa voz pero a pesar del tiempo nunca la olvidaría. Algo en mi se retorció, me quedé totalmente petrificada. Frente a mí se encontraba una despampanante mujer de mi misma altura, mi mismo color de ojos, cabello plateado y ese característico peinado que la diferenciaba de todas. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Esa mujer que ya creía olvidada y enterrada en lo más profundo de mí ser estaba de nuevo frente a mí. Esa sonrisa y esos ojos que me quitaron la respiración en su tiempo. Esa por la que mi vida dio un giro total.

-Ko…Kotori?- conseguí articular después de un buen rato.

-Oh dios mío! Pensé que nunca más te vería.- exclamó lanzándose contra mí y dándome un abrazo que ni siquiera correspondí. -Mírate cómo has cambiado.- dijo separándose de mí y mirándome de arriba abajo. -Estas sorprendente y…y…y mucho mas adulta- consiguió decir.

-Eh…si, si –reí falsamente- tu también te ves muy bien- *perfecta* pensé. A decir verdad los años le habían pasado de buena manera podría decir que incluso mejor que a mí. -Podríamos quedar un día para tomar un café pero ahora tengo que ir a trabajar, me esperan en una reunión- dije fríamente, mas fríamente de lo que esperaba sonar. Me golpeé mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir. Lo que menos quería en ese mundo era ir a tomar un café con la persona que había destrozado mi corazón sin piedad pero sabía que después de tanto años no iba a poder huir de la situación si no decía algo que quisiese oír. No esperé siquiera por su respuesta, me di media vuelta y salí a paso ligero hacia la reunión.

-Eh? Acaso trabajas aquí?- preguntó sin recibir contestación. –Ey! Umi! Deja de correr no vas a llegar tarde a la reunión.- grito acelerando el paso en mi dirección.

-Si me sigues distrayendo si lo haré.- contesté secamente. En un pasado no habría sido capaz de hablarle en ese tono pero ahora ni siquiera era capaz de verla, no, no quería verla. –Tengo una reunión muy importante y ya llego tarde.

-Umi espera!- gritó atrapándome por el brazo haciéndome parar en seco. Por una extraña razón mi cabeza empezó a cortocircuitar.

-Akiba…. Kotori.- de pronto esos pensamientos se unieron. –Mierda.- susurré para mí misma y girándome hacia ella. –Dime que la reunión no es contigo.

-Sí Umi! –contestó haciéndome sentir como si un balde de agua fría hubiese sido arrojado sobre mí. –Volveremos a trabajar juntas!

-Qué?!

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Maldita seas Kotori!- grité dándole un fuerte puñetazo al salpicadero del coche. –Kyah! –El golpe había sido tan fuerte que empecé a sangrar por los nudillos. –Joder! Qué más puede pasar esta semana!?

Llegué a la oficina más rápido incluso de lo normal. Bajé del coche y divisé el garaje. Ahí estaba el coche de cierta peliplateada que me confirmaba que nada había sido un sueño y que un día más tendría que lidiar con ella.  
Subí al ascensor y volví a mirarme al espejo. Unos jeans ajustados, una camisa blanca y una americana negra. Todo estaba correcto hasta que llegaba a mi cara. Me di un par de golpes haciéndome reaccionar y mostré mi sonrisa, esa sonrisa capaz de paralizar corazones pero tan falsa como un billete de 3€. El timbre del ascensor sonó dándome la señal de que había llegado a mi piso.

-Buenos días señorita Sonoda. –habló un hombre vestido de oficial.

-Buenos días Arthur. –contesté. No era una empresa muy grande como para tener guardas pero era una discográfica a la que evidentemente iban famosos y alguna que otra vez se había escapado alguna fan loca irrumpiendo en las oficinas y causando un gran alboroto.

-Buenos días señorita puntualidad.

-No empieces a tocarme las narices. –Contesté a mi amigo el cual al parecer había estado esperándome impaciente. –O es que no puedes hacer nada sin mi?. -dibujé una sonrisa irónica que duró un segundo antes de volver a mi cara habitual.

-Vaya veo que ya ni pasando la noche con dos buenas mujeres en la cama se te sofocan las ansias asesinas.

-Necesito más que dos mujeres en mi cama para sofocar mis ganas de matarte cada día.

-Oh que alago. De verdad merezco tanta atención de la gran dama de hielo?. O es que quizás más que a dos mujeres necesitas a cierta peligris. –dijo esto último casi susurrándolo.

-YUUKIIII!. –grité de tal manera que todos se me quedaron mirando. Había conseguido sobrepasar mi línea de estabilidad mental. Uno de los hobbies del chicho era estar siempre pinchando a la gente, sobre todo a mí por lo que ya aguantaba sus bromas con normalidad pero nombrar a cierta persona estaba prohibido para mí.

-Admítelo de una vez, empiezo a cansarme un poco de esta actitud tuya! –gritó llamando más aun la atención de los presentes.

Normalmente ya estaban acostumbrados a nuestras discusiones. No es que discutiéramos siempre pero éramos de esa clase de amigos que siempre andan provocándose el uno al otro. Pero esta vez ese límite había sido sobrepasado y sin pensarlo mucho lo agarré del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeé. Me sacaba una cabeza y era como un armario andante pero poco me importaba, una cosa era soportar sus bromas y otra tolerarle que hablara de lo prohibido.

-Otra vez drogada? –contestó cogiéndome de las muñecas y consiguiendo soltar mi agarre con facilidad. –Deberías tranquilizarte. Lo siento de acuerdo. Sé que no debo hablar de eso, es solo que desde que ella llegó has vuelto a ser como años atrás. Umi, me preocupo por ti no quiero que vuelvas a caer en lo que caíste hace años.

-Suéltame.- le grité soltando mis brazos de su agarre. Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, una época muy negra en mi vida pero de igual manera no le daba el derecho a hablarme de esa manera.

-Umi! Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Escuchar esa voz me hizo volver a la realidad. Miré a mí alrededor viendo como todos los presentes se nos quedaban mirando. Y ahí estaba ella, la persona culpable de todo como si nada hubiera hecho. Esa indiferencia que mostraba era la que me tenía así. Desde que llegó se ha estado comportando como si nada pasara, como si fuéramos aquellas amigas que éramos cuando teníamos 16 años. La veía acercarse, era la única en toda aquella escena que se movía.

-Ko…Kotori.- conseguí articular su nombre viéndola a los ojos, ojos que mostraban ¿enfado?, ¿decepción?. -Yo…agh!. –mi mirada mostró todo el odio que en esos momentos sentía. Miré a mi amigo quien estaba despistado lo que aproveché para darle un empujón haciendo que cayera al suelo y saliendo de esa situación rumbo a mi oficina.

-Os comportáis como críos. –Gritó. Se le notaba enfadada a la vez que cansada. Ya era la tercera pelea entre nosotros que había presenciado en solo una semana. –Os necesito a los dos en diez minutos en mi oficina.- habló autoritaria. –Me has escuchado Umi?!

-Si jefa. -contesté con desdén mientras me alejaba de los dos para ir a por mí café matutino.

* * *

 **Kotori POV**

Me quedé estática mirando como se alejaba la que alguna vez había sido mi amiga. Es cierto que hacía años que no la veía y a decir verdad aun ni siquiera le había preguntado porque se fue de esa manera sin dar explicaciones a nadie y cuando más la necesitaba.

Desde que había llegado había querido hablar con ella pero me era imposible, se la pasaba evitándome.

-Qué es lo que le pasa? No reconozco a la Umi dulce y disciplinada que conocía hace años.- pensé sin darme cuenta de que mis palabras habían salido en voz alta.

-Sigue estando ahí, sigue siendo una buena chica es solo que hay que hacerle ver que ese no es el camino que debe tomar.

Al escuchar esa voz me percaté que efectivamente había hablado en alto y el chico con el que Umi había estado peleando segundos antes me había escuchado.

-Solo llevo aquí 5 días pero empiezo a creer que ya no queda nada de aquella Umi. Quiero acercarme a ella, saber qué es lo que le pasa pero esa actitud suya no me deja.

-Créeme, está ahí. Esa es solo su manera de ocultar lo que siente.

-Pues espero que vuelva pronto porque no me gusta nada la nueva Umi.

-Pues tendrás que esforzarte en sacarla . –susurró levantándose del suelo y observándome para seguidamente mirar con tristeza en la dirección que se había ido su amiga.

-Eh? Has dicho algo?. –pregunté confundida. Me había parecido escuchar claramente lo que dijo pero no sabía bien a lo que se refería.

-mm… no, nada, solo que espero que no llegue tarde. –volvió a clavarme su mirada como si intentara descifrar algo de mí.

-Cuanto hace que la conoces?.

-Desde que empezamos la universidad.- contestó con naturalidad.

-Vaya… supongo que sois muy buenos amigos entonces. Cualquiera podría decir que después de tantos años vuestras peleas parecen de un matrimonio. Será mejor que no se retrase ninguno de los dos. Nos vemos en un rato.- sin dejar que dijera nada más me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi oficina.

'En que estoy pensando' me recriminé. No entendía de donde habían salido esas últimas palabras que le dije a ese chico. Algo en mi se removió cuando dijo que se conocían de hacia tanto. Umi nunca me había hablado de él. Por una extraña razón le molestó saber que existía alguien que ella desconocía pero que había estado todos estos años a su lado. 'Y si quizás fue él, el motivo por el que nos abandonó hace 8 años?' pensé a la vez que desechaba ese pensamiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí traigo el segundo capítulo que ya tenía escrito también y donde sabréis un poquito más lo que pasó para que nuestra pequeña Umi desapareciera del mundo. Es solo la punta del iceberg pero espero que guste y así ir desarrollando mas todo esto :D

* * *

 ***YUUKI POV***

'Y otra vez llegará tarde' pensé. Frente a mí se encontraba la culpable de que mi amiga estuviera actuando de la manera en la que estaba actuando. Ciertamente nunca sabré lo que pasó entre ellas. Solo recuerdo aquel día y desde ese día prometí no volver a preguntarle o mencionar siquiera su nombre.

 ***FLASHBACK***

-Umi! Umi! Oh dios mío en que lio te has metido ahora?

-Ko…Ko…- no consiguió decir nada más sin desmayarse.

Conseguí cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo. No sabía que es lo que le había pasado pero debía de ser algo grave. Conocía a Umi desde hace solo un par de años y durante todo ese tiempo no había tenido muchos problemas quizás algún que otro roce con alguien pero no era una persona de enfrentarse y pelearse. Llevaba unas semanas actuando más raro de lo normal pero lo achacaba a que de seguro tenía algún problema con su rollo/novia ya que llevaban un tiempo sin verse.

-Que es lo que has hecho cabeza hueca?.- la tumbé en el sofá del departamento. –Quién te ha hecho todo esto?.- pregunté sabiendo que no me contestaría pero no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.  
Frente a mi tenía a mi amiga que de no ser por ese color de pelo particular no hubiera reconocido. Tenía la cara desfigurada a golpes, cortes y moretones por todo el cuerpo… Sin duda alguien o un grupo de 'alguienes' le habían dado una paliza y a saber qué más. Pero con qué motivo?.-me pregunté mentalmente. No parecía que le hubiesen robado nada. Era una chica correcta y educada, dedicada a sus deberes que nunca provocaba ni se metía con nadie. Como alguien podría haberle hecho algo así?

Las horas pasaban y Umi seguía inconsciente estirada en el sofá . La madrugada casi había llegado y ella seguía sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Hubo momentos en los que incluso parecía que dejaba de respirar. Estaba decidido que si pasaban un par de horas más y no respondía llamaría a sus padres. La relación con la familia Sonoda no era muy buena últimamente pero no podía dejar que los padres de Umi no se enteraran de lo que había pasado.

-Ko…Ko…

Ey, ey tranquila fiera.- dije a mi amiga que por fin acababa de despertar e intentaba incorporarse. –No sé en qué lio te metiste pero será mejor que no intentes hablar o levantarte por un buen rato. Has pasado inconsciente la mayor parte de la noche.

-Gra, gracias.

\- No hay de que, la verdad es que empezaba a plantearme el llamar a la funeraria pero luego pensé que no tenía un traje negro para tu entierro y se me pasó.- intenté animarla. –Sabes Umi si querías un poco más de mi atención solo tenías que decírmelo, no hacía falta todo este numerito.- seguí bromeando pero no había manera alguna de que tan siquiera sonriera. Cuando la conocí ese tipo de broma siempre la avergonzaba pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ello y ahora le hacían gracia e incluso a veces contestaba pagando con la misma moneda.

-Gracias por todo.- dijo pudiendo notar como su mirada estaba completamente perdida.

-No hay de qué pequeña.- a pesar de que siempre esté molestándola verla en ese estado me rompía el corazón. La quería como a una hermana y verla así… necesitaba saber que le había pasado. –Sabes, creo que por ahora te dejaré descansando e iré a hacer unas compras. Cuando vuelva espero que me cuentes que es lo que te ha ocurrido.

Me levanté dejándola sola en el departamento. Después de todas las curas que le había tenido que hacer tenía que comprar más vendas y ungüentos. No tuve tiempo de casi cerrar la puerta cuando empecé a escuchar sus sollozos. Salí del apartamento, si algo había aprendido en esos dos años junto a esa peliazul es que no le gusta estar acompañada cuando se siente mal.

Abrí la puerta con todo el cuidado del mundo. Si Umi se había quedado dormida no la molestaría, tenía que descansar. Habían pasado como dos horas desde que había salido. Al entrar pude notar como el sofá estaba vacío. Un olor a algo deliciosa me llegó así que me imaginé donde estaba ahora mi amiga.

-Que tal está mi saco de boxeo?.- bromee viendo a la chica toda amoratada frente a mi mientras preparaba el almuerzo.

-Ja, Ja! No tiene gracia Yuuki, aun me duele todo. Quieres un poco de café? Acabo de prepararlo.

-Sí, no he dormido mucho.- dije tomando asiento.

-Yo… lo siento por preocuparte.- contestó apenada.

-Ey, tranquila son cosas que pasan. Unas veces serás tú la medio muerta y otras yo.

-Siempre igual. Nunca cambiarás cierto?.- dijo mostrando por fin una sonrisa aunque fuera pequeña.

-Nop.- sonreí. –Va dame eso y sentémonos en el salón mejor.- dije mientras cogía una bandeja para depositar los cafés y las tortitas que había hecho.

Adecenté el lugar un poco antes de sentarnos a hablar. El departamento no era muy grande pero era lo único que nos podíamos permitir y la parte más grande era sin duda el salón por lo que si eso estaba desordenado todo el departamento parecía estarlo. Miré de reojo y vi como la puerta del supuesto cuarto de Umi estaba entreabierta dejando de ver un par de bultos grandes que parecían maletas. Me extrañó por el hecho de que Umi no vive realmente en el departamento. A pesar de tener un viaje largo en tren le gustaba ir y venir por lo que solo pasaba un par de noches a la semana aquí.  
Miré a mi amiga, se la veía triste, más triste que los últimos días. Hace un par de meses me comentó que estaba teniendo problemas con Kotori. Aun no tenía el gusto de conocerla pero sabía que para su amiga era una persona importante así que cuando la empezó a ver mal y triste preguntó por ella ganándose varias negativas. Preferí esperar a que ella me contara que pasaba pero ahora viéndola así sentía que quizás debería haber indagado antes, en cierto modo me sentía culpable. Aun no sabía si lo que le había pasado tenía algo que ver con la peliplateada pero esa mirada le decía que si.  
Esperé hasta que hubiéramos acabado de desayunar si algo no quería era que dejara de comer por explicar algo que seguro fue horrible.

-Que tal te encuentras?.- pregunté a modo de iniciar conversación.

-Bien.- dijo depositando la taza de café sobre la mesa y bajando la mirada. –Supongo.

-Vas a contarme que es lo que ha pasado?.- dije acercándome a ella y cogiéndola de la mano a modo de apoyo.

-*suspiro* supongo que tendré que contártelo, después de todo eres el que más me ha apoyado todo este tiempo.

Escuchar eso le entristeció a la vez que le alegró. Cuando conoció a Umi era una chica tan tímida que ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarle pero iban a la mayor parte de las clases juntos y para su suerte ella estaba buscando una habitación en la que acomodarse y él buscaba compañero de piso. Poco a poco la amistad fue creciendo y consiguió que esa Umi vergonzosa quedara atrás. Esa muchacha que siempre parecía discutirlo todo y enfadada por todo quedó algo olvidada. Se volvió más tolerante . Sin duda saber que él se había convertido en su apoyo incondicional lo hacía feliz.

-Me alaga usted señorita. Aunque después de casi morirte en el sofá y haberme mantenido despierto media noche curando tus heridas… si, supongo que me merezco una explicación.

-Por dónde empezar…*suspiro*

-Por el principio cariño, yo te escucho.

-En resumidas palabras todo ha sido por Kotori. Me pelee con su novio que bueno- hizo una pausa considerablemente larga. -resulta que no es su novio sino su prometido.

-Como dices?.- exclamé. –Pero no decías que habíais hablado, le dijiste tus sentimientos y ella te correspondió, como puede ser eso posible?

-Ni yo lo sé Yuuki, ni yo lo sé.- dijo agachando la mirada y echándose a llorar.

Me dolía verla así. Umi era una persona fuerte al fin y al cabo y verla derrumbarse de esa manera no era normal. Un silencio invadió el lugar, sus palabras me habían dejado bastante pensativo sin entender la situación. Lo único que sentí que podía hacer en esos momentos es abrazarla, abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. No podía llegar a comprenderla pero si podría hacerse una idea del dolor que sentía. No solo se había sentido rechazada sino humillada.

-Umi cariño, saldrás de esta.- intenté consolarla.

–Al parecer todo era mentira, todo ese tiempo se estuvo riendo de mí. Pero por qué?

-Umi, yo…- no sabía que decirle. Sabía de buena tinta que su amiga llevaba enamorada de Kotori desde que eran pequeñas pero que no fue hasta hace unos meses que le confesó lo que sentía. Ella le había contado que era correspondida por lo que no entendía que ahora esa chica estuviera prometida. –lo siento… pero, estás segura de que es su prometido, es decir cómo puede prometerse alguien tan rápido?

-Al parecer se conocían de hace un tiempo, llevan estos dos últimos meses saliendo juntos. Además Kotori siempre era de las que decía que algún día encontraría al príncipe de sus sueños.

Sus palabras empezaron a cuadrarme. Esa chica llevaba un par de meses saliendo con el otro chico justo el tiempo que Umi lleva más triste de lo normal. Lo que seguía sin cuadrarme era porque la había mentido de esa manera. Corresponderla y hacerle ilusiones para luego desmoronarlo todo.  
Siguió mirando a su amiga quien estaba algo más calmada. Seguía llorando pero más relajadamente.

-Yuuki, te importaría si me viniera a vivir contigo?.- dijo manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo.

-Eh?.- exclamé. Su pregunta me pilló por sorpresa. –Umi, tu ya vives aquí, a que viene esa pregunta?

-Me refiero a vivir indefinidamente. No quiero volver a casa.- contestó esta vez mirándome.

-Cla, claro. Eres mi compañera de piso estás en tu derecho de pasar aquí mas noches a la semana. Todas las noches que quieras. Pero no crees que deberías avisar a tus padres o a tus amigas?

-No me refiero solo a pasar más noches a la semana.- clavó su mirada en mi. De alguna manera pude ver tristeza mezclada con ¿rabia? En sus ojos. –me refiero a quedarme aquí como si fuera mi casa. No quiero volver ni saber nada de Tokyo. Quiero empezar una nueva vida aquí y olvidarme de todo aquello. Mis padres ya lo saben son ellos los que han empaquetado todas mis cosas y las han mandado aquí.- señaló su habitación donde estaban sus maletas.

Todo me parecía extraño. Pude entender que no quisiera ver a esa chica durante un tiempo pero ese cambio radical?. Apartarse de toda su vida… notaba que algo más había en ese asunto que Umi no le había contado pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo.

-Yuuki.- habló levantándose y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Dime.

-Prométeme que a partir de ahora no volveremos a hablar de esto. Todo queda olvidado. Y sobre todo no quiero volver a saber nada ni escuchar su nombre.- dijo seriamente.

-De que es lo que me tengo que olvidar?.- pregunté haciéndole saber que eso estaba hecho.

-Gracias.- respondió y se adentró en su habitación.

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-Y bien? Que os parece?.- dijo la peligrís sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Había estado tan enfrascado en mis pensamientos que apenas me di cuenta de haber llegado al despacho de mí ahora jefa y que mi compañera llegara. Me golpee mentalmente por haber dejado que Umi llegara sola a la reunión. Las miró con incertidumbre, las dos chicas parecían querer decirse tanto pero a la vez nada que se sentía incomodo entre ellas dos. Se podía notar el ambiente cargado de tensión que había. Fijé la vista en mi compañera quien tenía la mirada gacha y los puños apretados. Esa situación sin duda la estaba superando y por una parte se sentía a gusto de poder estar ahí con ella. Sabía que si se estaba conteniendo era porque estaba yo ahí. Aunque Umi era como un volcán, puede aguantar pero cuando explota…

-He dicho que no!.- gritó haciéndolo exaltar. Noté como levantaba la mirada y miraba con odio a la persona que un día se ganó sus miradas de amor.

-Umi…- susurré cogiéndola de la mano e intentando calmar sus nervios. –Cálmate.- susurré forzando mi agarre para que se sentara de nuevo.

-Como quieres que me calme?.- me gritó soltándose de mi agarré. –Escúchame bien. No pienso volver a Tokyo me entiendes. Llévate a otra porque yo no pienso trabajar para ti. Me importa una mierda si me quedo sin trabajo, no pienso volver.- gritó mirando con una de sus peores caras a su ahora ex amiga, se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo no sin antes dar tal portazo que se escuchara en toda la planta.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no había visto a Umi así. Todos los años pasados, mejorando para volver exageradamente atrás en cosa de una semana. Temía por ella. Una vez ya tuvo que sacarla del pozo en el que se hundió y todo estaba volviendo a suceder. Pero esta vez no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

-Umi!.- gritó Kotori levantándose de su silla y volteando su escritorio para salir tras la peliazul.

-No! Déjala.- conseguí ponerme en la puerta justo antes de que esta la abriera. –Se le pasará. Solo necesita su tiempo.

-Qué? No. Apártate, tengo que hablar con ella, esto no puede seguir así, algo le pasa, la conozco.

Por un momento me pareció ver cierta preocupación en los ojos de esa peligris. Aun así ver como había visto a mi amiga y saber que ella era la causante no me calmaba los nervios tampoco.

-Ja!.- reí sarcásticamente llamando la atención de la peligris. –La conces? No sería más correcto decir: la conocía. Créeme que eres la última persona a la que ella desea ver ahora mismo.- solté con frialdad haciendo notar mi enfado.

-Pero…

-No señorita Minami.- dije con la voz algo más calmada pero en tono frio haciendo que la mujer me mirara a los ojos. –No puede venir aquí después de 8 años y hacer como que el tiempo no ha pasado. Siento ser tan brusco pero he sido yo quien se ha preocupado de ella en todos estos años y no usted. Así que dele su tiempo. Yo si la conozco.

-Perdona? Ella se fue sin decir nada! Además que sabrás tu.- gritó mostrando su enfado.

-Eso es lo que cree? Tiene usted mucha cara perdone que le diga. Sinceramente empiezo a pensar que todo lo que ocurrió aquel día le hizo bien a Umi. Solo conozco de usted lo que me han hablado señorita. Umi ya no la necesita.- al decir esas últimas palabras pude notar como algo en el rostro de la mujer cambiaba.

-Eh? A que te refieres?.- preguntó la chica esta vez más calmada y mirándome con cara de no entender lo que le decía.

-No importa. Tu propuesta era que debíamos mudarnos a Tokyo durante el tiempo que dure nuestro trabajo no?.- la chica simplemente afirmó. –De acuerdo siendo así yo me encargaré de que Umi acepte.

-Gra, gracias.

-No hay de qué. Lo hago por ella porque sé que lo necesita.

Sin decir ni una palabra más abrí la puerta y me fui dejando a nuestra jefa en su oficina. Aquel día de hace 8 años le prometí no volver a hablar del tema, no nombrar a esa chica. Pensé que después de tanto tiempo la habría olvidado pero al parecer era solo una herida sin cerrar. Si no funcionó de esa manera ahora lo intentaremos de otra. *va siendo hora de que enfrentes tu pasado Umi* dije para mí mismo. No sabía cómo iba a convencerla de ir a Tokyo y trabajar para Minami pero lo conseguiría. Así que primero tendría que empezar por lo sencillo y eso era encararla y para encararla tendría que ir a ese lugar que tanto odia pisar y que su amiga pise, ese lugar que últimamente estaba volviendo a frecuentar como hacía años.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí traigo otro cap :D hasta ahora el mas largo aunque lo merece. He de admitir que si, Umi esta metida en un mundo bastante oscuro aunque todo ira teniendo su explicación poco a poco. La verdad es que el principio de la historia se desarrolla un poco lento y puedo decir que aun falta para que se sepa que es lo que realmente pasó entre Kotori y Umi y como es que la vida dio tantas vueltas como para que una de ellas acabara tan mal.  
En este cap les traigo un poco del pasado de Umi, los mundos oscuros por los que se empezó a mover después de largarse.

Muchísimas gracias por lo reviews, me hacen muy feliz y mas sabiendo que llevo tiempo queriendo publicar y no haciéndolo por miedo a que estuviera mal D: y también muchas gracias a mi amigui del alma que me ayuda a corregir pequeños detalles.

Disfruten ^^

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los cojo prestados para unirlos, separarlos, hacerlos sufrir y darles amor 3

* * *

Entrar a ese lugar le seguía trayendo malos recuerdos. Hace muchos años, al poco de conocerse tuvo que sacar a su amiga de más de un aprieto en aquel lugar. Ella le había prometido no volver a pisarlo pero hace unos días rompió esa promesa presentándose en casa con el olor tan característico de esas calles.

Todo estaba oscuro, daba igual si era de día o de noche a esas calles nunca les llegaba el sol. Siguió caminando por esos callejones oscuros y alejados de toda civilización sin levantar la vista, no quería problemas con nadie solo quería llegar a ese dichoso antro y sacar a su amiga de allí aunque tuviera que ser a patadas. A media altura del callejón se topó con una mujer que le miraba de arriba a abajo de forma lasciva.

-Mmmm… menudo hombretón. Acaso andas buscando algo… especial?

De alguna manera sabía que no podría entrar y salir de ese tugurio sin tropezarse con alguien que le dirigiera la palabra. Prefirió hacer oídos sordos y seguir su camino acelerando más el paso. Para su desgracia sentía como la mujer no se daba por vencida y a ella se le habían unido un par más.

-Vamos chico, no seas tímido-dijo una de las chicas de forma socarrona y agarrándolo del brazo para que parase.

-No, no quiero problemas- consiguió articular secamente.

-Nosotras no damos problemas, chico- dijo otra de las chicas acercándose a él y haciendo que retrocediera hasta una de las paredes del callejón

-En serio chicas no quiero nada -insistió- solo estoy buscando a alguien para salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

-Pues deja de buscar, corazón, si ya nos has encontrado a nosotras.- dijo una de las chicas acariciando de manera descarada el cuerpo del chico.

-Para!- exclamó haciendo sobresaltar a las mujeres. –He dicho que no quiero nada así que…

No consiguió acabar la frase cuando un fuerte brazo lo agarró del hombro y lo reprendió hacia él. Sin duda sabía que no iba a salir de ese sitio bien parado.

-Son esas maneras de tratar a unas jovencitas?.- dijo la persona que lo tenía agarrado.

Como era de esperar el perro de las chicas había aparecido. Al parecer no le gustaron las formas en las que había tratado a sus chicas. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

El hombre que tenía en frente le sacaba una cabeza y no sería porque él no fuera alto pero ese hombre debía rozar los dos metros de altura añadiendo el cuerpo cual matón de discotecas.

-Ha sido un error -le dijo mirándolo fijamente- yo solo les decía que no quería sus servicios.

-Ah? Vienes aquí así.- dijo señalando al chico evidenciando sus ropas.- ¿y no vienes buscando a una mujer de compañía?. ¿Qué estás buscando entonces? O, ¿No serás por casualidad otro de esos malditos policías de incógnito? Tengo ganas de divertirme con uno de ellos.- soltó medio riendo el hombretón, zarandeando al chico y mirando si llevaba alguna identificación policial.

-No no, para nada, solo estoy buscando El Unicornio-soltó.

Tan pronto como escuchó el nombre el hombretón soltó al chico y les hizo un gesto a las chicas chasqueando los dedos para que se fueran. Al parecer decir el nombre del sitio que buscaba no había sido buena idea y la mirada fulminante que le clavaba ese hombre era la respuesta clara a ello.

-Dime chico que es lo que buscas de ese sitio?. ¿Sabes?, hay otros muchos lugares mejores a los que puedes ir y no te recomiendo mezclarte con esa gente.

-Odio ese sitio tanto como pareces odiarlo tú, pero una amiga mía se encuentra frecuentándolo y no puedo dejar que siga ahí.

El hombre no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Parecía conocerlo de algún otro sitio pero no recordaba de donde aunque su cara le era familiar.

-Estás seguro de que está en ese sitio? Dime a quién buscas chico o al menos cómo es, conozco a todas las personas que entran y salen de aquí.

Yuuki fue quien se quedó mirando esta vez al hombre fijamente. A pesar de imponer por su gran tamaño en su cara podía apreciarse otra cosa. Se le notaban los años, a decir verdad tenía pinta de superar los 50 años pero su rostro era relajado. No parecía el típico matón con malas pulgas y aunque las apariencias pudieran engañar decidió darle una descripción de la chica a la que buscaba. Por alguna razón ese hombre le recordaba a algo y confió en él, al fin y al cabo era muy posible que no hubiera visto a su amiga, hacía años que no frecuentaba el lugar y en solo unos días dudó que ese hombre la recordara si la había visto.

Se hizo el silencio y vio como el hombre pensaba en la descripción que le había dado. Viendo que no contestaba supuso que no sabía nada así que se acomodó la ropa algo arrugada por el zarandeo anterior y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

-Chico!.- llamó el hombre haciendo que Yuuki se girara y volviera a mirarlo. –Me has dado la información incompleta.

-Eh? – se volvió y lo miró extrañado repasando mentalmente todo lo que le había dicho y no le parecía haberse olvidado de nada.

-Como se llama la chica a la que buscas?.- preguntó de nuevo esta vez recostando su espalda sobre la pared.

-Ah, esto, se llama Umi aunque no creo….

No continuó diciendo nada al ver cómo aquel hombre al escuchar el nombre de su amiga se echó a reír fuertemente. Parece que le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo. No tuvo de otra que quedarse observando al hombre con incertidumbre esperando a que le dijese algo pero no, él solo se seguía riendo. Después de un rato esperando decidió irse, si ese hombre no le iba a dar respuesta estaba perdiendo su tiempo mirando cómo se reía cual loco.

-Espera, espera chico.- dijo al fin el hombre haciendo que Yuuki volviera a pararse y mirarlo.

-No sé qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia la verdad.- dijo indiferente y encogiéndose de hombros. –pero tengo que encontrar a mi amiga.

Dicho eso volvió a darse la vuelta para emprender de nuevo su paso y dejar solo de una vez a ese hombre loco. De lo que no se percató es que ese hombre ahora lo seguía de cerca y tan pronto como iba a voltearse para encararlo de nuevo fue lanzado con fuerza contra una de las paredes del callejón. El golpe fue tan fuerte que tropezó y por poco no pierde el equilibrio. Sabía que si ese hombre quería hacerle picadillo lo haría, pero no sería al menos sin oponer resistencia.

-Dile a esa perra de tu amiga que se ande con ojo.- dijo el hombre encarando al chico con tono amenazante y señalándole con su dedo índice. -Los tiempos han cambiado y cada vez quedan menos personas que estén a favor de lo que hizo. Más te vale chico sacarla de este sitio y no dejar que vuelva. Su tiempo está contado y si ese tiempo lo sigue perdiendo aquí será menos.

-Qué? a qué te refieres?.- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de él. Se sentía desconcertado y sin entender nada de lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo.

\- Dile que esta vez la diana que lleva colgada a su espalda no va a ser tan sencilla de quitar.- Y sin decir nada más el hombre se alejó del chico y emprendió su camino en dirección contraria. –Ah, una cosa más -decía mientras se seguía alejando-. Cuando llegues al Unicornio pregunta por Mimori, aquí nadie la conoce por su nombre real.

Aquellas últimas palabras del hombre lo dejaron extrañado. Cómo era posible que no la conociera nadie por su nombre real pero él si lo supiera?. Se preguntaba mientras la silueta de aquel hombretón desaparecía al final del callejón. No quiso darle más importancia ya se había entretenido lo suficiente en ese lugar de mala muerte así que ya era hora de sacar a su amiga de ahí.

Después de dar numerosas vueltas por fin encontró el lugar que buscaba. De todos los antros que había por aquella zona sin duda ese era el que más llamaba la atención. Al parecer con los años se había convertido en el lugar más frecuentado. En la puerta se encontraban dos hombres uniformados y con gafas de sol que debían ser los matones del bar aunque estos sí tenían un aspecto asesino y no como el hombre que se había encontrado rato antes. Decidido se dirigió a la puerta para entrar y sacar a su amiga de ahí. Justo cuando estaba por entrar uno de los matones lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el pecho y mirándolo con cara de poco amigos. Sabía que no le iba a ser tan sencillo entrar.

-Solo pueden entrar personas autorizadas.- dijo secamente el hombre frente a él.

-He quedado con alguien que ya está dentro.- mintió.

-Lo siento pero si no tienes invitación puedes volver por dónde has venido.- replicó de nuevo el hombre sin cederle el paso y sin quitarle la mano del pecho.

-Estoy buscando a… .-recordó lo que aquel hombre de antes le había dicho. –estoy buscando a Mimori, se que está ahí dentro.

Decir aquel nombre hizo que el matón que por el momento se había mantenido al margen se diera la vuelta y mirara al chico mientras el otro seguía impidiendo la entrada y dando negativas diciendo que no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

-Quién eres y porqué buscas a Mimori.- dijo el otro matón haciendo que el que le impedía el paso se sobresaltara por la forma en la que preguntaba su compañero.

-Soy un amigo suyo y la busco para llevármela de aquí antes de que le pase algo.- contestó mirando al que le había hecho la pregunta.

-Déjalo pasar.- dijo finalmente el hombre dándole la espalda y vigilando de nuevo la calle.

-Hmpf.- gruñó mirando a su compañero. -Estás de suerte chico, pasa.- Le quitó la mano del pecho y se apartó de la puerta dejando que esta vez si entrara con facilidad.

Hacía años que no entraba a ese sitio para sacar a Umi de allí pero no recordaba tanta seguridad en aquellos tiempos. Entró decidido a buscar a su amiga pero cuando vio el ambiente se dio cuenta que no se le haría fácil la tarea. Para ser un bar el local parecía una discoteca, había un montón de gente bailando como si no hubiese mañana, sobrepasada por el alcohol y las drogas. Pasó por uno de los costados de la sala donde se encontraban los sofás esperando encontrar ahí a Umi ebria como de costumbre pero no fue el caso. La buscó durante varios minutos sin resultado pensando que quizás solo volvió aquí hace un par de noches pero que ya no había vuelto más. Antes de irse sin ella se dirigió a la barra, sabía que si su amiga estaba ahí los camareros lo sabrían. Seguro se habría pasado el rato bebiendo.

-Que te pongo dulzura?.- dijo una de las camareras, con voz seductora, haciendo que dejara de buscar a su amiga entre todo el gentío.

-Estoy buscando a alguien, quizás la hayas visto - le contestó.

-Y dime, quien se está escondiendo de un bomboncito como tú?.- preguntó la chica guiñándole un ojo.

-Estoy buscando a una chica de esta estatura aproximadamente.- dijo señalándose el hombro. –pelo largo azulado y ojos ámbar. Se llama Mimori, sabes quién es o dónde está?

-Esa pequeña zorra está aquí? Já- rió irónicamente. –Espérame aquí un momento chaval.

La chica desapareció por una de las puertas que había tras la barra que supuso era el almacén. Al parecer Umi era una chica conocida por esos lugares a pesar de los años que habían pasado. A decir verdad no le extrañaba, se pasaba la mayor parte de las noches metida ahí, nunca le contó específicamente que es lo que hacía ahí solo que trabajaba alguna que otra noche ayudando a unos amigos pero lo que si recuerda muy bien es que le dijo que pasase lo que pasase nunca entrase a buscarla. Una noche tuvo que romper aquella promesa.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

'Otro día que se ausenta de sus deberes' pensó el chico mientras se dirigía a su apartamento. Sabía seguro que su amiga estaría en aquel bar que frecuentaba últimamente todas las noches. No le gustaba mucho la idea de que Umi trabajara en aquel sitio. Para ser un trabajo siempre llegaba ebria y pasada a casa e incluso con alguna mujer de deducible procedencia. En cierto modo no le importaba al ver que al menos tenía un buen sueldo pero algo le decía que ese sitio no era trigo limpio.

Sin querer pensar más en ese asunto llegó al apartamento y se dirigió a la ducha quitándose la ropa por el camino dejándola en el suelo.

Cuando salió de la ducha se dirigió hacia el salón para ver la tele un rato, pero, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse a un completo desconocido hurgando en las cosas de su compañera.

-Quién eres y qué haces mirando en las cosas de Umi?.- dijo Yuuki dirigiéndose a uno de los muebles y cogiendo lo primero que tenía a mano, que por suerte para él fue su palo de hockey, y amenazandolo con voz inquisidora le dijo: Vete ahora mismo de aquí si no quieres que llame a la policía.

-Umi?.- preguntó el chico extrañado. –Oye, esta chica es tu compañera cierto?.- dijo señalando una de las fotos que había sobre la mesa y que salían juntos.

-Sí, qué pasa con ella?.- preguntó Yuuki empezando a perder los nervios y avanzando hasta el sujeto para atraparlo y llevarlo a la policía.

-Sabes dónde está? Alguien la anda buscando y créeme que no es para nada bueno.- contestó el chico de forma tranquila y con las manos en alto, intentado hacerle ver al inquilino de la casa que no había venido a robar sino a ayudar a su amiga.

-Supongo que estará trabajando. Quién la busca y a qué cosas te refieres?.- volvió a preguntar desconfiado, bajando el palo. Por más que ese chico tratara de mostrarse pasivo había irrumpido en su casa y estaba diciendo cosas extrañas sobre su amiga. Definitivamente ese chico no estaba bien.

-Trabajando? Mierda!.- exclamó. –No me digas que está en El Unicornio? ¡Hay que sacarla de allí!.- dijo e inmediatamente se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta y salir corriendo.

-Eh! Espera ahí!.- consiguió detenerlo Yuuki. -Quién coño eres? Y qué pasa con Umi.- dijo agarrándolo de la camisa y acorralándolo contra la puerta aún cerrada.

-Mira tío, siento haber entrado aquí así. Pensé que vivía sola pero si tanto te importa y te preocupas por ella más vale que me sueltes y vayamos rápido a sacarla de aquel sitio si no quieres que le pase algo.- contestó el chico algo enfadado y dándole un fuerte empujón a su asaltante haciendo que retrocediese unos metros suficientes como para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo de ahí.

Yuuki no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar pero sin duda no iba a quedarse quieto después de lo que ese chico le había dicho de su amiga. Sin más cogió su chaqueta y las llaves del coche y se dirigió a ir a aquel lugar.

Por suerte para él no era la primera vez que se dirigía a aquella zona así que llegar hasta allí era sencillo. El problema era encontrar el bar donde trabajaba su amiga. Al igual que le había prometido no entrar al bar en cierto modo le había prometido nunca entrar por aquellos barrios. Dejó el coche aparcado en uno de los callejones. Dudaba que cuando saliera de allí estuviera intacto, sin duda dejar un coche como ese en esos lugares era como un caramelito para la gente que rondaba por allí pero no le importaba, debía asegurarse que lo que le había dicho ese chico no era cierto y que su amiga estaba bien. Se adentró por las mugrosas calles, olía horrores, había montones de basura acumulados mientras las ratas hacían de las suyas esparciendo aún más aquella porquería, los gatos callejeros maullaban y algún que otro mendigo dormía entre cartones. Era un escenario deplorable. Al fondo de la calle pudo divisar a un hombretón, definitivamente ese tío parecía estar consciente y no como la cantidad de drogadictos deambulando que se había encontrado por el camino así que se dirigió a él para preguntarle por el bar.

-Perdone, sabe dónde está El Unicornio?

-Ah? Perdone? Que educado chico, já! Acaso has perdido a tus papis nene?.- contestó el hombre riéndose de él y de sus pintas mientras lo inspeccionaba con la mirada.

-Necesito encontrar El Unicornio, sabes dónde está o no?.- volvió a preguntar esta vez con algo más de rabia en su voz.

-Vaya, parece que la pulga tiene agallas. Me haces gracia chico pero estás de suerte, yo también voy allí así que sígueme pero no te acerques demasiado a mi no quisiera que me relacionaran con niños de papá.- sentenció el hombre echándose a andar.

Yuuki echó a andar detrás de él y después de andar por un par de calles al fin llegaron a un antro en el que se podían leer en letras rojas cual puticlub: El Unicornio. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más el hombre que lo había estado guiando paró en seco extendiendo uno de sus brazos y haciendo que el chico parara en seco también.

-Esto no está bien, será mejor que des media vuelta y te vayas de aquí chico, hoy no es un buen día.- dijo el hombre sin siquiera mirarle, tenía la vista clavada al frente viendo como al fondo del callejón un puñado de hombres se reunía y escuchaba órdenes de otro.

-Qué? No! tengo que sacar a mi amiga de aquí antes de que le pase algo.- contestó dando un paso al frente y adelantando al fuerte hombre.

-Como quieras pero no digas que no te advertí, será mejor que te des prisa antes de que esto se caliente.

Yuuki se quedó quieto mirando ahora a los hombres que había al fondo del callejón. No le daban buena espina. Volteó otra vez para preguntarle a su guía si sabía quiénes eran esos tipos pero se dio cuenta que el hombre ya había desaparecido y se adentraba por otro de los callejones que rodeaban el bar. Prefirió no esperar más y dirigirse dentro lo antes posible y sacar a su amiga de allí. Aligeró el paso tanto como pudo, tragó saliva y entro a aquel garito de mala muerte. Divisó que era un simple bar, no parecía algo fuera de lo común, no había demasiada gente así que le sería sencillo encontrar a su compañera. Bajó los primero peldaños pasando por una de las pistas rodeadas de sofás, donde se encontraban sentados montones de hombres -'Armados?' pensó. -'¿Umi donde te has metido?'- volvió a pensar esta vez más desesperado al ver el tipo de antro del que se trataba.

-Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí Yuuki?.- sonó la voz de la mujer que estaba buscando. Al parecer bastante enfadada.

-Umi? Dios menos mal que estás bien, estaba preocupado por ti.

Sin esperárselo la chica lo agarró del brazo con fuerza y lo arrastró a uno de los rincones donde nadie pudiera verlos.

-Qué coño haces aquí? Te dije que nunca vinieras o es que acaso no fui lo suficientemente clara?

-Yo... Lo siento- le dijo mirándola a los ojos y sintiéndose algo culpable- es solo que pasó algo raro, alguien vino a nuestra casa y dijo que estabas en peligro y…y… bueno supongo que fui un estúpido que cayó en una broma.- rió falsamente pasándose una mano por la nuca sintiéndose culpable y bajando la mirada.

Por alguna razón extraña aquellas palabras hicieron que el rostro de la chica se oscureciera. Cuando estaba a punto de reprender a su amigo por haber roto su promesa un fuerte portazo proveniente de la puerta principal se escuchó, haciendo que todo el mundo en el local se mantuviera en silencio y mirara la escena. Yuuki estaba de espaldas a todo por lo que solo escuchó el ruido, sin embargo vio como el semblante de su amiga cambiaba de oscuro a uno de terror.

-Yuuki escúchame bien, tenemos que irnos de aquí. AHORA!.- exclamó cogiéndolo de la mano y tirando de él, dirigiéndose a una de las puertas de emergencia.

-Donde estás pequeña zorra!.- gritó una voz desde la entrada. –Se que estas aquí y vas a pagar por lo que has hecho me escuchas! Da la cara!.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio en el lugar, nadie parecía hablar. Todos se miraban entre ellos. Umi estaba segura de que todos en ese bar sabían que la estaban buscando a ella pero tenía la suerte de ser buena trabajadora por lo que sabía que nadie la delataría. De pronto se escuchó un sonido ensordecedor.

-Eso ha sido un disparo?.- preguntó alterado Yuuki.

-No, no te pares, es el sistema de este bar de hacer que la gente retroceda.

-Esto solo acaba de empezar! - volvió a gritar- ¡O das la cara o no solo tú vas a caer sino que todos los que hay aquí van a correr tu suerte!.

Al ver que nadie hablaba decidió pasar a la acción.

–De acuerdo, como veo que nadie va a hablar... ¡Chicos, buscadla y traedla aquí!- le ordenó a sus matones.

Dada la orden se escucharon un puñado de hombres entrando a toda prisa al local buscando a quien fuese que estuvieran buscando. Escuchaba como los pasos de esos tipos se iban acercando. El rostro de su amiga era de completo pánico. Habían probado con 2 puertas de emergencia y resultaban estar bloqueadas por algo. '¿Quién se supone que bloquea unas puertas de emergencia en un antro como este?' -pensó Yuuki desesperado-. Notó como su compañera daba un paso a un lado y cogía lo que parecía ser una vara de hierro del suelo dándose media vuelta y golpeando a un tipo que apareció tan rápido como ella lo golpeó.

-Oh joder Umi! Qué coño has hecho?.- recriminó horrorizado el chico viendo al tipo tirado en el suelo sangrando por la cabeza.

Aquel acto resultó en hacer evidencia de donde se encontraban. Uno de los hombres que acompañaba al tipo caído dio un fuerte grito diciendo que la había encontrado. Yuuki miró a su compañera con asombro. '¿Es a ella a quien buscan? ¿Por qué?' se preguntó. Notó como de repente un brazo lo agarraba y lo atraía hacia un pasillo oscuro.

-Por aquí.- dijo una voz procedente de la persona que lo había agarrado.

-Hoy es el día de las visitas inesperadas o qué?.- preguntó una más que cabreada Umi.

-Deja de quejarte, te estoy salvando el culo. Seguid por este pasillo hasta el final y encontrareis una puerta abierta. Salid echando leches de aquí. Ah y una cosa más.- dijo el hombre con voz inquisidora agarrando a Umi del brazo esta vez. –No quiero volver a verte por aquí en un tiempo me escuchas?

-Si si lo que digas viejo. Ahora vámonos de aquí.

-Id tirando yo me quedaré aquí entreteniendo a esos perros.

Yuuki estaba a punto de decirle algo a ese tipo. No podía verle la cara pero estaba casi seguro de que era el mismo tipo con el que se había topado fuera y lo había guiado al local. Siguieron las órdenes de ese hombre y llegaron a una puerta bloqueada pero esta vez para que no se cerrara.

-Vamos!.- dijo Umi saliendo por la puerta tras de su compañero y quitando el hierro que bloqueaba la puerta para que no se cerrara para colocarlo de tal manera que ahora no pudiera abrirse.

-Que haces? No vamos a esperarlo?

-Ya lo has escuchado hay que salir de aquí rápido. El sabe arreglárselas solo. Ahora vámonos rápido.

-De acuerdo.- asintió corriendo en dirección a donde había dejado su coche que para su suerte seguía intacto.

En cuanto llegaron al vehículo subieron y salieron de allí a toda prisa. Quería preguntarle a Umi que es lo que había pasado ahí dentro pero no se sentía con cuerpo de escuchar una explicación que a saber si sería cierta. Miró de reojo a su compañera apoyada en el cristal de la ventanilla mirando a la nada.

-Yuuki.- habló finalmente sin siquiera mirarlo. –Me alegro de que llegaras a tiempo. Gracias. Te agradecería que olvidaras todo lo que ha pasado hoy, ya no hay de qué preocuparse ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo con la voz cansada y mirándolo.

-De acuerdo.- confirmó mirándola y seguidamente volvió la vista a la carretera.

No sabía porque pero la manera en cómo se lo dijo y lo que demostraban sus ojos eran completa sinceridad. Sabía que su amiga era de pocas palabras y si le decía de esa manera que no había de qué preocuparse es porque no había de qué preocuparse.

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

* * *

-Chico! Chico!.- lo llamaba la camarera que ya había vuelto sacándolo así de su ensoñación.

-Oh perdona, estaba recordando algo- le dijo

-Tu amiguita está por allí al fondo.- señaló una de las zonas más escondidas del bar que tenía las luces en penumbra. –Dile de mi parte que si quiere nos vemos a la salida de mi turno donde ella ya sabe.- le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo y se fue a atender otros clientes que no paraban de reclamarla.

El chico se la quedó mirando por un rato entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería respecto a su amiga. Miró de nuevo la pista para posteriormente fijar su vista en la zona en que aquella chica le había dicho que estaba Umi. Se levantó y decidido se encaminó hacia el lugar esperando que fuera cierto y sacar de una vez a esa tonta peliazul de ese sitio. Miró por todos los sofás que allí se encontraban hasta que en último divisó a una muy aturdida Umi rodeada de un par de jóvenes rubias en no muy buen estado. Se acercó disimuladamente sin siquiera captar la atención de ninguna de las tres y se sentó en el sofá que quedaba justo en frente. Solo los separaba la mesa. Su idea había sido desde el principio sacarla a rastras de allí si hacía falta pero viendo el estado en el que se encontraba sería mejor no armar un buen alboroto obligándola a salir de allí por las malas así que mejor sería encararla y hacerle ver que salir de ahí por las buenas era la mejor opción.

-Hola.- dijo fijando la vista en su amiga y llamando su atención.

-Yuuki? Qué haces aquí?.- se sorprendió la peliazul y apartando de pronto a sus dos acompañantes y fijando su vista en su amigo. –Veo que ninguno de los dos ha mantenido la promesa de no volver por aquí no?.- rió.

Yuuki pudo notar cómo iba muy pasada de copas. No había estado perdiendo el tiempo y mirándola a los ojos sabía que alcohol no era lo único que recorría su cuerpo. Los restos que había por la mesa corroboraban esos pensamientos. Hizo una señal a las chicas para que se fueran y los dejaran solos, señal que captó Umi que también hizo, haciendo que las jóvenes se levantaran algo decepcionadas y se fueran.

-Espero que sea algo importante como para que vengas aquí e interrumpas mi velada.- atacó la peliazul con cara de indiferencia mientras se servía otra copa de la botella de tequila que parecía haber estado bebiendo toda la noche. La segunda botella al parecer.

-Salgamos de aquí. Este no es sitio para ti Umi.- dijo resignado y con algo de pena. –Se que volver a tenerla cerca…

-Ni la nombres.- cortó mirándolo fijamente, completamente alterada y amenazando a su amigo con el dedo. –Esa… -no salían tales palabras de su boca. –está olvidada de acuerdo?.

Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba y trastrabilló casi cayéndose al suelo, Yuuki tuvo reflejos y la pudo coger al vuelo. Realmente ese era su mejor momento para sacarla de allí. Recordó la salida por la que años atrás salieron y se dirigió a ella con una Umi casi inconsciente. Para su suerte estaba abierta así que pudo salir sin problemas. Se encaminó en dirección a su coche, el cual, esperaba siguiera en su sitio y efectivamente lo estaba. Subió a su compañera al coche como pudo en el asiento de atrás y la tendió. Salieron de allí rápidamente dejando atrás aquel mal barrio y su gente. El chico miraba a su amiga como estaba con los ojos cerrados, no sabía si dormía o estaba inconsciente. De camino a casa paró en una tienda, sabía que Umi se despertaría con una resaca de mil demonios así que compraría algo de comer que le aliviara el estomago, algo de agua fresca que le haría despejarse y sin duda aspirinas… últimamente no podían faltar en casa. Cuando volvió al coche vio como su amiga ya había despertado así que le ofreció el agua y la comida que acababa de comprar para ella. Lo más probable es que lo rechazara pero insistiría, sabía que le vendría bien. Para su sorpresa accedió a tomárselo todo sin decir nada. Siguieron el camino a casa sin cruzar palabra.

-Déjame aquí.- habló finalmente Umi con voz débil.

-Cómo dices? Aún falta para llegar al apartamento.- replicó el chico mirando por el retrovisor a la peliazul.

-Me apetece caminar así que para el coche y déjame aquí.- contestó enfadada. Sin duda los efectos del alcohol habían disminuido un poco pero su enfado por sacarla de ese antro seguía latente.

-Como quieras, caminaremos entonces.- sentenció parando el coche y ayudando a Umi a salir del coche para dar un largo paseo hasta el apartamento.

Caminaron durante un rato en el que Umi se adelantaba evitando que su amigo pudiera siquiera mirarle a la cara. No habían dicho nada simplemente caminaban. Yuuki se sentía agotado de esa situación así que decidió encararla y decirle lo que había ido a decirle. Sin duda se lo tomaría mal pero todo lo que le dijera se lo tomaría mal así que prefirió no esperar más.

-Umi.- llamó su atención poniéndose a su altura y haciéndola parar poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Déjame si?- le recriminó

-Qué coño te pasa?!.- exclamó esta vez agarrándola y girándola de tal manera que quedaran de frente.

La chica no decía nada, se mantenía cabizbaja pensando en todo. La rabia la estaba recorriendo y pronto desbordaría. El poco autocontrol que tenía aquella peliplateada se lo hacía perder del todo. Levantó la cabeza clavando sus ojos ámbar sobre su amigo.

-Sabes muy bien que lo que me pasa tiene nombre y apellido.- consiguió decir finalmente. No aguantaba mentirse ni un segundo más, sabía que todo era por ella.

-Umi…- dijo casi susurrando. La manera en que esas palabras salieron de la boca de su amiga sabía perfectamente que todo aquello le estaba superando. Intentó calmarla acercándose a ella para ofrecerle su apoyo pero esta lo apartó empujándole y dio un paso atrás.

-Es que ahora pretende venir y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?!.- gritó dándole otro empujón a su compañero. Sin duda necesitaba desahogarse.

-Aun la quieres verdad?.- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, pero necesitaba que su amiga se diera cuenta de ello si quería arreglar algo.

-No.- consiguió decir después de un buen rato de silencio y volviendo a bajar la mirada.

Se dio media vuelta evitando mirar a su amigo, decir aquel: no, le había sido de las cosas más difíciles de decir. El pecho le latía fuertemente y los ojos le quemaban sintiendo que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Para sus adentros sabía que seguía sintiendo algo por aquella peligris pero ya no sabía si era amor u odio.

El chico se dio cuenta del acto de su amiga y se molestó porque ésta siguiera evitando admitir la verdad de lo que sentía. Le enfurecía que su compañera lo dejara todo sin luchar, ya se enfureció con ella en el pasado por abandonar la lucha sabiendo que su amor era correspondido. Así que no iba a dejar que de nuevo se rindiera, al menos no hasta que admitiera lo que siente y de esa manera empezase a sanar esa herida que tanto le duele.

-Entonces por qué no quieres que vayamos a Tokyo con ella?.- preguntó con sorna e irritado.

-Porque no y punto.-dijo secamente

-No será porque no quieres afrontar la realidad?.- escupió sin compasión. Sabía que aquellas palabras harían explotar a Umi.

El cuerpo de la joven se puso rígido. Notó como sus puños se apretaban con más fuerza. Esa pregunta la había hecho perder la paciencia definitivamente.

-Que realidad?!.- contestó girándose de nuevo y encarándolo, mirándolo fijamente y haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos por el terror que le daba la cara completamente enfurecida de su amiga. –Que es feliz? Que debe vivir en una casita de cuentos de hadas con su príncipe? Que realidad quieres que afronte? Que decidió tirar todo lo que teníamos por las apariencias?.- sentenció.

-Iremos a Tokyo me escuchas? Vas a conseguir olvidar todo esto. Ya lo intentaste dejándolo atrás y no funcionó ahora vas a afrontarlo y olvidarlo de esa manera.- dijo. Se acercó y abrazó a Umi sorpresivamente. Si algo necesitaba su amiga era un buen abrazo de alguien que la apoyara.

-Suéltame!.- gritó mientras se revolví atrapada en el abrazo de su amigo que seguía sin soltarla.

Al final dejó de revolverse y durante varios minutos se quedaron en esa posición sin decir nada. Las lágrimas que rato antes le habían estado escociendo en los ojos por fin hicieron presencia sacando de esa manera ese dolor que sentía dentro.

-Deja de comportarte como una cría que evita los problemas Umi. Tienes 28 años y una vida por delante y te mereces ser feliz.- rompió el silencio de manera dulce e intentando animar a su compañera. –Así que iremos a Tokyo, afrontaras tu pasado y volverás a ser la que eras hace unos meses de acuerdo?

-Está bien.- asintió aun encerrada en el abrazo de su compañero. –Aun así no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar.- dijo soltándose del abrazo y dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

Estaban cerca del apartamento así que una vez finalizada la conversación Umi se dirigió a su hogar. Necesitaba descansar con urgencia, quizás mañana se arrepentiría de haber cedido ante su amigo pero ya estaba decidido. Yuuki por su parte se quedó fuera, decidió que sería mejor ir a por el coche, no le convenía tenerlo lejos si a la mañana siguiente tenía que cogerlo para ir a trabajar. Volvió sobre sus pasos pensando en todo lo ocurrido y como seguir ayudando a su amiga. No se percató de que alguien se había situado a su misma altura y ahora caminaba acompañado.

-Puedo deducir que no fue bien la charla?.- dijo la joven que acababa de situarse a su lado.

-¡Oh señorita Minami!.- se sobresaltó el muchacho.

-Siento asustarle. Los vi hace un rato.- se disculpó.

-Nos viste?.- preguntó confundido.

-Si. Al parecer estaban teniendo una intensa charla. No escuché nada si es lo que le preocupa, estaba lejos. Cuando vi que estaban discutiendo preferí no acercarme.

-Oh… si…bueno…esto…- intentó buscar alguna excusa. La chica le había dicho que no escuchó nada pero que le contestaría si le preguntaba sobre que discutían? Era evidente que no podía decirle que sobre ella.

-No hace falta que me dé explicaciones. Ya vi que está muy unido a Umi.- soltó pensando en el abrazo que vio seguidamente de la discusión.- supongo que es normal que después de tantos años juntos discutan y se arreglen rápido.- dijo finalmente mostrando una falsa sonrisa que el chico captó.

-Umi no está bien y necesita el apoyo de un amigo, de alguien que esté a su lado y no la deje sola ni la juzgue por como es.- soltó intentando que la peligris captara la indirecta. No iba a dejar que esa mujer hiciera sufrir más a su compañera y si tenía que empezar por ese trato lo haría.

-Es bueno saber que tiene a alguien así en su vida.- contestó con pena a la vez que nostalgia en su voz. –Y dime, sigue empeñada en no ir a Tokyo?

-Sobre eso… iremos a Tokyo, he conseguido convencerla- le informó.

Algo en el cuerpo de la peligris se estremeció y no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que se le formó en la cara, haciendo que el chico a su lado se sorprendiera.

-Que alegría!.- dijo dando un par de palmadas a forma de aplauso.

-No sé porque se alegra tanto. Es decir haremos el trabajo pero no veo motivo de tanta alegría.- dijo algo extrañado el chico intentando sonsacar el motivo de alegría de esa joven.

-Me alegra que todo vuelva a ser un poquito como antes.- dijo finalmente mirando al frente como recordando viejos tiempos.

-Si se refiere a Umi no debería tratar de que todo volviese atrás. Hace mucho tiempo que dejaron atrás aquella vida, durante todo ese tiempo no ha sabido nada de ella ni de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar. Discúlpeme que le diga pero no puede tratar a Umi como si nada.- inquirió recriminatoriamente Yuuki.

-Supongo que tiene razón.- contestó apenada. –pero Umi siempre fue una persona muy importante en mi vida. Cuando se fue intenté buscarla por todas partes pero no lo conseguí. Poco después tuve que dejar de buscarla y al ver que ella tampoco me buscaba me di por vencida.

-Tuviste que dejar de buscarla?.- preguntó con una sonrisa irónica en la cara. -Sabe algo?.- dijo fijando su mirada a la nada como poco antes había hecho la chica. –Cuando quieres encontrar a alguien realmente no te das por vencido y nada puede detenerte. Aun más si esa persona es importante en tu vida.

-Puede que tengas razón.- sentenció bajando la mirada.

La conversación finalizó después de aquellas palabras. Yuuki no lograba llegar a entender el rostro, la mirada ni tan siquiera el tono en el que le había hablado su jefa. Pareciese como si se sintiera culpable y dolida al escuchar todo lo que él le había dicho. Prefirió no darle más importancia a su rostro y centrarse en sus cosas. El debía preocuparse por su amiga y no por la persona que le estaba causando el daño.

-Yo me quedo aquí.- señaló su coche. –Solo vine a por el coche.

-Está bien, yo seguiré un rato más. Nos vemos pronto.- dijo remarcando una sonrisa en su rostro y despidiéndose del chico para seguir caminando.

-Nos vemos señorita Minami.- finalizó observando como aquella mujer se alejaba totalmente apagada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola :D otro capítulo más. La verdad es que lo tenía preparado hace ya unos días pero aun quería escribir el siguiente, me gusta ir siempre un paso por delante para saber bien por donde va a ir la historia. Este capítulo es mas light peeero al fin aparece el NozoEli aunque solo sea un poquito pero prometo meter mas de ellas porque son puro love 3**  
 **Respecto a Yuuki es el best friendo y por el momento va a quedarse así. Es un OC así que es relatovamente irrelevante, osease importante para la historia pero dudo mucho que para ninguna de las chicas xD aun así no niego que podría utilizarlo para escena de celos oooh si beybe me encantan las escenas de celos xDD**  
 **FIRESTORM te digo desde ya que Umi realmente no tiene un problema tan grave con alcohol y drogas :P quizás si se le va la mano pero nada demasiado importante... creo xDD simplemente es una loquilla y con los caps irás viendo a lo que me refiero ^^**

 **Y no hablo más que al final va a ocupar esto más que la propía historia.**

 **Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

.

Acordaron no levantarse temprano ese día. Les habían dado el día relativamente libre para que simplemente viajaran a Tokyo y allí se acomodaran. La empresa o más bien Kotori se había asegurado de que tuvieran un apartamento reservado a su llegada así que no tendrían preocupación de donde se quedarían.

Eran pasadas las 10 de la mañana cuando Yuuki despertó y salió de la habitación. No escuchaba ruido alguno por lo que supuso que su compañera seguiría durmiendo. Se dirigió hacia la cocina desperezándose y se dispuso a preparar algo de café pero se encontró con que ya estaba preparado. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió al cuarto de su amiga, quizás ya si se había despertado pero estaría preparando su equipaje.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió abrirla lentamente, al fin y al cabo era el cuarto de una chica y no iba a irrumpir en su intimidad así como así. Para su sorpresa el cuarto estaba totalmente ordenado como si nadie hubiese pasado la noche allí. La cama estaba hecha, el armario parecía estar vacío y el escritorio estaba impoluto con tan solo una libreta y un bolígrafo encima.

El chico miró su reloj y después el reloj de su teléfono para asegurarse de que la hora era la correcta. Era demasiado extraño que su amiga no estuviera a esas horas tan ''tempranas'' en casa. Pensó que su amiga había decidido escaparse de su promesa de ir a Tokyo. Salió del cuarto de su amiga preocupado. Estaba por llamarla cuando divisó un par de maletas cerca de la puerta con una nota encima.

 _'He tenido que salir a hacer unos recados. Nos vemos en la estación. Tsu pasará a por ti a las 14:00 para llevarte. Coged mis maletas.'_

Cuando acabó de leer la nota un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Era evidente que si pasarían un tiempo en Tokyo su compañera tuviese asuntos que resolver pero algo le decía que esos asuntos no eran algo bueno pero algo le decía que esos temas no tenían que ser de su incumbencia. Tiró la nota y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina a tomarse su buen desayuno. Sabía que necesitaría un buen café cargado si quería aguantar las pataletas de Umi por tener que ir ``obligada'' a Tokyo. Tenía tiempo de prepararlo todo hasta que vinieran a por él así que se lo tomaría con calma.

.

* * *

.

Ya lo tenía todo listo y simplemente revisaba una y otra vez que lo tuviera todo, repasándolo su lista de cosas mentalmente. Tokyo no estaba lejos pero no le apetecía tener que volver si se olvidaba algo. El timbre sonó dando la alarma de que era la hora de irse. Cogió sus maletas y las de Umi y salió del apartamento. Rodó como pudo las 4 maletas hacia el ascensor y recordó la cara dura que tenía su amiga por hacerle llevar su equipaje, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y sonriendo.

-Yuuki! Cuanto tiempo!.- exclamó la ojiverde que tenía delante en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor

-Tsubasa! Que tal todo?.- preguntó- alegre de ver a la chica y devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Habían sido contadas ocasiones que había coincidido con la chica pero se le hacía una persona agradable. Cuando Umi se la presentó no entendía bien en qué sentido se la presentaba. Al principio pensó que era otro de sus ligues aunque no encajaba mucho con las chicas que solíaestar su amiga. Con el tiempo descubrió que simplemente era una amiga más aunque nunca supo cómo es que se conocieron.

-Y Umi? Acaso está huyendo de nuevo?.- preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos y buscándola con la mirada.

-Dijo que estaría en la estación esperando, que tenía algunas cosas que hacer. Pensé que te lo habría dicho.-le contestó-.

-Ahhh…- suspiró volteando los ojos. –Mujer ocupada. Bueno vamos o se nos hará tarde. Te ayudo.- dijo agarrando dos de las maletas y dirigiéndose hacia afuera del portal.

De cierta manera agradeció que Umi ya hubiera salido. El coche de Tsubasa era de los que tenían dos puertas y odiaba ese tipo de coche, siempre acababa con un chichón por entrar a la parte trasera.

Llegaron rápidamente a la estación donde Umi ya estaba esperando con su cara inconfundible de pocos amigos. Hiciera lo que hiciera se notaba que no le había ido del todo bien. Sabía que no le iba a contar nada así que con una excusa dejaría que las dos chicas hablaran. Sabía que con ella tenía más confianza para contarle ciertas cosas.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño.- dijo Yuuki dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-A que viene esa cara Umi?- preguntó extrañada la ojiverde.

-Se vienen problemas Tsu.- contestó algo abatida y mirándola a los ojos.

-Volver a Tokyo no debe ser tan malo. A qué viene tanta preocupación?-insistió-.

-Ahhh…- suspiró acercándose más a la chica para que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. –Recuerdas lo que pasó hace unos años?

-…-la ojiverde se quedó mirando al infinito intentando recordar.

\- en El Unicornio?.- preguntó casi sin voz.

-Lo del clan Uch….- no pudo finalizar ya que una mano tapó su boca.

-Shhhh.- demandó Umi. –Falta poco Tsu. Que vamos a hacer entonces?-preguntó algo alarmada

-No te preocupes, idearemos algo.- dijo intentando calmar a su amiga. –Ahora disfruta de tu tiempo en Tokyo!- exclamó apartándose de ella y volviendo a la naturalidad de una conversación.- pero sin excederte, que no estaré ahí para cubrirte.- guiñó el ojo.

-Tú también deberías pasar un tiempo en Tokyo.- dijo Yuuki apareciendo y refiriéndose a Tsubasa.

-Lo pensaré. Quizás Umi pueda presentarme a alguna de sus amigas.- volvió a guiñar el ojo pero esta vez con algo de picardía. –Pero por ahora me despido, vuestro tren está próximo a salir. Nos vemos chicos, que os vaya genial. Y Umi.- dijo girándose hacia ella y cogiéndola de las manos. –Deja de preocuparte por eso.

Los dos cogieron sus maletas y se encaminaron a las vías del tren mientras se despedían de Tsubasa con la mano. Por más que le hubiera dicho que no había de lo que preocuparse y que lo acabarían arreglando Umi no podía evitar la gran preocupación, incluso sentía que el miedo se estaba formando en ella. No era un asunto del cual pudiera hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

El viaje se les había hecho corto o al menos a ella así le parecía. Al parecer, la empresa no escatimaba en gastos y viajaban en primera clase lo que le daba acceso libre o dicho en otras palabras barra libre. No pasaban de las 15:30 de la tarde pero cualquier hora era buena para hincar el codo y más sabiendo que se dirigían a Tokyo. No cruzó palabra con su compañero en todo el viaje, seguía algo enfadada con él después de todo.

.

.

-A mí también me gustas Umi.- dijo con una voz tan cálida que de no sentir lo mismo que ella acabaría sintiéndolo.

-De…de…de verdad?- tartamudeó por la vergüenza.

-Claro que si.- afirmó esta abrazándola y dejando a la pobre chica aun mas paralizada. –Pensé que solo yo sentía esto, pero Umi, yo te quiero.- dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Kotori…

.

.

Se despertó sobresaltada y con la respiración agitada. Al parecer el estar tan relajada y el haber madrugado para adecentar y preparar sus cosas para el viaje le había pasado factura. Se maldijo por el sueño que tuvo aunque más que un sueño eran recuerdos, recuerdos que quería eliminar de su memoria definitivamente. Miró por la ventana divisando edificios que le eran familiares y viendo que estaban llegando a su destino cuando escuchó la megafonía anunciando lo que acababa de afirmar al mirar fuera. Observó a su amigo que acababa de despertarse por el anuncio de llegada, con el pelo algo alborotado, y sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra se dirigió al maletero donde habían dejado sus maletas para poder cogerlas y salir rápido de ahí. Si estar en Tokyo era una verdad también lo sería que seguiría su rutina de siempre y no saldría apenas de su apartamento si no era para meterse en otro, ir a trabajar o ir a algún bar a olvidar sus penas.

Cuando el tren por fin se detuvo y bajó un vendaval de recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza. Se quedó estática mirando al infinito, sin poder moverse. Había ido más de una vez en alguna de sus ''visitillas'' pero no para quedarse durante un tiempo que es lo que le andaba perturbando.

-Sigo pensando en cómo me has convencido para venir finalmente a Tokyo.- dijo sin mirar y de mala gana a su amigo que acababa de llegar a su lado.

-Venga Umi un poco de alegría -le dijo con desdén-. Creciste aquí, así que algún buen recuerdo debes guardar no?

-Lo que tú digas.- contestó echándose a andar hacia la salida.

-Umi!- gritó alguien llamando su atención. –Umi! Umi! Umi!

-Es tan inconfundible…- dijo la chica resignada haciendo que su amigo riera por la cara que había puesto. –Honoka.

-Ah! Umi! Umi!.- gritó con alegría, abalanzándose sobre la peliazul la cual perdió el equilibrio y causó que las dos acabaran en el suelo en una pose un tanto desvergonzada.

-Chicas si tienen tanta efusividad que no pueden esperar deberían ir a algún motel… por aquí cerca hay uno bueno.- dijo Yuuki ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de las dos chicas.- o al menos eso me dijo un amigo.- rió.

-Eh? Oh, lo siento Umi.- se disculpó Honoka levantándose, adecentándose y tendiéndole la mano a su vieja amiga para que se levantara.

-No cambias Honoka.- reprochó mientras le cogía la mano, aunque sin parar de sonreír lo que hizo que no sonara a reproche.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, bueno, las chicas también. Cuando Kotori me llamó para decirme que volvías a Tokyo no lo creía. Pero dime, donde has estado? O mejor dicho, porque te fuiste? Porque no sabíamos nada de ti! Has estado bien?...

-Honoka.- llamó tomándola de los hombros para que dejara todo ese interrogatorio. –Yo también os he echado de menos-sentenció.

Se sintió algo mal tras decir aquellas palabras. Es cierto que las había echado de menos pero se abofeteaba internamente porque a pesar de todo, pareciese que las dejó de lado como si nunca les hubiera importado. Cuando decidió abandonar Tokyo, decidió abandonarlo todo y eso incluía a sus amigas. Sabía que si mantenía el contacto con ellas recordaría a la peligrís pero ahora ya no importaba, volvía a estar en Tokyo y volvía a tener presente a Kotori así que sabía que les debía una buena disculpa a todas.

No se dio cuenta que mientras iba enfrascada en sus pensamientos Honoka la estaba guiando a su coche y metiendo sus maletas en el maletero.

-Eh, espera. Donde está Yuuki?.- preguntó mirando a su alrededor preocupada. Al igual que no se dio cuenta que llegaban al coche tampoco se dio cuenta de que su amigo había desaparecido.

-Quien? –preguntó Honoka confundida.

-El chico que venía conmigo. Alto, moreno, fuerte y estúpido como él solo.

-Oh pensé que era un desconocido. No sabía que traerías a tu novio.- rió inocentemente aunque sorprendida.

-Qué? No!.- exclamó frunciendo el ceño. –Yuuki es solo un compañero-le dijo.

-Hm Hm. –asintió. –No es ese que está hablando con esas chicas?.- preguntó Honoka fijándose en el chico que había visto rato antes y señalándolo para que Umi lo viera.

-Yuuki!.- gritó sobresaltando al chico y cortando su charla las chicas.

-Ups!, lo siento chicas, mi amorcito me reclama.- dijo despidiéndose de las jóvenes y encaminándose hacia su compañera.

-Me despisto un poco y ya estás acosando chicas?-le inquirió.

-No seas tan celosa Umi, pensaba compartir una contigo. A no ser claro que me prefieras todito para ti.- dijo con picardía, sacándole la lengua y acercándose a la chica.

-Oh cariño, creo que ni poniéndote tetas conseguirías entrar en mi cama.- contestó con la misma picardía poniendo sus manos en el pecho del chico y apartándolo.

-Que cruel eres mi amor, me vas a hacer llorar.- dijo fingiendo pena. –Y dime, que es lo que quieres de mi?.

-*suspiro* Te presento a mi amiga Honoka-la señaló con la mano-, y no, no puedes ligar con ella.

-Un gusto en conocerte.- dijo mirando a la chica, mostrando una sonrisa.

-Igualmente. Oigan que les parecería si vamos esta tarde a visitar a Eli y Nozomi?.- preguntó Honoka. –Ya se que acabas de llegar pero hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos que seguro se llevan una buena sorpresa.-dijo entusiasmada mirando a Umi.

-Oh si! Party hard!.- gritó Yuuki haciendo que Honoka se echara a reír.

-Me parece bien. Y tú.- dirigiéndose y señalando a su amigo. –controla tus impulsos.

-Si mi capitán.- contestó haciendo un saludo de soldado.

* * *

Por suerte para ella antes de ir a casa de sus amigas Honoka los dejó en lo que sería su residencia durante el tiempo que estuvieran en Tokyo. Lo primero de lo que se percató es de que estaba relativamente cerca de donde ella vivía lo que era equivalente a estar cerca de la casa de sus dos mejores amigas de la infancia. Maldijo su suerte y se metió en la ducha. Por la mañana salió tan temprano para arreglar ciertos asuntos con sus ex compañeros de trabajo que no tuvo tiempo de pasar por su ritual de relajación.

Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo intentó recordar todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora y como su vida había cambiado y estaba por cambiar en tan poco tiempo. Intentó pensar en una excusa relativamente creíble que contarle a sus amigas sobre el porqué había desaparecido, pero no la encontraba. Habían pasado 8 años. Qué clase de excusa podría darles? Ni una llamada ni un correo? Nada de nada. Desapareció como se esfuma el humo de un cigarro en el aire. Cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración durante varios segundos soltándolo más tarde para así intentar soltar todo ese malestar que tenía.

"Vamos Umi! Son tus amigas. Las dejaste tiradas, si. Las abandonaste sin dar señales de vida, también. Pero son tus amigas al fin y al cabo no?."- se dijo para sí misma dándose un par de tortas en la cara para despejarse. Cerró el agua de la ducha y salió de ella segura y decidida a afrontar lo que se le viniera encima.

Se vistió de manera casual, unos jeans azules oscuros, sus botas camperas negras favoritas y una camiseta crema con un estampado de león. Cogió su chaqueta estilo biker y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con su compañero.

-Honoka nos espera abajo.- le informó al chico mientras estaba mirando su móvil en el cual tenía un whatss de su amiga avisando de su llegada.

-Chicas abrid rápido, les tengo una sorpresa!.- gritaba Honoka en la puerta sin recibir respuesta. –Vamos chicas! Sé que estáis en casa, es importante!- insistió tocando más veces y más fuerte.

-Quizás han salido.- Dijo Yuuki.

Honoka les había dicho que tanto Eli como Nozomi vivían ahora juntas. A Umi no le sorprendió. Ya en la adolescencia se les notaba a esas dos que tenían algo entre ellas aunque no quería pensar en ello. Al fin y al cabo nadie le había confirmado su relación así que no quería adelantar acontecimientos. Nozomi vivía sola así que era muy probable que invitara a su mejor amiga a independizarse en su casa y de esa manera estar acompañada las dos.

-Claro que están, es solo que de seguro están…-Y sin terminar la frase una chica de melena rubia entreabrió la puerta de entrada.

-En serio Honoka? Que te tenemos dicho de venir a casa sin avisar?.- preguntó mirándola inquisidoramente.

-Mou!- se sobresaltó-Pero esta vez sí es importante!.- contestó haciendo un puchero con la boca.

-Eso dijiste la última vez y solo por que encontraste un pajarillo herido en la calle.- contestó otra chica, ésta de cabello morado asomándose también por la puerta.

-Pero se estaba muriendo.- reprochó sin dejar de hacer pucheros.

Umi y Yuuki observaban la escena desde una de las esquinas cercana a la casa. Al parecer los años habían pasado pero a Honoka le seguían gustando los juegos y seguía teniendo ese alma infantil que tanto había echado de menos aunque en su momento le sacara de sus casillas. El plan había sido que se mantuvieran en esa esquina hasta que ella los llamara para que así fuera una sorpresa. Ella se rehusó, pero al parecer a Yuuki le hacía gracia la idea así que fue obligada o más bien arrastrada.

Pareciese que las dos chicas estaban por cerrar la puerta y dejar a Honoka en la calle. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que hacían algo así.

-Esperad!.- les gritó a las chicas poniendo un pié para que no cerraran la puerta. –U-MI-Chan puedes venir.- dijo mientras hacía la señal con la mano.

Los dos salieron de su escondite. Umi primera ya que eran sus amigas y a quien conocían pero la imagen con la que se encontró le impactó un poco. Al parecer Honoka estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas pero ella… para ella le era un tanto extraño ver a sus dos amigas ahí, plantadas en la puerta mirándola fijamente, sorprendidas y lo más importante, desnudas. Quizás no desnudas pero eso parecía cuando solo estaban tapándose con una especie de sabana, la misma sabana para las dos.

-U…Umi?.- consiguió articular una avergonzada Nozomi.

-Sonoda Umi?.- dijo fríamente la rubia a su lado.

-Hm, hm.- asintió Honoka.

La joven peliazul iba a decir algo pero no le dio tiempo cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza, empujando a Honoka al suelo por la rapidez del cierre. Los tres se quedaron mirando al mismo sitio, estupefactos, sabiendo bien lo que acababa de pasar pero sin ser capaces de decir nada al respecto.

-Creo que las hemos cogido en mal momento.- comentó la de pelo zanahoria rascándose la nuca y riendo. Quitándole hierro al asunto.

-O en buen momento, depende desde que lado lo disfrutes.-bromeó Umi

-Escuché eso Sonoda!.- dijo la joven pelimorada abriendo de nuevo la puerta de pero esta vez con algo más de ropa encima.

Para fortuna de Umi los ocho años que había estado desaparecida parecían no haber hecho mella en su amistad, al menos en ciertos aspectos. Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, la conversación fluía y ninguna de las presentes le había reprochado nada por su desaparición. Sabía que eso no duraría eternamente pero pensó que quizás, querían darle el espacio suficiente para que ella hablara o incluso mostrarle que su amistad y confianza seguía ahí y que podía contar con ellas para cualquier cosa. Se pusieron al día sobre su residencia, como lograron sus estudios, sus trabajos y parejas…

-Y dinos Umi, aún no has encontrado a la persona indicada?.- preguntó curiosa Nozomi quien era la típica persona que disfrutaba de avergonzar a los demás con esa clase de pregunta.

-No, no quiero ni pensar en tener algo serio con alguien.- contestó secamente.

-Eh? A que te refieres con eso?.- volvió a preguntar confusa por las palabras de la peliazul.

-Pues a que no quiero relaciones serias en las que preocuparme por nadie. Además, hay demasiadas mujeres bellas esperando por mí ahí fuera.- sentenció mirando a Nozomi con una de sus sonrisas seductoras.

-Como dices?.- exclamó una muy sorprendida Eli.

-Estoy escuchando hablar a la misma Umi Sonoda que conocíamos hace años? Que se moría con solo pensar o ver algo vergonzoso y decía virgen hasta el matrimonio?.- preguntó Nozomi aun mas sorprendida que su pareja.

Una risa altamente sonora invadió toda la sala. Umi miró con su mejor cara de asesina a su amigo, del que provenía dicha risa estridente.

-No puedo imaginarme a Umi en plan Virgen María, pero si es un Mph!.- no consiguió acabar lo que iba a decir ya que la mano de su amiga le había tapado la boca y amenazaba con ahogarlo si no se callaba.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho en 8 años.- comentó una aún impactada Honoka.

-Eso parece.- dijeron al unísono Eli y Nozomi que seguían mirando sorprendidas a Umi.

-Saben chicas, será mejor que nos vayamos, la verdad es que estoy algo cansada.- comentó la peliazul soltando la boca de su compañero y levantándose de su asiento. –Me encantaría poder seguir con esta conversación pero también me gustaría descansar.

-Si, Umi tiene razón, además mañana debemos estar en la oficina a primera hora así que será mejor descansar. Ha sido un placer conocerlas.- dijo Yuuki haciendo una especie de reverencia y dirijiéndose a la puerta donde ya estaba Umi esperando.

-Igualmente.- contestaron despidiéndose de ellos.

-Ey! Umi, espera, casi lo olvido.- miró a Eli y Honoka guiñándoles un ojo. –Mañana hemos quedado todas las chicas, por qué no os venís?, por los viejos tiempos!.- propuso alegre Nozomi.

-Ahí estaremos.- contestó Yuuki por los dos.

Umi miró de reojo y resignada a su amigo. Al parecer durante toda la conversación se dedicó a reír y a ponerse del lado de Nozomi para picar a las demás. No entendía como podía coger esa confianza tan rápido con la gente que apenas acababa de conocer.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando la escena. Yuuki y Honoka iban hablando de a saber qué mientras Umi se mantenía al margen pensando en sus cosas. En la cabeza de Nozomi algo se revolvía, siempre había sido muy intuitiva y el ver a esa nueva Umi y la forma que tenía de ser le escamaban. Por otro lado Eli la conocía bastante bien, no podía apartar la vista de su antigua compañera aún sorprendida y asimilando todo lo que habían hablado. Si con alguien conectó en su adolescencia aparte de con Nozomi fue con Umi pero al parecer esa conexión se había esfumado o más bien se había deteriorado hasta el punto de no entender los gestos de la otra.

-Elichi?.- llamó la pelimorada a su pareja, sacándola de sus recuerdos junto a su vieja compañera.

-Han pasado ocho años, cierto?.- preguntó con nostalgia. –Ha cambiado.

-Yo creo que ha cambiado, pero algo me dice que en su interior sigue estando esa Umi a la que había que ayudar en referencia a sus sentimientos.

-A qué te refieres?

-Presiento que esconde algo más de lo que muestra- sentenció-.

-Si tú lo dices…- contestó la rubia. Sabía que cuando su chica decía algo como eso era porque realmente lo sentía. Miró por última vez a su amiga y cerró la puerta tras de sí. –Por cierto…

Sin esperárselo el cuerpo de la rubia fue acorralado contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar.

-Shhh.- ordenó Nozomi poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de su rubia, mirándola de forma picarona. –Antes de empezar otra conversación, me gustaría seguir con la que estábamos teniendo esta tarde.- dijo mientras empezaba a desabrochar lentamente la camisa de Eli y a darle dulces besos por el cuello.

-Eres insaciable Nozomi.- dijo atrapándola entre sus brazos y mirándola a los ojos.

-Nunca me cansaría de hacértelo E-li-chi.- vocalizó cada sílaba de su nombre en el oído de la rusa consiguiendo sacar sus primeros gemidos.

-Te atendrás a las consecuencias.- consiguió contestar entre gemidos, agarrándola por la cintura y haciendo que se colgara a horcajadas de ella.

-Me encantan las consecuencias.- dijo mordiendo su labio y fundiéndose en un profundo beso con su rubia.

* * *

El viaje en coche de vuelta a casa se hizo ameno. Umi no entendía porque Honoka se había empeñado en ir en coche cuando en 20min andando se llegaba de un sitio a otro. Aun así le hizo gracia ver a su loca amiga tan responsable conduciendo de no ser porque iba cantando a viva voz. Cuando por fin llegaron se bajaron del coche y se despidieron. Umi no paraba de darle vueltas a todo y no paraba de pensar en la invitación que le había hecho Nozomi sobre mañana a la cual había accedido o más bien habían accedido ir por ella. *mañana será otro día* se dijo para sí misma.

-Umi, espera.- dijo Honoka agarrándole de la mano.

Al parecer la muchacha aun no se había ido, llevaba rato queriendo decirle algo a su amiga, pero con miedo de su reacción. Aun así si por algo se caracterizó siempre Honoka fue por su impulsividad así que salió del coche en busca de su compañera.

-Que pasa Honoka?.- preguntó asustada Umi pensando que le había pasado algo.

-Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.- dijo finalmente con la mirada fija en el suelo. -Te he echado mucho de menos.- prosiguió levantando ahora la vista y mirándola a los ojos. –Cuando te fuiste hace ocho años a todos nos sorprendió bastante, no entendíamos ni entendemos porque lo hiciste.

-Honoka…- intentó cortar Umi pero su amiga no la iba a dejar hablar.

-Aún recuerdo cuando Kotori nos informó de que te habías ido. No sé bien como fue ella la que se enteró pero si se que fue la que peor lo pasó tras tu partida. Cuando me contó que volverías se podía notar la felicidad de tenerte de vuelta.

-Ja, que irónico.- soltó Umi con desdén.

-Siempre pensé que había algo entre vosotras pero que tú eras demasiado vergonzosa para decirlo. Sé que Kotori te quería y tu marcha la dejó muy mal.

-No quiero hablar del tema. Lo que pasó, pasó.- contestó fríamente impresionando a su amiga por las palabras.

-Umi…- dijo mirándola con pena.

-Creo que será mejor que descansemos, mañana podréis seguir hablando, el cansancio perjudica las conversaciones.- dijo interviniendo Yuuki, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Umi para tranquilizarla y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a Honoka, pidiéndole con su mirada que por favor parase con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana.- dijo apenada, despidiéndose y volviendo a su coche.

-Hasta mañana.- contestó Yuuki mientras Umi seguía con su mente perdida en las palabras que le acababa de decir Honoka. –Vamos Umi! Reacciona.- dijo pasando una mano frente a los ojos de la peliazul para despertarla de su ensueño.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Te importa si salgo un rato? Volveré en seguida.- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Vamos, yo te acompaño.- sabía perfectamente que lo que necesitaba Umi era una buena copa y no pretendía ser él el que se la negara.

.

* * *

.

-Sabes ya la identidad de esa zorra?.- gruñó

-Aun seguimos en ello.- contestó asustado el hombre frente a él.

-Y cuando pensáis encontrarla!- gritó cogiéndolo del cuello.

-Lo, lo siento señor.

-Nadie que nos jode sale vivo entiendes? Si no la hemos matado ya es porque ese estúpido quiere venganza.- dijo señalando y mirando de mala manera a otro hombre que había observándolos desde la esquina.

-Si, si, lo sé. Yo me encargaré personalmente de buscarla señor.

-Buscarla? Pero si ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama. Mas os vale que cuando la matéis no dejéis rastro.- dijo dando un empujón al hombre, estrellándolo contra la pared a la vez que lo soltaba. Se dio media vuelta y dejó al chico allí para que los demás guardias se ocuparan de él.

-Tienes los días contados Mimori.- susurró para sí mismo.

.

* * *

 **Y espero que les haya gustado ^^ como dije es mas light pero todo tendrá su porque.**  
 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**  
 **Y recuerden dejar sus reviews si les gustó, sobre sus teorías (aunque aun no pueden tener muchas ya que he ido dejando pocas pistas) pero aun así me gustaría saber que piensan.**

 **Por último agradecer de nuevo a mi bestfrienda que me ayuda con la corrección y por la cual se retrasó un poquito el capítulo ya que decidió viajar aunque no me quejo ya que justo viajó a mi ciudad y pudimos tirarnos de los pelos mutuamente :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno pues aquí otro capítulo. He estado de pelea un poco con la historia a decir verdad y acabé teniendo unos días de riguroso bloqueo pero bueno, nada que no pueda solucionar poniéndome la música de mis miusus. Odio saber lo que quiero escribir pero que no salgan las palabras. De todos modos aquí esta el cap, creo que algo mas light que el anterior pero no se preocupen pronto empezará lo bueno y empezaran a desvelarse cosas del pasado de Umi y Kotori muejeje. Si a alguien le gusta el UmiMaki que disfrute :D**

 **Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

.

-Es que pensáis llegar siempre tarde?.- soltó la peligrís al ver a sus dos nuevos miembros entrando a la oficina. Empezaba a perder la paciencia. Es cierto que Umi era su amiga pero no iba a tolerar ese comportamiento, ahora era su jefa y debería prestarle un poco de respeto sino por ella por el trabajo.

-Lo sentimos señorita Minami- se disculpó Yuuki reverenciándose. –Tuvimos ciertos problemas de coordinación, no se volverá a repetir.

-Vamos, deja de disculparte, estamos aquí no? Vámonos a trabajar antes de que se le ocurra encerrarnos aquí para su disfrute.- comentó la peliazul cogiendo a su compañero del brazo y arrastrándolo a la que sería su nueva oficina.

La nueva empresa donde trabajarían era mas grande de lo que esperaban, hasta tuvieron que preguntar a un par de personas para poder llegar a su correspondiente despacho.

Para su suerte no estaba cerca del despacho de Kotori lo que hizo que se tranquilizara ya que no tendría que cruzársela más de lo debido.

Trabajarían juntos así que el despacho era bastante amplio. Era una habitación bastante luminosa, las paredes eran grises, con cuadros de ciudades que había alrededor del mundo, tenía dos escritorios con sus herramientas de oficina y un par de sillas negras bastante cómodas para pasar sus horas allí, aparte había un sofá. Desde el ventanal podía ver toda Akiba en su esplendor, y de repente los recuerdos invadieron a Umi, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado todo eso.

-No crees que eres demasiado dura con ella?.- comentó el muchacho sacando a Umi de sus ensoñaciones.

-Acaso ahora la vas a defender?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y a la defensiva.

-Umi, han pasado 8 años desde lo ocurrido- contestó- Habéis cambiado, no te pido que la perdones pero quizás deberías volver a darle una oportunidad.

-Por eso mismo que han pasado 8 años y se que no es la misma la trato así.- contestó mostrando claro su enojo. –Me molesta su presencia, cada vez que aparece es como-cerró los ojos y los apretó. –nose, solo se que no quiero verla.- concluyó sentándose en su escritorio y poniéndose a revisar algunos papeles que había sobre el, haciéndole entender a su amigo que la charla había finalizado.

-Sigo pensando que deberías darle una oportunidad.- volvió a decir el chico después de unos segundos de silencio haciendo que su amiga volviera a mirarlo fulminante.

-Y yo sigo pensando en que deberías meterte en tus asuntos.- concluyó enfadada levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta con paso firme.

-A donde crees que vas?- preguntó este viendo que estaba por irse. –Piensas huir de tus responsabilidades?- dijo poniéndose de pie en el sitio.

-Voy a por un café. Necesito cafeína si quiero aguantar el día y aguantarte a ti.

-Cuando admitirás que eres así porque sigues sintiendo algo por ella?- suspiró dejándose caer de nuevo sobre su silla.

Ninguna palabra llegó por parte de la chica que simplemente salió indignada por la puerta, no sin antes de volver a dirigirle una mirada fulminante y dando tal portazo que llamó la atención de más de algún trabajador que había por el pasillo.

A pesar de lo grande que era la empresa y tratándose de una discográfica no parecía haber mucha gente allí trabajando. Es decir, sabía que había gente pero todos parecían tan concentrados en su trabajo que no se escuchaba nada. Se sentía como una extraña. Todo el mundo la miraba y no sabía si porque era nueva o porque llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas pasando por los mismo pasillos sin encontrar la cafetería. Estaba empezado a perder los nervios.

-Pero donde mierda está la cafetería en ese sitio?!- exclamó doblando la esquina de otro pasillo sin éxito en su búsqueda.

-Menudo humor nos gastamos por las mañanas chica. Segundo pasillo a la derecha.- contestó una voz con sorna.

Instintivamente se dio media vuelta buscando a la persona que le había contestado. Esa voz le era muy familiar. A su derecha y apoyada en una pared mientras revisaba unos papeles se encontraba una espléndida mujer pelirroja. Umi se la quedó mirando abriendo mucho los ojos y soltando un pequeño sonido de asombro que fue escuchado por la chica.

-Deja de mirarme de esa forma.- dijo de nuevo la mujer con desdén, sin siquiera levantar la mirada de sus papeles. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones y notaba que esa desconocida la estaba devorando solo con la mirada.

-Mira quién habla.- dijo acercándose a la chica para que esta la mirara. –Si es la señorita Miss buen humor.- finalizó socarronamente, haciendo que esta vez la chica si levantara su mirada y se encontrara con sus ojos ámbar.

-No puede ser verdad. Umi?.- dijo impasible, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Buenos días, Maki.- contestó acercándose más a la chica y clavando sus ojos en los de la otra.

Un fuerte ruido cortó la conversación entre la dos. Por suerte para ellas no había nadie cerca que acabara de ver lo que había pasado. Umi por su parte se encontraba mirando con una sonrisilla pícara a la chica mientras se tocaba la mejilla que segundos antes había sido abofeteada.

-Vaya no me esperaba esta bienvenida por tu parte... Pero supongo que me lo merecía- dijo con sorna y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te mereces más que eso.- le contestó enojada, levantando de nuevo la mano para volver a abofetearla pero siendo esta vez detenida por la peliazul.

-Vamos Maki, se que me guardas rencor por lo que pasó pero te prometo que no he dicho nada.- soltó la mano de la chica y se acercó a ella quedando a escasos centímetros sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.- Además... No podrás negar que lo disfrutaste.- le susurró en el oído arrastrando cada palabra.

-Que? No... si, no...Joder! Aléjate de mi!- dijo empujando a la chica hacia atrás para quitársela de encima. Estaba sonrojada y muy molesta a la vez. –Me violaste.- susurró para que nadie excepto Umi la escuchara. –Y luego te fuiste como si nada.

.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **.**

De nuevo la habían mandado a Tokyo. Últimamente llevaba unos meses en los que no paraba de ir y venir desde allí, pero es lo que se había ganado al convertirse en el ojito derecho del jefe. No le hacía gracia estar por ahí y menos por zonas en las que podría cruzarse con algún conocido. Aún así ese día se sentía nostálgica, paseaba por las calles de Tokyo recordando que hacía unos años había estado paseando por esas mismas calles sin esconderse en la sombra. Sentía curiosidad por ver si algo había cambiado en los años que llevaba fuera y sin darse cuenta con solo seguir el ritmo de sus pasos llegó a lo que algún día, en un futuro paralelo, habría sido suyo. Había luz por lo que sabía que dentro se encontraban las personas que un día le dieron la espalda, las personas que la repudiaron y la odiaron por ser lo que era. Aprovechó la oscuridad de la noche para adentrarse un poco en lo que fue su hogar consiguiendo de esa manera ver a su padre y a su madre. Si es que aun podía llamarlos así. A pesar de todo para ella siempre sería su familia, aunque ahora fuera una familia rota. Después de observarlos durante un rato salió del lugar aparentemente satisfecha con lo que había visto. Encaminó de nuevo sus pasos y se dirigió a un bar que sabía que no estaba muy lejos de allí, en el cual podría empezar con su rutina de alcohol hasta quedarse dormida. Aquella seguía siendo su única vía de escape.

Entró sin percibir que lo que tiempo atrás había sido solo un bar ahora era una especie de sala de fiestas. Aun así decidió continuar, ya estaba ahí y lo único que quería era hundir sus penas en unos buenos tragos. Para su desgracia se estaba celebrando una despedida de soltera cosa que en principio la amargó pero luego recapacitó pensando en la cantidad de alcohol que esas damas ingerirían. Sonrió para si misma mirando como las chicas se divertían. Sabía que esa noche no la pasaría sola.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones azules que había y empezó a servirse. Tenía costumbre de comprar directamente la botella. Preferentemente ginebra. Alguna que otra chica se le acercó intentando sacarla a bailar o darle una conversación pero su grado de alcohol en cuerpo aun no era suficiente como para caer en esas tentaciones.

Pasó algo más de una hora cuando por fin se había acabado la botella de ginebra incluso algún que otro chupito de tequila que le habían regalado por su cara bonita. Se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Ahora si era su momento de caza.

Bailó con varias chicas pero ninguna conseguía llamar suficiente su atención como para pretender algo mas. Empezaba a perder la esperanza en poder encontrar algo que para ella fuera decente cuando de repente, al fondo de la sala divisó lo que buscaba.

No podía verle la cara porque estaba de espaldas a ella pero si podía ver que tenia una figura que quitaba el hipo. Llevaba un vestido corto negro de encaje y apretado que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Siguió el camino de sus piernas quedándose boquiabierta. Espalda semidescubierta y esa melena tan roja como el mismo fuego del infierno. Quedó tan hipnotizada que no dudo ni por un momento que esa sería su presa de la noche.

Se acercó lentamente a la chica quedando justo tras de ella.

-Llevas un vestido precioso, pero quedaría mejor en el suelo de mi habitación.- dijo sin descaro alguno cerca del oído de la muchacha y resistiéndose todavía a siquiera tocarla.

-Eso habría que verlo.- contestó dándose la vuelta y encarando a la mujer que acababa de hablarle.

Los ojos de las dos chicas se encontraron, ámbar y violeta enfrentados. Por primera vez en la conversación se miraban a la cara y sin duda las dos estaban muy asombradas.

-Ma... Maki?- preguntó nerviosa la peliazul. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie de su pasado en ese bar y sin embargo ahí estaba la que había sido su amiga y compañera. La chica había crecido de buenas maneras aunque su melena roja en combinación con esos ojos lilas la hacían reconocible.

-Umi?- preguntó ruborizándose por momentos.

-Yo, yo… lo siento, te vi a lo lejos, estabas de espaldas… nunca pensé que serías tu.- se disculpó a la vez que su rostro empezaba a tomar un tono rojo y no por el alcohol.

-No importa, me gustan los piropos cuando vienen de bellas damas.- contestó la pelirroja perdiendo toda la vergüenza gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido ya. –Ven, únete a la fiesta, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.- concluyó cogiéndola de la mano y atrayéndola a donde estaban las demás chicas.

Los efectos de alcohol en Umi habían bajado rápidamente, no del todo, pero después de la sorpresa de encontrarse a su antigua compañera ahí sus sentidos habían vuelto un poco a la normalidad. Miró fijamente a su ex compañera dándose cuenta de que era una de las invitadas de la despedida de soltera. Ésta le ofreció una copa a la vez que observó como parecía haberla devorado con la mirada.

Pasaron un par de horas en las que Umi a pesar de su habilidad antisocial que había adquirido con el tiempo, consiguió entablar conversación con las chicas y pasarse la noche bailando y bebiendo. Nunca esperaba encontrarse a Maki saliendo de fiesta pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como la chica que en su día fue tan tsundere ahora era una completa desvergonzada, aunque fuese culpa del alcohol que recorría sus venas.

Muchas personas empezaron a irse y ya solo quedaban ellas dos y algunas chicas de la despedida que intentaban ligar con los empleados de la barra. Habían conseguido conectar de nuevo y para suerte de Umi la pelirroja no comentó nada de su ida.

Salieron del local, faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciese y sería mejor ir a dormir. Umi recordó que su hotel estaba de camino a casa de Maki así que la acompañó ya que no eran horas habituales para que una chica andase sola por la calle.

-Ah! Maldita sea!- gritó la más joven.

-Que pasa Maki?- preguntó preocupada Umi viendo como su amiga se volvía loca buscando algo en su bolso.

-No tengo las llaves de casa.- le contestó riendo. El alcohol estaba actuando de tal manera que todo le parecía gracioso.

-Puedes venirte a mi hotel.- le propuso una Umi picarona. –Solo... si quieres.- le guiñó el ojo cogiéndola de la mano.

-Si me lo dices así pensaré que quieres algo más de mi.- contestó sonriendo, encarando a la chica y acercándose a ella sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Maki recordaba lo vergonzosa que se volvía Umi ante esas cosas y la gracia que a ella le hacía, pero para su sorpresa su amiga ya no se avergonzaba de esas cosas sino que las correspondía.

-Si juegas con fuego te acabarás quemando.- contestó acercándose aún más a la pelirroja. –No soy la adolescente que tu recuerdas.- finalizó y empezando a alejarse de ella volvió a encaminarse hacia el hotel.

-Y que pasa si quiero quemarme?.- preguntó alzando la voz para que la escuchase y echándose a andar para alcanzar a Umi, haciéndole entender que aceptaba su oferta de dormir en su hotel. Era eso o tener que esperar a la mañana en la puerta de casa.

-No digas que no avisé.

Caminaron durante unos minutos mas totalmente en silencio. Maki observaba a su compañera. No habían dicho nada más pero podía notar como la chica la miraba con duda y deseo a la vez que le daba pequeñas sonrisas.

Habían llegado al fin al hotel y ya estaban en la puerta de la habitación. Maki miraba a su compañera y sin darse cuenta la observaba abriendo la puerta mientras se mordía el labio. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y contemplando el cuerpo de su vieja amiga que no se dio cuenta de que ésta ya había abierto la puerta y la estaba mirando. Sin esperárselo la peliazul la cogió de la mano y la arrastró dentro de la habitación.

La peliroja no pudo evitar mirarla con desconcierto. La cara de Umi mostraba una sonrisa que sentía como la estaba desnudando.

-No re preocupes Maki, no te haré daño.- dijo pasando por su lado y colocándose a su espalda. –Tranquila.- empezó a acariciar sus brazos haciendo que la pelirroja cerrara sus ojos inconscientemente.

-U, Umi…

-Shhh – mandó callar la mayor. –déjate llevar.- dijo empezando a depositar suaves besos sobre el hombro de la chica, subiendo poco a poco hacia su cuello, mientras sus manos seguían acariciándola y empezaban a desabrochar la cremallera de su vestido.

Maki estaba completamente perdida en los besos y caricias que Umi le daba. Nunca se imaginó que algo así pudiera pasar con ella pero no le disgustaba aunque sabía que el alcohol era el principal responsable de ello. Notó como el vestido empezaba a resbalar por su cuerpo quedándose así en ropa interior. Umi le dio la vuelta lentamente haciendo que abriera los ojos y se miraran fijamente. Iba a decir algo pero de un empujón la mayor la tiró a la cama cayendo de espaldas.

-Te dije que si jugabas con fuego…- dijo subiéndose a horcajadas de la pelirroja y acercándose para quedar a pocos milímetros de su rostro. –te quemarías.- susurró para seguidamente morder su cuello.

-mmm…Umi. Entonces quiero quemarme- consiguió decir dando la vuelta a la situación y siendo ella quien se encontraba ahora sobre la peliazul quien solo pudo sonreír antes de fundirse en un profundo beso con la chica.

.

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

.

-Yo no lo recuerdo así.- se disculpó Umi.

-Me desperté sola en el hotel. Entiendo y admito que lo que pasó fue a causa del alcohol. Créeme que de no ser así no me habría acostado contigo- sentenció-.

-Tan mal estuvo?.- le dijo mirándola con pena.

-Ese no es el caso. Me dejaste allí Umi, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos y de lo que había pasado...Creí que éramos amigas. Acaso creías que iba a reclamarte algo? -le reprochó-.

En el rostro de Umi se veía el arrepentimiento. Se sentía mal por haberle hecho eso a alguien que un día consideró una buena amiga. Aquella noche después de que Maki se quedara dormida recibió una llamada que la reclamaba. Ese tipo de reclamos no esperan. Aun así su intención no era quedarse y despertar a su lado para que esta le pidiera explicaciones pero entendió que abandonarla sin ni siquiera una nota o algo parecido no había estado bien.

-Lo siento Maki, de verdad. No era mi intención, tuve que irme, no quería hacerte pasar por eso.

-Me decepcionaste Umi, y me sigues decepcionando.- dijo mirándola con pena. -Lo que pasó aquel día ya está olvidado. Al menos me enseñaste que no debía preocuparme por alguien que no se había preocupado por ninguna de nosotras desde que se fue.

-Pero…

-No!-la cortó- Te fuiste hace mucho sin decir nada dejándonos con la incertidumbre de lo que te había pasado. No diste señales de vida hasta ese día, que por suerte, nos encontramos. Pasamos una buena noche y te vuelves a ir sin dar señales de vida. Eres una egoísta que solo piensa en si misma sin pensar en como se sienten o el daño que puede hacer a los demás.

Umi al escuchar aquello no sabía que contestar. Se quedó sin palabras.

La pelirroja se había dado media vuelta y había desaparecido doblando la esquina del pasillo. Tenia razón… desde el primer momento que huyó no pensó en como se sentirían los demás… solo pensó en ella. Ya era tarde para rectificar pero aún así no paraba de sentirse culpable.

Deambuló por los pasillos pensando en sus cosas hasta que por fin encontró la cafeteria. No podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que le había dicho Maki y su cara al decírselo. El día anterior pudo notar caras parecidas en Honoka, Eli y Nozomi. Después de tantos años, de no dar explicaciones y aun así la habían vuelto a acoger sin aun preguntarle porqué se fue.

'Eres una egoísta que solo piensas en como te sientes.' 'Dale una oportunidad de llevaros bien' Recordó lo que le dijeron sus dos amigos. Quizás tenían razón y debía empezar a ser algo menos egoísta y a arreglar las cosas.

Cogió un par de cafés que en principio compartiría con Yuuki pero luego pensó en empezar a comportarse como segundos antes había pensado. Así que encaminó sus pasos a donde sabia que se encontraría a la persona a la que quizás le debería mas disculpas o explicaciones.

Y ahí estaba. Al fondo del pasillo podía ver su puerta. Sabía que quizás no sería capaz de mirarla a los ojos pero debía intentarlo. Tenia que conseguir que su relación se estabilizara y al menos no hubiera malos royos. Al fin y al cabo era su jefa.

Cogió y soltó aire un par de veces cerrando los ojos e intentando calmarse. Una vez lo medio consiguió emprendió de nuevo el paso. Estaba decidido.

Conforme se acercaba se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que dudó si se encontraba dentro. Hasta que ya estuvo al lado de la entrada y escuchó un sonido. Sin duda la peligris estaba dentro y el sonido que había escuchado era el sonido inconfundible de su risa. Sintió nostalgia ante aquello cuando era por ella que reía de esa forma pero algo dentro de si se revolvió haciendo que se estremeciera. No podía seguir negando que esa mujer seguía causando algo en ella.

Tocó la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

-Kotori? Me gustaría poder hablar contigo.- dijo con la mirada pegada en el suelo sin ser capaz de levantarla y verla. Era la única manera que sentía que podía controlar sus nervios.

-Señorita Sonoda! Que gusto volverla a ver.- dijo una voz masculina.

La cara de la muchacha se desfiguró al escuchar esa voz, también era inconfundible. Levantó la mirada y la fijó hacia el hombre que tenía frente a ella. Un día se juró no olvidar aquella cara nunca.

-Siento interrumpir vuestra divertida reunión.- dijo con desprecio. Luego miró hacia donde estaba Kotori, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tan siniestra que cualquiera hubiese salido corriendo al verla. –Será mejor que vuelva en otro momento.

Sin decir nada mas tiró el café que traía para su compañera en la basura que había justo en la entrada del despacho de la joven y salió de él a paso ligero. No se detuvo, no tenía claro a donde iba pero estaba segura de que a su despacho no iría a no ser que quisiera aguantar una reprimenda de Yuuki.

-Umi! Espera!- gritó Kotori a su espalda que había salido corriendo tras ella. –No es lo que crees!

-Qué es lo que creo Kotori?- escupió su nombre con odio parándose en seco y encarándola. –Pensé que podríamos llevarnos bien pero estaba equivocada.

-Pero porqué reaccionas así?- preguntó intentando cogerla de la mano pero haciendo que esta la rechazara y diera un paso atrás alejándose. –El es solo…

-Se perfectamente quien es.- la cortó. –Esos ojos son difíciles de olvidar.- volvió a darse la vuelta y encaminarse a donde sea que fuere.

-Espera Umi!

-No quiero que me hables ni que me mires de acuerdo. Olvidate de mi existencia a no ser que necesites obligatoriamente decirme algo de trabajo.- consiguió decir de espaldas a la peligris haciendo que esta dejara de seguirla y saliendo finalmente del lugar.

La chica se quedó mirando como su ex-amiga, la persona a la que un día tanto amó volvía a irse y a alejarse de ella. No podía entender por mas que quisiera ni conseguía descifrar sus caras de odio. Solo sabía que dolían.

-Kotori!- la llamó el hombre con el que había estado hablando.

-Ya voy.- contestó limpiándose las lágrimas que al parecer habían estado recorriendo sus mejillas desde lo último que le dijo Umi. Se dio media vuelta y con la mejor de sus sonrisas fingida volvió a encerrarse en su despacho con el chico.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lalala pobre de Umi cuando iba a intentar arreglar algo las cosas con Kotori aparece ese hombre. Maldito!**  
 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap y recuerden que prontito se empezará a venir lo bueno donde tanto Umi como Kotori van a recibir por todos lados, suena algo extraño pero no, ya lo verán :D**  
 **Me despido y no olviden dejarme sus reviews que me hacen de lo mas feliz ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí vamos con otro :)**  
 **Visto las reviews he de decir que el hombre con el que esta Kotori en su oficina no es su marido. Ya sabréis donde anda ese y quien es el chico que estaba con ella ;)**  
 **Ya vi que el MakiUmi gustó xD no esperaba eso aunque a decir verdad a mi también me gusta más pero el problema es que soy fiel al NicoMaki igual que al NozoEli por eso de no ponerla con la rubia tampoco. Y no, con Honoka jamás de los jamases la veré xD**

 **.**

 **Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **.**

 **P.D: Para poneros en situación este capítulo es cuando quedan para salir todas juntas. Osease la invitación que le hizo Nozomi a Umi.**

 **.**

* * *

Empezaba a hacerse tarde y como ya era costumbre en ella llevaba 20 minutos de retraso. Sacó su teléfono y le envió un escueto mensaje a Yuuki avisándole de que llegaría tarde. "Acaso no era evidente ya eso?"- Pensó. Estaba segura de que la estarían esperando todas, incluso Nico quien consiguió escaparse del trabajo temprano y Rin y Hanayo que al parecer habían llegado por la mañana de otro de sus muchos viajes. Después de tanto tiempo volverían a estar todas reunidas.

-Dónde demonios se supone que iba Umi?- preguntó Nico bastante enfadada.

Todas habían llegado puntuales. Los años, al contrario que a Umi, las habían vuelto más responsables respecto a la puntualidad. Decidieron esperarla en la puerta del local aunque ya empezaban a desesperar, pero querían entrar todas juntas.

-No lo sé. Salió diciendo que quería dar una vuelta y que nos encontraríamos aquí.- contestó Yuuki.

-Umi siempre es puntual, no le habrá pasado algo?.- preguntó inocentemente Hanayo.

-Puntual no sería un adjetivo que la definiese últimamente.- comentó Kotori.

-Es un poco irritante que después de todos estos años sin decir nada ahora aparezca, quedemos con ella y nos deje tiradas. Me hace pensar que quizás no le importábamos tanto.- gruñó de nuevo Nico cruzándose de brazos y ganándose miradas desaprobatorias de sus amigas.

-Yo no creo que no le importemos. Es solo que…

-Ya llego!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos interrumpiendo a Nozomi y haciendo que todas las chicas se giraran a ver de quién provenía.

Justo a su lado acababa de llegar una moto con dos personas una de las cuales parecía ser la que había gritado. La que iba atrás se bajó y se quitó el casco dejando caer su melena azul inconfundible.

-¡Siento la tardanza chicas!, estaba un poco… ocupada.- dijo disculpándose Umi con una sonrisa y mirando a la chica que la había traído.

Todas las allí presentes se quedaron mirando a la acompañante de Umi. Ninguna de ellas la conocía pero quedaron embelesadas por su belleza. Pelo rubio corto, piel blanca y unos ojos azules en los que cualquiera se podría perder. Una figura bien formada aunque andrógina pero que no la hacía menos atractiva.

-Siento habérosla robado más de lo debido.- se disculpó la chica ante todas mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la cadera de Umi y la apegaba a su cuerpo. –pero eres demasiado irresistible.- susurró para que solo la peliazul la escuchara y seguidamente plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Nos vemos otro día.- dijo Umi interrumpiendo el beso y dándole la señal a la chica de que era hora de que se fuese.

-Cuando quieras princesa.- contestó y seguidamente se puso de nuevo el casco. –Un gusto conocerlas chicas.- se dirigió al grupo de jóvenes que la miraban sorprendida, arrancando su moto y partiendo.

Ninguna de las allí presentes era capaz de decir nada. Sus caras lo decían todo. La Umi que conocían hace años había desaparecido. La peliazul viendo que ninguna de ellas se movía o decía nada se adelantó -¿Os vais a quedar ahí para siempre?- y sin esperar respuesta se adentró en el bar.

Yuuki que desde el principio sabía que algo así podría pasar observó la escena desde otro punto. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida de su compañera por lo que ignoraba esos arrebatos. Lo que si presenció fue la cara de asombro de la mayor parte de sus amigas excepto de una. Aquella por la que Umi estaba haciendo todo eso no estaba sorprendida, su cara mostraba signos claros de tristeza. Podía jurar que incluso giró la cara en el momento del beso. No entendió porqué lo hizo y mucho menos porque sentía tristeza. Se supone que debería alegrarse de que su amiga estuviera y lo pasara bien aunque solo fuese en apariencia.

Al entrar lo primero que divisó Umi es que era el típico bar de karaoke, era de esperar que sus amigas decidieran ir a un sitio como ese, siempre les había encantado cantar y bailar. Viendo que ninguna de las chicas tomaba la iniciativa continuó hasta uno de los costados de la sala y tomó asiento en uno de los reservados. En ellos se podía encontrar la típica mesa rectangular y un gran sofá en forma de "C" color rojo donde podrían sentarse todas sin problema para charlar y ver las actuaciones.  
Umi y Yuuki se sentaron en uno de los extremos de dicho sofá seguidos por la pareja de Nozomi y Eli. Justo en la parte central del sofá se sentaron Honoka y Kotori aunque parecía que Honoka se había sentado sola ya que la peligris parecía estar absorta, perdida en sus pensamientos. Seguida de éstas se sentaron las parejas de Nico y Maki y Rin y Hanayo.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.-le comentó Yuuki a Umi refiriéndose a lo que había pasado fuera. –Hacía falta montar todo ese espectáculo?.- preguntó molesto por la indiferencia de su amiga.

-Quién era esa chica Umi?.- preguntó Honoka llamando la atención de todas las chicas. Ninguna de ellas se había atrevido a preguntar, no sabían que decir de lo que habían visto pero era lógico que fuese Honoka, la impulsiva, quien acabase preguntando.

-Ahh… - dudó. –La verdad es que no recuerdo como se llama, la he visto un par de veces y tal pero no se mucho más de ella.- rió rascándose la cabeza y fingiendo inocencia.

Si la escena de antes las había dejado en shock la contestación de Umi las había dejado en una especie de coma mental.

-Estás borracha?.- preguntó enfadada Maki aunque más que pregunta sonó como una afirmación. Ella era la única de las chicas que conocía esa faceta nueva de la peliazul pero no esperaba que siguiera teniendo tanta cara dura y menos de mostrarlo delante de sus amigas después de la charla que tuvieron en la oficina.

-Quizás… bueno, solo un poco.- dijo volviendo a reír y levantándose de sofá. –Queréis algo? Iré a pedir las bebidas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***KOTORI POV***

Desde que la vi llegar acompañada por una total desconocida las alarmas en mi interior se encendieron.  
Cuando Nozomi me llamó para invitarme a una quedada debí imaginarme que también invitaría a Umi. No me disgustaba su presencia pero sentía algo extraño cada vez que estaba cerca.

Hubo un tiempo en que lo fue todo para mí y admitiré que cometí errores pero nunca dejé de quererla. Si tan solo me hubiese dejado explicarme…

Por más que la miraba no veía nada de la Umi amable, dulce y vergonzosa a la que había conocido y amado tanto. Habían pasado muchos años y las personas cambian pero ella había dado un giro de 360º a su personalidad. Se había vuelto fría, distante, irresponsable… todo lo que ella había odiado en el pasado.

Seguía sin entender porque se fue, no había tenido el valor de preguntarle aunque tampoco había tenido demasiadas oportunidades de hablar con ella.  
De pronto vi como aquella total desconocida la atraía hacia ella y la besaba apasionadamente. No sé si lo que sentí fue celos, rabia u asco solo sé que no pude seguir mirando aquella escena.

Habían pasado muchos años, me pasé los primeros llorando casi cada día para que luego todo quedara en recuerdo. Conseguí olvidarla y seguir adelante con todo lo que se me vino encima. No entendía entonces porque sentía esto en el pecho cada vez que la veía. Ese dolor que desde la primera vez que se volvieron a cruzar nuestras miradas se instaló en mi corazón.

\- Kotori?.- preguntó una voz a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Nozomi!.- me sobresalté.

-Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte pero te veo ausente. En que piensas tanto?

Era evidente que Nozomi notaría su cambio de ánimo, esa chica siempre estaba pendiente de todas nosotras.

La miré a los ojos intentando gritar y soltar lo que sentía, pero qué es lo que sentía realmente?

-Oh...En nada.- sonreí calmando su cara de preocupación. –Es solo que me alegro de que volvamos a estar todas juntas de nuevo.

-Me alegra saber eso.- dijo tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome a donde empezaban a sentarse las chicas.

No sé si por suerte o por desgracia acabé sentada lejos de Umi. Quería hablar con ella pero no creía que fuese el momento adecuado además de que era muy posible que acabara gritándome como últimamente hacía. Me conformé con poder observarla desde mi sitio, al parecer se la veía feliz teniendo una conversación con Rin y Hanayo quienes le estaban contando cómo se declararon y que ya llevaban años de relación y viviendo juntas.

Verla conversar de esa manera y riendo me alegraba pero en cierto modo también me entristecía. Era un sentimiento extraño.

Metida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta como Honoka no paraba de hablarme intentado en vano sacarme de ellos, pero no fue hasta que dirigió su voz hacia Umi cuando reaccioné.

-Quien era esa chica Umi?.-preguntó. Callé a Honoka mentalmente después de aquello. Realmente no quería escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta...¿O si?

-Ahh… - dudó. –La verdad es que no recuerdo como se llama, la he visto un par de veces y tal pero no se mucho más de ella.- rió rascándose la cabeza y fingiendo inocencia.

Definitivamente no quedaba nada de la Umi que conocía. No fui capaz de mirarle a la cara tras su contestación, sentía como mis ojos empezaban a escocer, tenía ganas de llorar pero...por qué?

Una mano se posó en mi rodilla intentando darme la calma y el apoyo que estaba necesitando en esos momentos.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, no es ella quien habla.- dijo haciendo que levantara la mirada y me encontrase con el rostro de Nozomi mirándome con una sonrisa de consolación.

-Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa.-le dije con la voz algo rota.

-Hemos venido a pasarlo bien. Deja de pensar en cosas extrañas y diviértete. Sé que la nueva Umi es un poco molesta.- dijo riendo ganándose otra sonrisa cómplice de mi parte. –pero tienes que alegrar esa cara si no quieres que las demás lo noten y todas empiecen a acosarte a preguntas que no quieres contestar.

-Tienes razón.- dije levantado mi cabeza con orgullo y entrando de nuevo en la conversación con mis amigas.

Al parecer Maki y Yuuki estaban discutiendo con Umi porque ya estaba borracha. Últimamente no me sorprendía esa faceta suya.

-Queréis algo? Iré a pedir las bebidas.- preguntó notándose sus ganas de salir de la situación.

Todas las chicas empezaron a pedir una a una alguna bebida semi fuerte, no solían beber muy a menudo pero cuando salían de fiesta lo normal era tomar alguna copa.

-Kotori?

El sonido de la voz de Umi llamándome me sacó de nuevo de mis ensoñaciones. Ya todas habían dicho lo que querían y ella se las había apañado para escribirlo todo en una servilleta de papel para acordarse.

-Eh? ah, esto, em... yo solo quiero un agua con gas.- conseguí contestar perdiéndome en su mirada.

-Oh! sería raro que la señorita se pidiera algo fuerte. Siempre hay que mantener las apariencias cierto?.- preguntó con sarcasmo y marchándose a la barra.

Ataque tras ataque y seguía sin entender porque la tomaba conmigo.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella.- volvió a hablarme Nozomi. Ella era de las pocas personas que sabía algo de lo que habíamos tenido nosotras dos.

-Yo no lo creo. Mírala, ahora es feliz y yo al parecer… bueno ya has visto que mi sola presencia parece incomodarle.- dije resignada.

-En serio te crees todo ese papelón?- me preguntó incrédula- Yo creo que tenéis mucho de lo que hablar y no solo eso, presiento que Umi esconde algo y que solo tú podrás averiguarlo. Confía en ti y confía en ella.- dijo sonriéndome consiguiendo que me alegrara.

Era cierto, en el pasado tuvieron algo y ese algo no creía que se había esfumado del todo. Tenía esperanza de recuperar a Umi y de que ésta se diese cuenta de que podía contar con ella, que podían llevarse bien aunque solo fuese como amigas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***POV GENERAL***

Las bebidas habían ido rondando una tras otra, no las suficientes como para emborracharse pero si como para lo suficientemente agusto. Alguna de las chicas se había animado a salir al escenario y cantar alguna canción. Cuando digo alguna de las chicas me refiero a Nico, no podía faltar la vez que iban al karaoke para salir a cantar su característico "Nico Puri".

Todo parecía ir correctamente, logrando conectar como cuando eran unas simples adolescentes. El tiempo parecía que no había pasado por ellas.

-Tu!.- gritó una voz haciendo que las chicas dejaran de reír y fijaran su vista en la chica que de repente se estaba acercando a su mesa.

-Oh no!- dijo Umi asustada.

-Por qué siento que esto se va a poner feo?.- comentó Yuuki alejándose de Umi y sentándose entre Kotori y Nozomi desde donde vería mejor la escena.- Alguien ha traído palomitas?-preguntó con sorna.

-E, Erena… yo…-dijo poniéndose en pie.

Tan pronto como la peliazul empezó a hablar Erena la interrumpió dejándose oír en casi todo el local un fuerte sonido. Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas y sin saber que decir mientras observaban como su amiga se frotaba la mejilla que acaba de ser golpeada por esa desconocida.

-Otra de sus "novias" supongo, no?.- preguntó Eli a Yuuki susurrándole.

-No lo sé. No la había visto nunca tampoco.- contestó en el mismo tono, encogiéndose de hombros..

Podía notarse la rabia en la chica. Todas podían notar como el ambiente entre ellas dos se caldeaba, podía cortarse el aire con un cuchillo. La peligranate parecía que quería arremeter contra Umi las veces que hiciese falta para calmarse.

-Lo siento.- dijo la peliazul mirando al suelo sin dejar de frotarse la mejilla dolorida.

-Lo siento!? Cuantas veces voy a escuchar eso!?.- gritó furiosa la otra chica.

-Lo siento, de verdad Erena- volvió a repetir.

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez, y la otra, y la otra y yo como una estúpida siempre te dejo entrar a mi cama creyendo en tu perdón y luego vuelves a dejarme tirada. Y no solo eso, sino que ahora resulta que vuelves a Tokyo y no me dices nada!?- gritó sin importarle que todas las presentes escucharan lo que acababa de decir. –TE ODIO SONODA UMI!- gritó levantando la mano para darle otra bofetada.

-Ya basta!.- gritó Eli levantándose del sofá , poniéndose en medio de las dos y deteniendo la mano de la desconocida.

-Quién te crees que eres!?.- preguntó Erena dirigiendo su rabia hacia la rubia.

-Soy su amiga y no voy a permitir que vengas aquí a montar un numerito y a decir esa clase de cosas sobre ella.- contestó imponiéndose a la chica.

-Ajá, así que estas son tus amiguitas de las que tanto me has hablado no?.- preguntó con sorna y mirando a cada una de ellas. –Todas deberían conocer la clase de persona que eres!- exclamó señalando a todas con el dedo y marcando su mirada en la pelirroja.

Las amigas seguían mirando la escena completamente patidifusas y sin saber que decir o hacer para que esa chica se calmara. No estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de alborotos y mucho menos se lo esperaban.

-Mira, no sé quien serás pero llevamos tiempo sin ver a nuestra amiga así que lo que tengas que hablar con ella hazlo en otro momento y déjanos disfrutar de la velada.- comentó Maki al sentirse demasiado observada por esa desconocida que al parecer no le quitó el ojo de encima desde que la vio. No pretendía defender a Umi después de todo lo que había hecho pero tampoco quería que esa estúpida pelea amargara la buena noche que estaban teniendo.

-Y justo me lo dices tú?.- rió alegremente como si acabaran de contarle uno de los mejores chistes.

-Que pasa con ella?.- soltó Nico encarando a la chica.

–Tu no eres Nishikino?.- preguntó ignorando a la pelinegra y haciendo que la aludida afirmase y se preguntase de qué la conocía. –Tú más que nadie deberías darme la razón en lo que estoy diciendo.

La cara de las chicas era un poema. No entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando. No sabían quién era esa y como es que las conocía o al menos conocía a la pelirroja aunque ésta no pareciese conocerla. Todas pusieron la mirada sobre su amiga tras las palabras de Erena, no lo entendían, pero si conocía su nombre y había dicho eso es porque Maki sabía algo o al menos la conocía.

-De que está hablando esta, Maki? De que os conocéis?- preguntó una preocupada Nico.

-…

-Contesta.- insistió Nico.

-No la conozco de nada y mucho menos se de lo que está hablando.- mintió.

Si que sabía a lo que se refería o al menos se podía hacer una idea después de lo que le soltó a Umi, pero si era eso a lo que se refería... Como lo sabía? Quién era esa chica?

-Ah? No lo saben?. Vaya vaya, ahora incluso tienes cómplices en tus aventuras y mentiras?.- preguntó sarcásticamente la peligranate a Umi, la cual por primera vez en estos días empezaban a verla avergonzada.

-Que es lo que no sabemos?.- preguntaron al unísono Eli y Nico.

-Pues que vuestra amiguita pelirroja se ha estado acostando con ella cuando venía por aquí.- señaló a Umi. –y luego ella como si nada pasase la dejaba tirada. Así hace con todas, así es Umi, vuestra querida amiguita.- dijo con desprecio casi escupiendo las últimas palabras.

Todas las allí presentes volvieron a entrar en estado de shock. Si la cosa seguía así tantas sorpresas acabarían perjudicándoles la salud.

-Qué es lo que está diciendo esta tiparraca Maki?.- preguntó una muy enfadada Nico.

-…

-Maki?.- preguntó una sorprendida Nozomi al ver la cara roja de la chica.

-So, solo fue una vez hace unos años y…

-Quéeeee?!- gritaron todas a la vez.

Escuchar algo como lo que dijo Erena sin duda las dejó sin aliento pero saber que era verdad simplemente las sobrepasó. Nozomi contuvo a Eli antes de que se abalanzara sobre la chica y le diera de golpes por el alboroto que acababa de formar.

-Ya está bien Erena!- gritó finalmente Umi encarándola a los ojos. –Lo que tengas que decirme me lo dices a mí pero deja de montar este escándalo. Vámonos de aquí ahora mismo.- sentenció levantándose de su sitio y agarrando a la chica por una de sus muñecas para arrastrarla fuera del local.

Nico se estaba comiendo a Maki, la diferencia de altura que las caracterizaba se había invertido. Era tanto el enojo de Nico con la pelirroja que ésta no sabía ni dónde meterse. Yuuki por su parte seguía fijo en su amiga quien al parecer no estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida cuando de pronto se percató que Kotori quien hasta el momento había permanecido a su lado se había ido. Miró a uno y otro lado pero no estaba y al parecer nadie de las presentes se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

El tiempo empezó a pasar lentamente desde que se fue Umi. Las chicas no paraban de criticar una y otra vez a esa desconocida. Todas estaban enfrascadas en sus conversaciones y debates.

-Tu tampoco conocías a esa chica?-preguntó de repente Honoka a un todavía sorprendido Yuuki.

-No, nunca la había visto y no me suena que Umi me hablara nunca de ella.- contestó éste, apenado al darse cuenta de que a pesar de ser la persona que había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo había demasiadas cosas que Umi no le confiaba.

-A mi me suena de algo pero con lo despistada que soy supongo que la confundo con alguien.

-Por cierto, Honoka has visto a la señorita Minami? Estaba sentada a tu lado y cuando quise darme cuenta ya no estaba-preguntó Yuuki, cambiando de tema.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… tienes razón, no está.- dijo riendo y mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que su amiga había desaparecido sin que ella se diera cuenta. –Quizás ha ido al baño

Dicho eso se giró hacia sus amigas e intentó mandar callar a todas. No conocía mucho a esa chica, solo lo que Umi le había contado de ellas pero era evidente quien era una especie de líder en el grupo.

De pronto el teléfono de Honoka empezó a sonar haciendo que esta las perdiese de vista y las chicas volvieran a empezar a discutir entre ellas.

-Es Kotori.- dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de las demás. –Al parecer se encuentra mal y ha tenido que irse.- sentenció leyéndoles lo que ponía en el mensaje que acababa de enviarle su amiga.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya, estamos cansadas y la noche se ha tornado extraña.- dijo Hanayo levantándose y cogiendo de la mano a su pareja.

-Espero que volvamos a repetir otra salida como esta todas juntas.- comentó Rin. –bueno pero sin los alborotos.- rió y se despidieron.

-Yo también me voy.- dijo Nico levantándose y echándose a andar sin siquiera una despedida decente ni nada. Al parecer estaba muy enfadada aunque es de esperar cuando te enteras de que tú ahora novia tuvo una aventura con tu amiga y no sabías nada.

-Nico! Espera!.- gritó Maki corriendo tras de la pelinegra.

Solo quedaron Yuuki, Honoka, Eli y Nozomi en aquel lugar. No tenían esperanzas de que Umi volviese así que era cuestión de segundos que también se fueran.

-Ha sido una noche…. diferente.- comentó Nozomi con inocencia.

-Disculpadla.- dijo Yuuki. –Ella no es siempre así, es cierto que se mete en líos, muy a menudo a decir verdad y que también es algo irresponsable pero es que últimamente algo le pasa. Lleva unos días diferente y más alterada de lo normal.

-A que te refieres?.- preguntó Eli.

-La verdad?, no lo sé pero sé que algo le pasa, se que algo está ocultando.

* * *

 **Vale vale creo que ya está bien de alargar la historia tontamente, el próximo capítulo ya viene con buen drama. En principio iba a ser todo uno pero se me ha ido de las manos y el siguiente es demasiado largo como para meterlo con este. Si puedo y mi ayudante en corrección lo revisa pronto (no me mates ya se que apenas tienes tiempo pero por mi tienes que hacerlo :D ) estará disponible para este fin de semana ^^ y a partir de ahí empezaremos a ir descubriendo que oscuras historias esconden Umi y Kotori para que se tengan tanto resentimiento, para que no estén juntas y porque o quien quiere matar a mi Umi D:**


	7. Chapter 7

***KOTORI POV***

Había conseguido escapar de aquella escena sin problemas. Para mi suerte ninguna de mis amigas se dio cuenta de que me iba, no me sentía con humor de dar una explicación aun sabiendo que de seguro me las acabarían pidiendo pero para entonces ya habría pensado en alguna excusa creíble. A decir verdad en eso se habían basado los últimos años de mi vida, en mentira tras mentira y excusa tras excusa... mostrar la sonrisa y la cara que todos esperan ver y comportarse como una mujer correcta. Pero si hasta ahora me había funcionado por qué tan pronto como aparece ella en mi vida todo se derrumba?. "Fácil Kotori"- me dije a mi misma- "aun sigues sintiendo algo por ella"- suspiré.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que apenas escuché como la puerta del local se abría con violencia y de ella salía Umi y la chica con la que estuvo discutiendo dentro. Vi como la primera la arrastraba del brazo y se la llevó al callejón que había justo al lado del local. Las seguí con la mirada e inconscientemente también con mis pasos. Parecían seguir discutiendo, por lo que era evidente que se alejaran de la calle principal, ahí tendrían la intimidad que necesitaban. Me escondí de ellas como pude sin dejar de poder ver la escena y escucharla desde donde estaba. Algo en mi interior me decía que no debía escuchar nada más de lo que esa mujer dijera o peor aun de lo que Umi tuviese como respuesta a sus reclamos, sabía que con lo que había dicho dentro había sido suficiente pero una especie de fuerza extraña en mi interior me decía que me quedara, que escuchara, que averiguase todo sobre la peliazul.

Vi como aquella mujer hacía amago de volver a abofetear a Umi y no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para contenerme ahí parada sin salir a su defensa. A decir verdad cuando esa chica apareció y le dio una bofetada la sangre me hirvió y me entraron ganas de asesinarla ahí mismo. Me caracterizaba por ser una chica buena y noble pero si tocaban lo mío podía convertirme en otra persona totalmente distinta. "Lo mío?"- susurré para mí misma percatándome de mis pensamientos. "Umi ya no es nada mío"- volví a repetirme y tranquilizando así la rabia que se estaba acumulando.

Intenté despejar mi cabeza de todo eso y centrarme en la charla, dijera lo que dijera después de todo lo que había ido descubriendo de Umi esos días ya nada podría hacerle daño, o al menos eso esperaba.

-Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Erena!?.-preguntó enfurecida Umi.

-Perdón? Cuanto tiempo llevas en Tokyo y yo sin saber nada?.- le respondió con otra pregunta la otra, encarándola y mostrándole que si la peliazul estaba enfadada y podía intimidar a alguien con su mirada ella también podría hacerlo.

Cabrear a Umi siempre fue una de las cosas que más temía. Cuando se enfadaba era capaz de hacer huir al malo más malo de cualquier película solo con su mirada pero esa mujer no parecía siquiera inmutarse. Si no fuera porque estaba oscuro podría jurar que su mirada esmeralda parecía estar en llamas, además le sacaba unos centímetros a Umi lo que la hacía ver realmente imponente. "Nota mental: evitar a esa chica y más aun si es enfadada"- me dije a mi misma.

-Que mas da eso? No puedes…-volvió a cargar Umi

-Hace un mes que no se de ti.- inquirió la mujer enfurecida cortando la explicación de la peliazul.

-Estaba ocupada.- intentó excusarse retirando su mirada de los ojos de Erena.

-Tan ocupada que no podías si quiera mandarme un mensaje? Una llamada? Algo, lo que sea.- dijo bajando el tono de voz y mostrándose herida.

-Lo siento, de veras que lo siento Erena. No era mi intención.- contestó Umi ya de forma más calmada y acercándose a ella para depositar sus manos en los hombros de la otra.

Ver aquel gesto me incomodó. La Umi que yo conocía no era tan cercana con nadie que no fuera importante para ella. Pensar y darme cuenta de eso me dolió.

-Y dime, cuánto tiempo llevas en Tokyo?..- volvió a preguntar mirando al suelo y sin ningún rastro del enfado anterior en su voz.

-Solo un par de días.

-Y no habías pensado siquiera en ir a verme?.- preguntó encarando de nuevo a Umi. –Lo, lo siento.- se disculpó después de darse cuenta que había vuelto a alterarse. –Es solo que estaba preocupada por ti.- sentenció bajando la mirada de nuevo.

-Erena.- dijo levantando el mentón de la chica con la mano para que la mirase a los ojos. –Lo siento. Todo está bien. Sé que debería haberte llamado o avisado y me siento mal por no haberlo hecho pero a partir de ahora nos veremos más.

-Eh? a que te refieres?.- preguntó confundida la otra.

-Estoy trabajando aquí es por eso por lo que llevo aquí ya un par de días.- dijo suspirando con la voz apagada, bajando sus manos y su mirada, rindiéndose.

-Hay algo mas en todo esto, cierto?.- preguntó acercándose esta vez ella y agarrando a la peliazul de las manos para apoyarla y que la mirara a los ojos.

-Si.

-…

-Recuerdas la chica de la que te hablé? La chica por la cual me enamoré perdidamente?.- preguntó después del largo silencio que se hizo entre las dos.

-Umi, no me digas que…

-Ha vuelto y no sé bien como sentirme con ella ni que hacer.

-Umi…-susurró su nombre casi imperceptiblemente y se acercó aún más a ella dándole un abrazo que seguidamente fue correspondido.

Vi toda aquella escena con tanta claridad que no me di cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban empapadas en lágrimas. Lo único de lo que me arrepentí o quizás agradecí es que a la distancia que estaba podía escucharlo todo a excepción de cuando pasaba algún coche y se perdían partes de la conversación por el ruido de los motores. Aunque de lo que si estaba segura de haber escuchado y que se me quedó grabado a fuego en la memoria fue: "Me enamoré perdidamente de ella". Después de escuchar esa frase ya no escuché nada más. Mis sentidos se bloquearon y simplemente las seguí viendo como se abrazaban entendiendo que el amor que un día fue mío ahora era de otra.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***UMI POV***

Cuando salí del local arrastrando a Erena pensaba reprenderla aun sabiendo que con el carácter de las dos y si ninguna cedía esa discusión podría llevarnos semanas y aun así nunca se acabaría.

Me sentí mal por ella, hacía tiempo que sentía que lo que empezó como una relación de amigas con derecho a roce se estaba volviendo algo más que eso para ella, mientras que para mí no sé si por miedo o porque simplemente no era la persona indicada no era capaz de corresponderla. Más de una vez se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de establecer algo entre nosotras, nos conocíamos bien, nos cuidábamos y preocupábamos la una por la otra y cuando estábamos juntas todo parecía ir bien pero sabía que aunque la quisiera no la quería como ella realmente se merecía.

Intenté marcar distancia entre nosotras para ver si se enfriaba un poco lo que teníamos pero después del espectáculo y después aun mas de ver cómo me sentía yo misma por haberlo hecho...Para colmo me demuestra que sigue siendo la persona que siempre estuvo y está a mi lado apoyándome en todo.

Yuuki es una persona especial para mí... Pero Erena es diferente. Supongo que fue la forma en la que nos conocimos y como conforme hablábamos me di cuenta de que teníamos más cosas en común de las que esperaba. Ella era de esas personas que lograban comprenderme.

 ***FLASHBACK***

-Oh dios mío! Estas bien?.- escuché gritar.

-…

-Ey, Ey, despierta no te quedes dormida!- dijo de nuevo la voz al mismo tiempo que notaba como me cogían de los hombros y me zarandeaban un poco.

-Auch…!- me quejé.

-Lo, lo siento. Que te ha pasado? Quien te ha hecho todo esto?.- preguntó señalando la cantidad de marcas que tenía en el cuerpo.

-…

-De acuerdo, si no me contestas voy a llamar a la policía y a la ambulancia, no puedo dejarte aquí.- dijo poniéndose en pie y cogiendo su móvil.

-No… espera…-conseguí decir levantando mi mano como pude y agarrándola de la manga para que se detuviera. –Por favor.

-Está bien está bien, pero hay que hacer algo, no puedo dejarte así aquí.- dijo preocupada volviendo a ponerse en cuclillas para quedar a mi altura. –Vives muy lejos de aquí?.- preguntó.

-… - no me sentía con fuerzas de contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas. Sentía que la chica estaba preocupada por su tono de voz, pero el dolor que sentía dentro de mi me mantenía perdida en otro mundo.

-No sé qué te habrá pasado, pero háblame, puedo ayudarte, mis padres son jefes de un famoso bufete de abogados y sea quien sea que te haya hecho esto deberá pagar por ello.

-No.- volví a conseguir decir volviendo un poco a la realidad de lo que podrían acarrear esos actos. –Gracias pero no, no quiero denunciar lo que ha pasado.- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No sé lo que ha pasado pero no puedes dejar que alguien capaz de hacer esto quede impune.- contestó intentando hacerme entrar en razón.

-Lo, lo sé…pero es mejor así… para ella es mejor así.- en ese momento saqué mi carnet identificativo y se lo mostré a la chica para que viera mi dirección y pudiera llevarme.

-De acuerdo, se donde esta.- dijo mirando con atención la dirección y pensando en cómo llegar. –Sonoda…puedes moverte y andar hasta el coche?- preguntó tendiéndome su mano.

-S, si.- contesté aferrándome con fuerza a su mano para que me ayudara a levantarme.

Después de todo por lo que había pasado no recuerdo muy bien cómo es que conseguí llegar a la estación de tren solo recuerdo subirme, bajarme en mi parada y que todo se volviese negro hasta que apareció esta chica.

Cuando la vi pensé que era una policía. Se me hizo extraño ya que a esas horas no rondaban por la estación ni policías ni personas. El último tren fue justo el que cogí por lo que supuse que hasta entrada la madrugada no encontraría a nadie y quizás por eso me dejé rendir y caer allí mismo.

-Que... que hacías en la estación a estas horas?.- pregunté curiosa y desconfiada después de que ya estuviera subida en el coche de la chica. Fue cuando de pronto se me vino a la cabeza que aunque había sido muy amable quizás era una especie de psicópata o algo por el estilo.

-Ara! Ahora preguntas? No te enseñaron tus padres a no fiarte de desconocidos?.- preguntó seriamente haciendo que mi cara se tornara en una clara mueca de terror.

-Qui...quien eres?.- pregunté no sabiendo si querer saber la respuesta.

-Toudo Erena pero llámame Erena y no te preocupes, no soy ningún tipo de secuestradora o algo por el estilo.- dijo medio sonriendo pero notándose una clara tristeza en su cara.

-Y entonces porque estabas en la estación a esas horas?.- volví a preguntar sintiéndome estúpida. "Se supone que soy yo la que está en un estado deplorable y a quien deberían ir dirigidas las preguntas"-pensé- "Aunque pensándolo mejor de esa manera evitaba que la chica me preguntase a mí y tener que pensar en lo que sabía se me volvería un dolor de cabeza".

-Tantas preguntas y tu no me contestas ninguna?.- contraatacó la chica. –Solo esperaba a alguien.- dijo volviendo a ver esa tristeza en su rostro.

-A alguien? Pero a esas horas ya no pasan trenes.

-Lo sé.

-…

-La persona que espero no llega en tren, simplemente quedamos ahí pero al parecer hoy tampoco vino.

-Tampoco? Cuantas veces te ha dejado tirada?.- pregunté algo enfadada. Ver el rostro triste de esa chica y saber que alguien la había dejado tirada sin quizás darle explicaciones me molestaba, me sentía identificada, a mi acababan de dejarme tirada sin explicaciones aparentes y duele, quizás no físicamente pero si a otro nivel.

-Cada sábado la espero en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora.

-La esperas?.- curioseé.

-A la mujer que amo.- dijo sonriéndome intentando mostrarme que no pasaba nada pero dejando ver en sus ojos lo mismo que sentía yo ahora mismo.

-…

-Y tú? Vas a contarme que es lo que te ha pasado y por qué no quieres denunciar a quien te haya hecho esto?

-A veces hay que saber abandonar una lucha. Podemos pasarnos la vida rogando y esperando el momento en que esa persona nos ame, nos corresponda y acepte nuestros sentimientos pero es imposible ganar una batalla en la que esa persona te vea como un monstruo y tenga sentimientos por otra persona que le corresponde.- dije volviendo a notar como las lagrimas que horas antes pensé que se habían acabado en mi cuerpo volvían a salir. –Todas las personas tenemos a otra persona destinada a nosotros y aunque quizás se sufra por el camino esa persona acabará apareciendo tarde o temprano, pero será imposible que aparezca si no dejamos a otras atrás. Alguien que te quiere no te hace daño, alguien que te quiere no te abandona, alguien que te quiere siempre está ahí para ti.

-Hemos llegado.- me interrumpió la chica mostrándome que estábamos en la dirección de mi apartamento.

-Gracias por todo.- le dije abriendo la puerta del coche.

-Espera!.- exclamó la chica saliendo a toda velocidad por su puerta y colocándose al lado de la mía. –Te ayudo.- dijo agachándose un poco para que pasara mi brazo por su hombro y me ayudase a salir. –Aun sigues en muy mal estado y creo que has perdido bastante sangre. Estás segura de no querer ir a un hospital?.

-Si, esta es la mejor manera.- contesté mientras nos encaminábamos al portal del edificio. –Gracias por todo, no sé como agradecértelo.

-No hay de que… realmente ya me lo has agradecido a tu manera.-me contestó dejándome algo perdida y sonriéndome. –Toma.- dijo alargándome una pequeña tarjeta que acababa de sacarse del bolsillo de la chaqueta. –Es mi tarjeta, si algún día necesitas ayuda o simplemente hablar con alguien solo llámame.

-Tenlo por seguro. Y gracias de nuevo.- dije abriendo la puerta del edificio como pude.- Nos veremos de nuevo.- sentencié adentrándome en los largos pasillos y escaleras que llevaban a mi apartamento.

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-Gracias.- dije correspondiendo a su abrazo. –No entiendo como después de las tantas veces que tengo que decirte lo siento y de tantas veces que me has ayudado sigues apoyándome y dándome esta confianza,

-Umi.- dijo rompiendo el abrazo y mirándome a los ojos. –Por que ante todo eres mi amiga, la persona que más quiero y también me has ayudado.- se acercó a mí y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Algo tenía esa mujer que siempre lograba tranquilizarme y hacerme olvidar de todo lo malo que me había estado pasando con solo eso, un beso y un abrazo. Nuestros labios se mantuvieron unidos por un buen rato no era un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria como estaba acostumbrada a dárselos a otras chicas sino un beso lleno de sentimientos entre las dos.

Un fuerte sonido nos sacó de aquel trance en el que habíamos entrado. Miramos hacía donde se produjo el sonido viendo como algo había sido lanzado al suelo y una sombra huía del lugar a toda prisa.

-Quien anda ahí?!-pregunté encaminándome hacia el lugar pero siendo detenida por la mujer a mi lado.

-Déjalo, sería algún curioso que se incomodaría con nuestro acercamiento.- dijo posando sus manos en mi cara para que volviera a verla. –Te apetece venir a casa?.- preguntó tan cerca de mí que más que oír sus palabras las aspiré.

-Estas segura?

Rompió la distancia entre nuestras bocas haciendo que volviéramos a fundirnos de nuevo en un beso que empezó a tornarse más pasional conforme pasaban los segundos.

-Si, estoy segura.- dijo separándose de mí, agarrando mi mano y arrastrándome hacía donde ella quisiera.

*Definitivamente si consiguiera enderezar mi vida quisiera que ella formara parte de todo*. Pensé mirándola con una sonrisa mientras nos encaminábamos a su apartamento.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ***YUUKI POV***

-Qué raro, su majestad llegando a una hora medio razonable.- dije irónicamente mirando mi reloj y seguidamente a la chica que acababa de entrar y con la que compartía despacho.

-Buenos días.- contestó Umi mostrándome una sonrisa que me hizo dudar si era ella.

El día había empezado como casi siempre solo que esta vez Umi había llegado casi a su hora y más feliz de lo normal al contrario que yo que estaba sumamente irritado con ella por lo sucedido anoche y que ni siquiera volvió a casa después de eso.

Fueron pasando los minutos y estoy seguro de que se percató de que algo me pasaba pero yo ni siquiera le prestaba atención simplemente estaba centrado en mis pensamientos intentando no levantarme de mi sitio y ponerla en su lugar.

-Te pasa algo Yuuki?.- preguntó pareciendo inocente y mirándome como si no entendiera mi silencio.

Levanté la mirada de lo que me mantenía ocupado y la miré a los ojos fulminándola. No necesité de ninguna palabra para que entendiese y volviera a sus cosas sin decir nada más.

Muy pocas veces había estado tan molesto con ella, quizás incluso podría decirse que esa era la primera vez que realmente me sentía molesto con ella a otra clase de nivel.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió a la mía para sentarse justo en la silla de enfrente. Noté como carraspeo su voz un par de veces intentando llamar mi atención pero por su bien sería mejor que desistiera.

-Me vas a decir que te pasa?.- preguntó algo cansada de que la ignorase.

-Será mejor que me dejes un rato tranquilo Umi.- respondí sin levantar la vista de mis papeles.

-Está bien…- contestó haciendo ademán de levantarse de la silla. –aunque pensándolo mejor, no. Yuuki soy tu amiga y sabes que puedes confiar en mí, que te pasa?.- preguntó sonando preocupada.

Cuando escuché aquello la bomba de relojería en mi interior estalló. Dejé de lado mi trabajo como si me hubieran dado al botón de cámara lenta y levanté la mirada para encararla. Por el rostro de Umi pude notar cómo se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien conmigo y es que estoy seguro de que la mirada que le estaba echando no era precisamente de estar bien, contento o incluso en mi estado normal.

-Puedo confiar en ti? Es eso verdad? Por qué yo creo que nadie puede confiar en ti.- escupí duramente haciendo que Umi quedara un tanto perpleja a mis palabras.

-A que te refieres? Sabes con certeza que puedes confiar en mí siempre Yuuki.-

Su respuesta no hizo más que enfurecerme más. Su tranquilidad e inocencia en ese asunto me quemaba.

-No Umi, ya estoy cansado de tus mentiras y tus pocas explicaciones. Empiezo a darme cuenta de lo poco que te importan las personas a excepción de ti misma.- dije creando silencio por su parte y una cara de completa sorpresa. -Y dime, donde pasaste la noche?

-Eh… en

-No, no me respondas.- corté su explicación. –No es asunto mío cierto? Nada es asunto mío y de nadie. Dime Umi, aprecias realmente a alguien?.

-Yo…

-Ah sí- volví a cortar su explicación. –Te importo yo y tu amigas no?.- pregunté socarronamente pero sin esperar respuesta. –Esas amigas a las que abandonaste como si nada y que aun hoy en día siguen preocupándose por ti sin darse cuenta que decidiste abandonarlas sin dar explicación porque no eres capaz de aceptar nada, esas amigas a las que ayer volviste a abandonar sin dar explicaciones después del revuelo que montaste.- solté con exasperación y levantándome de mi asiento para acercarme a ella y sentarme sobre el escritorio intimidándola de seguro.

-No sabes nada Yuuki.- contestó empezando a irritarse por mis acusaciones.

-Exacto, no sé nada porque no confías en nadie porque te crees en el derecho de hacer daño a los demás y abandonarlos como hizo Kotori contigo verdad?

No tuve tiempo a reaccionar cuando una bofetada se me vino encima. Sabía que había sobrepasado esa fina línea al hablar sobre la peligris. Seguí mirándola a los ojos los cuales se le habían oscurecido. Muy en mi interior me sentía mal por decir todas aquellas cosas pero estaba cansado de tantas mentiras y secretos.

-Sabes, ayer cuando te fuiste con esa mujer y nos dejaste sin decir nada me quedé con tus amigas que para tu sorpresa me contaron lo muy preocupadas que se quedaron cuando te fuiste, incluso pensaron que algo malo te había pasado.- dije ignorando su mirada y la bofetada que me había dado y a sabiendas que decirle algo así podría hacerle daño pero que mi rabia impedía verlo. –Iban a tu casa a preguntar por ti casi cada día y tus padres no hacían más que darles largas, nadie les decía nada. Y mientras tanto tu qué hiciste?.- pregunté exasperado. –Esconderte y olvidarte de ellas, pensar en cómo te sentías tu y no como se sentían ellas. Ayer vi la felicidad que tenían cuando estabais todas juntas y la decepción y el rastro de amargura que dejaste cuando te fuiste.

Solté todo aquel discurso casi sin pensar, simplemente dejé ir todo lo que en ese momento sentía. Mi tono era bastante fuerte por lo que mi amiga sabía bastante bien que estaba furioso con ella y por sus actos. No me di cuenta que conforme hablaba ella se hacía más pequeña. Ya no me miraba a los ojos, miraba al suelo, se notaba herida y podía sentir que lo estaba. Quizás me había excedido con todo lo que dije. Me la quedé mirando por largo tiempo sin que esta se moviera o dijera nada.

Mi enfado y nerviosismo empezó a disminuir viendo como mi amiga seguía sin reaccionar y llegando a mi mente las palabras que le había dicho. Quise disculparme pero tan pronto como fui a abrir la boca ella se levantó de su asiento y me miró con una cara que juraría no haber visto nunca. No sabía sin apreciar tristeza, odio, desolación, orgullo…

-No tienes ni puta idea! Me escuchas Yuuki! Ni puta idea!.- gritó con puro odio.

-Umi… lo, lo siento, no pretendía…

-Qué no pretendías? Que la persona que tanto amaba jugara conmigo y me prometiera la luna mientras se veía a la vez con su futuro marido? Que jugara conmigo e hiciera que toda mi familia me odiara y repudiara?.- escupió con ira y empezando a llorar por la propia rabia que le producían sus palabras y el admitir todo lo que decía.

-Umi… que es lo que pasó?.- pregunté con tristeza a mi amiga.

-Que mas da lo que pasó? Simplemente pasó y ya está ahora tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme.- sentenció justo a tiempo de que su teléfono empezara a sonar.

Vi como cogió el teléfono y miró la pantalla para saber quién llamaba. Su gesto se suavizó aunque sin dejar de mostrar esa mueca de incomodidad por lo que acababa de pasar. No estaba seguro de decir nada más, sabía que Umi no iba a contarme nada y menos después de cómo habían tenido esa discusión así que sabía que tendría que buscar otros medios para indagar un poco en su pasado.

-Es Tsu.- dijo después de que el teléfono llevara un rato sonando. Parecía tener miedo a cogerlo.

-Tsubasa?- pregunté. –Quizás ha decidido pasar por Tokyo a visitarnos.- dije inocentemente.

-No lo creo.- contestó secamente con la mirada clavada en la pantalla del teléfono. En eso el pequeño aparato dejó de sonar y se escuchó otro sonido que marcaba la llegada de un mensaje. La cara de Umi se desfiguró. –Te, tengo que irme, podrías cubrirme?.- preguntó.

Me la quedé mirando, realmente se veía preocupada y desesperada por salir. Ciertamente no sé ni por qué me lo preguntó ya que por norma general cuando quería irse simplemente se iba. Pensé que quizás también se sentía mal por toda esa discusión.

-Si, no te preocupes, ve.- dije. No podía negarme casi nunca a nada de lo que me pidiera.

-Gracias Yuuki.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse y dejando está abierta.

-Y otra vez como siempre.- me dije a mi mismo suspirando profundamente y aceptando que así era ella.

* * *

Salí del trabajo mucho más tranquilo de lo que había estado durante la mañana. Aun se me pasaba la cara de Kotori por la cabeza y es que no lograba entenderla.

Al poco de irse Umi la chica se acercó a nuestro despacho viendo como su amiga acababa de salir algo agitada y preocupada.

 _-A dónde iba Umi?- preguntó preocupada._

 _-Le ha surgido una emergencia que debe resolver.- mentí intentando que fuera creíble, al fin y al cabo Kotori era su jefa y podía acabar cansándose de la actitud que tenia la peliazul y acabaran en la calle._

 _-Entiendo…- dijo con tristeza y dándose la vuelta para marcharse.- aunque si tiene una emergencia es a mí a quien debe comunicárselo y soy yo quien debe darle el permiso de irse o no.- se dio la vuelta y dijo aquello llamando mi atención. Su rostro había cambiado y lo que pareciese al principio tristeza era ahora enfado._

 _-De acuerdo, se lo haré saber, discúlpala, simplemente no está pasando por un buen momento.- intenté defenderla._

 _-Y cuando pasa por un buen momento? Porque desde que hemos vuelto a encontrarnos parece estar siempre de malas. Ah no, espera a excepción de cuando está con su amiguita.- dijo mostrando una clara molestia._

 _-Eh? no entiendo._

 _-Nada, no importa. Controla a tu compañera o si no me veré forzada a mandaros de nuevo a buscar trabajo.- sentenció fríamente saliendo del lugar y dejándome de nuevo solo en el despacho._

Una y otra vez repasé los puntos de esa conversación. Los rostros y la mirada de la chica decían mucho y nada a la vez. Primero se mostró triste y apenada al ver como Umi de nuevo se iba y como al parecer parecía bastante agitada y preocupada al irse. Se apenó aun más al saber que se había ido por una urgencia pero que no fue a ella a quien se la comunicó. Por último su cara de enfado que podría jurar que no era de enfado sino de algo más. No entendía a lo que se refería con lo de la amiguita pero fue lo que me hizo pensar que quizás sintiera celos por Umi, pero si sentía celos es porque había algún sentimiento detrás y según su compañera esa chica no sentía nada. Entonces qué era lo que representaba esa cara y esa mirada realmente?

Dejé de pensar en todo eso cuando al fin llegué al lugar que buscaba. Tuve que preguntar un par de veces y perderme otro par hasta encontrar el lugar. Si quería encontrar algunas respuestas del pasado de Umi ese sería uno de los mejores sitios a donde ir. Sabía que estaba traicionando a su amiga pero sabía también que esa chica necesitaba ayuda y no iba a pedírsela a nadie. Tocó el timbre de la puerta esperando que hubiera alguien en casa y tan solo segundos después la puerta se abrió.

-Yuuki? Preguntó la chica rubia frente a él.

-Buenas tarde Eli.- contesté formalmente.

-Y Umi? Le ha pasado algo?.- preguntó algo alterada buscándola con la mirada al percatarse que venía solo.

-No, no, Umi está bien. Creo. Yo…esto…em… bueno había pensado en venir a hablar con vosotras.

-Con nosotras?.- preguntó dubitativa.

-Si, bueno según sé tú eras como una hermana mayor para Umi y Nozomi la conocía bastante bien. Me gustaría poder obtener algunas respuestas para poder ayudarla.- dije rascándome la nuca con nerviosismo. Conocía a esas chicas solo de un par de visitas pero me habían parecido de confianza y sabiendo lo mucho que les importaba Umi sabía que podía confiar en ellas.

-Ah, esto, si... pasa Nozomi estaba preparando té, le diré que prepare algo más y hablaremos.- dijo abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar. –Ponte cómodo, enseguida vuelvo.- señaló la sala de estar donde estuvimos hablando la vez que vinimos a su casa y desapareció por una de las puertas que había allí.

Atravesé el salón, bastante grande a mi parecer, y me senté en uno de los sillones que allí había. Mirando alrededor pude ver gran cantidad de fotos de las chicas juntas cosa que se me pasó desapercibida el primer día que fui allí, aunque es normal, ahora ya las conocía a todas y podía ponerles cara por lo que me sorprendió en gran medida la cantidad de fotografías que había y que en casi todas estuviera Umi. Seguí mirándolas por un rato mientras las anfitrionas de la casa llegaban a mi encuentro y me di cuenta de que casi todas eran de la misma época, cuando tan solo tenían 17 años. Intenté ver alguna posterior pero de esas había muy pocas y en su mayoría eran solo de Eli y Nozomi juntas.

-Yuuki! Qué alegría tenerte por aquí.- exclamo Nozomi saliendo por la misma puerta que se perdió Eli rato antes. –Siento la tardanza pero mi mujercita tiene problemas con la cocina y cuando le dije que calentara un poco mas de agua por poco no tengo que llamar a los bomberos.- rió por lo ocurrido.

-Mou! Nozomi! No digas esas cosas.- dijo la rubia saliendo por la misma puerta haciendo un puchero y cargando una bandeja con tazas.

-Ara, ara Elichi sigue teniendo vergüenza por no saber cocinar?.- volvió a reírse molestando mas a la menor.

Viendo la escena no pude evitar reírme por lo ocurrido y por como Nozomi molestaba a la pobre Eli. No cabía duda de que esas dos se amaban y eran tal para cual. "Ojalá Umi encuentre algún día a alguien así"- pensé volviendo mi cara a una de tristeza.

-Yuuki, que pasa con esa cara, acaso le pasó algo a Umi?.- preguntó la pelimorada.

-No lo sé pero tengo miedo de que le pase algo malo.- suspiré. –Siento que se está volviendo a perder y que hay algo que está ocultando, algo más grande de lo que puede sobrellevar.

-A que te refieres?.- preguntó Eli tomando asiento en el sillón frente a mí y pasándome una de las tazas de té.

-Bueno, antes de que apareciese Kotori de nuevo en su vida Umi ya empezó a comportarse algo extraña aunque no quise darle importancia. Luego apareció vuestra amiga y todo se le vino abajo. Supongo que volver a tenerla cerca fue el detonante que hizo que la carga que ya llevaba sumada a la carga de volver a ver a su viejo amor le explotara en la cara.- expliqué resumidamente.

-Su viejo amor?.- preguntó incrédula Eli. Parecía que solo había escuchado eso de todo lo que había dicho.

-Vamos Eli, no me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta que esas dos estaban locamente enamoradas.- dijo Nozomi sentada al lado de la rubia.

-Si, si… bueno… quizás sabía algo pero esto... emmm…- intentaba explicar algo Eli que se notaba realmente avergonzada.

-Pero entonces era cierto que Kotori amaba a Umi?.- pregunté directamente lo que quería saber.

-Mas que amarla perdía la vida por ella.- contestó Nozomi. –pero era una relación complicada.

-A que te refieres con complicada? Si las dos se amaban porque no estar juntas?

-Bueno…

-Aun hoy en día hay personas que no aceptan esa clase de relación.- dijo Eli cortando la explicación de Nozomi. Pude notar como ésta después de decir eso dibujaba una falsa sonrisa en su cara, sin duda ella misma sabía bien de lo que hablaba. –Los padres de ambas no admitirían esa clase de relación de ningún modo. La familia Sonoda era y sigue siendo una de las más influyentes y acomodadas de la zona. Son dueños del dojo que hay unas calles más arriba.- prosiguió haciendo que me parase a pensar porque Umi nunca me había contado nada de eso. –Umi era la única heredera directa de la familia por lo cual esperaban que pronto encontrase un hombre con el que casarse y liderar el negocio familiar. En su mente nunca cabria la idea de que su amada hija se enamorara de una mujer y decidiera compartir su vida junto a ella.- soltó eso último echando una mirada triste a Nozomi.

-Nunca me contó nada de eso.- dije apenado por saber todo eso de la familia Sonoda y porqué la chica prefería no hablar de su familia. –Pero y la familia de Kotori? Por qué no aceptaban esa relación?

-Eso no lo sabemos.- respondió Eli pensativa.

-Kotori es muy reservada con respecto a su familia.- continuó Nozomi. –Solo conocemos a su madre que a decir verdad nunca pensaría que no aceptaría esa clase de relación. De su padre no sabemos nada y solo conocemos al abuelo que es general de policía por lo que quizás puedas intuir la mente retorcida que debe tener para ese tipo de relación.

-Ya veo.- dije pensando en todo lo que me habían dicho. –pero aun así no entiendo entonces porque después de que al fin Umi se le declarara y Kotori aceptara ella la dejara por irse con su marido.

Después de decir aquello vi como el semblante en las chicas cambiaba. El que hasta entonces había estado relajado ahora estaba tenso como si algo de lo que había dicho les hubiera molestado.

-Ex marido.- dijo Eli con rabia y puntualizando bien el ex. –ese hijo de…- una mano consiguió taparle la boca antes de que la rubia siguiera hablando.

-No me gusta que hables así Elichi.- inquirió Nozomi dando una dura mirada a su novia. –Ese chico apareció de la nada.- prosiguió soltando de su agarre a la rubia y centrando su atención en mi. –Nadie supimos de donde había salido. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que la propia Kotori se presentara ante nosotras llorando y diciendo que Umi se había ido. Como entenderás no entendíamos nada y poco después conoció a ese chico al que nos presentó como su novio, pensamos que el simplemente fue el pañuelo de lágrimas después de que Umi la dejara.

-Qué?!.- exclamé frustrado por lo que acababa de oír. –Como que después conoció a ese chico? Después de que Umi la dejara? No, no, no aquí hay algo mal que no sabéis verdad?.

Las miré confundido y notando como la molestia dentro de mí iba creciendo. Como podía ser que esas chicas tan cercanas a Umi como eran no supieran nada de lo que pasó realmente. Lo pensé varias veces e intenté calmarme. Desde el principio sabía que sería buena idea ir a hablar con ellas y ahí tenía una de las respuestas. Ninguna de ellas sabía lo sucedido realmente hace 8 años pero quería decir eso entonces que Kotori lo ocultó o simplemente ella tampoco lo sabía?.

-A que te refieres Yuuki? Que es lo que no sabemos?.- preguntó una aun molesta Eli por hablar de ese hombre.

-Kotori conoció a ese chico mucho antes de que Umi se fuera y ya para ese entonces empezó a salir con el.- solté rápido y directo.

-Pero eso es imposible.- fue el turno de Nozomi de preguntar y sentirse molesta.

-No, no lo es. Al parecer poco después de que Umi se declarara a Kotori y esta correspondiera empecé a notar a mi amiga extraña. Nunca quería decirme que le pasaba pero yo estaba seguro de que algo con su nueva 'novia' le había pasado. Hasta que…- paré mi discurso mirándolas a los ojos y dudando si contarles lo que pasó realmente. Prometió a Umi no decir nada pero ya había llegado hasta ahí y aunque quizás se ganara perder a su amiga sabía que algún día la recuperaría cuando entendiese que lo había hecho por su bien. Necesitaba respuestas, saber qué es lo que esas chicas sabían y contar su versión y escuchar la de ellas era la mejor forma.

-Hasta que…?- preguntó Eli alargando la pregunta.

-La noche que Umi decidió dejarlo todo atrás.- suspiré y bajé la mirada intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para decir todo aquello. –Aquella noche llegó a nuestro apartamento prácticamente inconsciente y herida.

-Qué?!.- exclamaron las dos chicas sorprendidas y asustadas a la vez.

-Que quieres decir con prácticamente inconsciente y herida.- preguntó Eli preocupada y empezando a alterarse.

-Al parecer ese chico con el que estaba Kotori le propinó una paliza de la cual sigo sin entender como salió viva. Cuando llegó a casa y curé sus heridas me contó un poco lo que había pasado y como aquel chicho le dijo que se olvidara de Kotori, que ahora era su prometida.- solté rápidamente para no entretenerme en preguntas.

Miré a las chicas justamente después de dejar caer esa bomba sobre ellas y pude ver las caras de asombro e ira que tenían. Realmente ninguna de ellas sabía nada.

-Eso, eso no puede ser verdad.- dijo Nozomi completamente sorprendida y echándose las manos a la boca.

-Créeme que es verdad. Después de aquello decidió dejar toda su vida atrás. Pero sé que hay algo más detrás de esa historia.

-Tienes razón.- volvió a hablar Nozomi. –La Umi que conocíamos luchaba por lo que creía sin importar las dificultades que se le pusieran al frente. Si lo dejó todo y a todos es porque algo más debe de haber.- sentenció relajando su rostro y mirando a Eli quien seguía perdida en su mundo. –No denunció lo que había pasado?.- preguntó volviendo la vista sobre mí.

-No. Dijo que no valía la pena, que no serviría de nada, que olvidara todo aquello. Me hizo prometer nunca más hablar sobre esa noche pero necesito respuestas, no quiero que Umi vuelva a perderse.

-Voy a matar a esa estúpida!.- gritó de pronto Eli levantándose de su asienta y dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

-Elichi!.- exclamó Nozomi levantándose también y mirándola pero sin que la otra siquiera se inmutara.

-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!.- gritaba ignorándonos y dando golpes repetidos a la mesa.

Estaba claro que esas chicas seguían preocupándose por Umi. Era tan extraño que no supieran nada de lo ocurrido. Se supone que Kotori es su amiga y fue su marido quien hizo todo aquello y el culpable principal de que Umi las dejara atrás. Cómo podía ser que esa chica no les hubiera contado nada?. A cada cosa que parecía averiguar mas extraña se le hacía la historia.

-Será mejo que me vaya.- dije levantándome y viendo el panorama que empezaba a montarse. Esas chicas tendrían de lo que hablar y yo tenía algo de información nueva aunque eran ellas las que con mas información habían salido de la conversación. Tendría que seguir buscando por otro lado.

-Deberás disculparla, Umi siempre había sido como una hermana para ella y enterarse de algo así sin que ella le confiara nada o le pidiera ayuda le duele.- habló Nozomi tranquilamente acompañándome a la puerta. –Ha sido un gusto tenerte aquí y que nos contaras todo esto. Me alegro de que Umi encontrase un buen amigo como tu.- dijo abriendo la puerta para que pudiese salir mostrándome una sonrisa amigable.

-Gracias a vosotras por hacerme ver que hay algo mas detrás de todo esto.- sonreí de la misma manera saliendo a la calle para marcharme.

-Cuando coja a esa estúpida pienso matarla con mis propias manos!.- se escuchó gritar desde dentro de la casa.

-A quien voy a coger yo y a matar va a ser a ti como sigas hablando así!.- gritó Nozomi en dirección a la casa para que su novia se calmara. –Lo siento de veras Yuuki, es horrible cuando se pone así.

-No te preocupes.- dije finalizando la conversación. –Por cierto.- volví a hablar recordando algo antes de despedirme. –Antes Eli dijo ex marido, acaso Kotori ya no está con él?

-No.- contestó secamente dejándome confuso. –Aunque eso es una larga historia que ya te contaré otro día.- sentenció.

-Me parece bien. Adiós Nozomi, despídete de Eli por mi.- dije dándome la vuelta echándome a andar mientras me despedía con la mano.

-Adiós Yuuki, nos vemos pronto.- contestó.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

-Tsubasa? Qué pasa? A que venía ese mensaje?.- preguntó la chica notándosele el miedo que llevaban sus palabras.

-Umi tenemos que hablar.- contestó la ojiverde al otro lado de la línea

-Pero que es lo que pasa?

-Se complica Umi, estamos en verdaderos problemas.- dijo sonando preocupada.

-Mierda Tsu! Te dije que debíamos arreglar eso cuanto antes!.- exclamó Umi.

-Eso es lo que he estado intentando pero cada vez menos personas confían en nosotros.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos solas en esto?.- preguntó aun más preocupada.

-Sería una forma sencilla de decirlo. En un par de horas estoy en Tokyo, reunámonos y pensemos en algo.

-Está bien, quedamos donde ya sabes.

-Hm.- afirmó. –Nos vemos en unas horas. Ah y Umi!.- exclamó antes de colgar. –Ándate con ojo, si hay un funeral prefiero que sea el mío antes que el tuyo.- dijo intentando apaciguar el asunto.

-Lo que digas.- sentenció la peliazul colgando la llamada y dejándose caer sobre su cama.

"Sabía que había sido todo muy sencillo hasta ahora"- se dijo para sí misma cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco. Sabía que se le venía encima tiempos malos y que todo lo que descansara ahora lo agradecería otro día. Tenía hora y media para salir de casa e ir al encuentro con Tsubasa así que prefirió aprovechar esa hora para dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Siento la tardanza, prometí actualizar el finde pero he tenido problemillas (mi revisora estaba en mode vagancia pos trabajo) aun así aquí está. Como dije es un cap más largo compensando el anterior y donde empiezan a descubrirse cosillas txan txan. La pobre pajarita lo va a pasar mal con los celos y es que no se entera de nada o no quiere enterarse.**  
 **Espero poder traer el siguiente cap pronto y también espero que sea de su agrado, aveces pienso que la historia se me empieza a ir de las manos y tomar vida propia con tanto ocultismo xD parece digno de un caso de CSI :P pero poco a poco van a ir viniendo las respuestas a todo.  
No olviden dejar sus reviews si les gusta y que me hacen tan feliz :D**


	8. Chapter 8

-Cuando crees que volverá Umi?.- preguntó Kotori a Yuuki que acababa de entrar a su despacho por petición de ésta.

-No...No lo sé.- contestó dubitativo, encongiéndose de hombros y sin mirarla a la cara.

Umi llevaba algo más de una semana sin aparecer por la oficina ni por ningún sitio al que soliera ir y él aún se dedicaba a encubrirla. Quería confiar en que su compañera tenía una buena excusa para ausentarse. Aprovechando la relación cercana que sabía que tenía con su jefa se inventó una historia suficientemente creíble para que ésta no la despidiera por faltar tantos días a trabajar sin dar ninguna explicación.

La última vez que Yuuki supo de ella fue el mismo día que fue a hablar con Eli y Nozomi. Cuando llegó al apartamento se lo encontró completamente vació, supuso que Umi estaría en otra de sus escapadas pero las horas pasaban y la chica seguía sin volver. La llamó un par de veces y acabó hablando con el contestador de su teléfono.

Ese mismo día, ya de madrugada, mientras estaba durmiendo escuchó como alguien irrumpía en el apartamento tratando de ser silencioso pero removiendo todas las cosas. Sin dudarlo, el chico salió disparado de su cama asustado hacia donde provenían los ruidos temiendo que algún ladrón hubiera entrado. Pero lo que encontró fue la mirada seria de Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa? Que haces aquí?.- preguntó confundido, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ey, hola Yuuki. Yo… bueno, tenía algo que hablar con Umi.- contestó ésta inocentemente.

Iba a preguntarle algo más cuando un fuerte ruido se escuchó proveniente de la habitación de su compañera. Sin dudarlo se dirigió a ella esperando encontrarse al culpable de tal alboroto. Lo que encontró es a una Umi bastante alterada acabando de preparar una bolsa con lo que parecía ser su ropa.

-Umi?.- preguntó el chico algo desorientado por lo que veía.

-Yuuki!- se sobresaltó mirándolo a los ojos, cerró la mochila llena hasta arriba, se la echó al hombro y salió de la habitación en dirección a la puerta del apartamento sin contestarle nada más al chico.

-Umi que pasa? A dónde vas?.- volvió a preguntar el chico aún mas confundido.

Umi estaba completamente alterada y nerviosa. El temblor en su cuerpo podía notarse de lejos y en la oscuridad que estaba sumida el apartamento por ser de noche. Yuuki miró a la otra chica, percatándose de que esta estaba más tranquila pero sin dejar de tener esa aura de incomodidad que también rodeaba a Umi. El chico vio como ésta segunda se acercaba a su amiga y le susurró algo que no pudo alcanzar a oír.

-Yuuki, se que últimamente no confías en mi.- dijo de repente mirando a los ojos de su compañero. –pero debes hacerlo. Juro que me importáis más de lo que crees.- continuó bajando su rostro y mirando al suelo. –y es por eso por lo que estoy haciendo todo esto. No puedo quedarme aquí. Cree en mi, cúbreme como puedas en el trabajo o no lo hagas, eso ya no importa. Pero por favor no me busquéis.- dejó salir por su boca la peliazul dejando escapar algunas lágrimas que fueron vistas por su compañero..

-Umi, que es lo que pasa? Cuéntame que te tiene así, quizás pueda ayudarte.- contestó Yuuki dando unos pasos hacía su compañera para intentar reconfortarla sin entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

Quiso acercarse más, quería apoyarla y ayudarla en lo que sea que la tuviese así pero otra persona se interpuso entre él y su compañera poniéndole una mano en el pecho y frenándolo. Fue a recriminarle algo a la ojiverde que se interponía pero en ese momento Umi se dio media vuelta y salió lo más rápido que pudo del apartamento dejándolos solos a ellos dos.

-Umi!.-llamó sin obtener respuesta. –Tsubasa, que es lo que pasa?.- preguntó a la chica que aun seguía ahí cortándole el paso para que no corriera tras su amiga.

-Se que todo esto te parece extraño pero confía en ella. No la busquéis. Yo me encargaré de ella por ahora. Estaremos a salvo.- dijo mirando al chico a los ojos con tristeza. No lo conocía demasiado pero conocía a Umi y sabía que lo tenía en gran estima por lo que dejarlo de esa manera sin dar explicaciones sabía que le costaba. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir por la puerta del apartamento por donde segundos antes había desaparecido su amiga.

-Espera.- paró el chico cogiéndola del brazo pero sin que esta se girara de nuevo a mirarle. –A salvo de que Tsubasa? Que es lo que pasa? A donde vais a ir y porque hacéis esto?

-Será mejor que por el momento no sepas nada y que ojalá nunca tengas que saberlo.- respondió consiguiendo soltarse del agarre de Yuuki y saliendo por la puerta dejando así a un desconcertado chico en aquel apartamento.

.

-Pero lleva ya una semana fuera, tan grave era ese asunto?.- habló Kotori algo ofuscada aunque sin entender bien si era debido a que Umi había desaparecido de nuevo o que había vuelto a hacerlo sin decirle nada a ella. –Bueno, no importa, pero cuando hables con ella dile que se ponga en contacto conmigo. No puedo tolerar este tipo de comportamientos.- volvió a hablar esta vez relajando más su estado. –Puedes irte.- finalizó haciéndole un gesto al chico de que podía volver a su trabajo.

Yuuki ya no sabía qué hacer, cada día que pasaba todo era más sospechoso y Kotori no iba a permitir pasar ese comportamiento mucho más tiempo por alto. Salió de aquel despacho pensando de nuevo en su amiga, todos sus pensamientos habían estado dirigidos a ella durante todos esos días. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Iba caminando hacia su despacho cuando unos fuertes gritos y sonidos se escuchaban del otro lado de la oficina.

-Donde esta? Umi! Umi! Sal ahora mismo!.- gritaba desesperada la voz de una mujer

Todo el mundo en aquella oficina se le quedó mirando sin entender que es lo que pasaba. La chica parecía traída por el mismísimo diablo.

-Acaso no te cansas de andar apareciendo inapropiadamente y reclamando a Umi?!.- exclamó Maki quien había escuchado todo el alboroto y se encontraba cerca de la escena.

-Piensa lo que quieras pero dime donde está. Pienso matarla como la encuentre.- volvió a gritar la mujer.

-No crees que quizás es por eso por lo que no quiere verte?!.- preguntó con sorna la pelirroja. –Eres una demente.- dijo poniéndose frente a ella y deteniendo su búsqueda.

-Y tu una aprovechada.- contraatacó la mujer mirándola a los ojos.

Fuertes pasos empezaron a escucharse tras aquellas dos mujeres que parecían iban a matarse con la mirada. El equipo de seguridad de la empresa empezaba a hacerse visible, alguien los había llamado y ahora 3 grandes hombres rodeaban a la mujer que había irrumpido y causado todo ese alboroto sin que pudiese dar un paso más.

En ese mismo momento Yuuki consiguió llegar al lugar del altercado encontrándose con la escena que había allí y encontrando en el centro de las miradas a la peligranate con la que Umi discutió en el karaoke.

-Ey, ey!.- gritó el chico a los guardias haciendo que estos se giraran a mirarlo. –Déjenla, yo la conozco.- dijo mirando a la chica y acercándose a ella.

-Lo siento chico pero tenemos órdenes estrictas de echar a cualquier individuo que perturbe el estado de la empresa.- habló uno de los guardias agarrando del brazo a la chica para sacarla de allí.

-Esperen!.- gritó esta zafándose como pudo del agarre y acercándose rápidamente a Yuuki. –Donde está Umi, necesito hablar con ella.- habló la chica agarrándolo por los hombros desesperadamente.

-Yo… no… no…

-Que es todo este alboroto?!.- gritó otra mujer cortando a Yuuki y haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran a verla. –Creí haber contratado seguridad para velar por la empresa!.- volvió a hablar.

-Lo sentimos jefa.- contestó uno de los guardias haciendo una señal para que sus compañeros agarrasen de nuevo a la causante del alboroto. –Esta chica entró con una acreditación.- volvió a hablar el hombre extendiéndole la tarjeta que había usado para entrar. –No pudimos hacer nada pero no volverá a ocurrir, en seguida nos ocupamos de ella y disculpe nuestro error.

La peligris allí presente miró el pase identificativo con el que había entrado la chica reconociendo el nombre de la portadora y el rostro que vio en la foto. Si alguien en esa oficina hubiese tenido un oído excelente podría haber escuchado como el corazón de Kotori se aceleraba por segundos.

-Erena Toudo.- dijo en un pequeño susurro de irritación y levantando su vista para encontrarse con los ojos esmeralda que tenía enfrente. –Suéltenla. –dijo a sus guardias dejándolos a todos confundidos.

-Pero señorita…

-Venga conmigo.- dijo Kotori en dirección a la chica que se zafó de los guardias asesinándolos con su mirada y siguiendo a su liberadora sin entender quien era esa chica y porque le resultaba tan familiar.

Yuuki se quedó mirando la escena y como cuando las miradas de aquellas dos chicas se encontraron parecieron saltar chispas. Aun así no iba a perder su oportunidad de averiguar algo sobre el paradero de Umi, quizás esa chica que andaba buscándola sabía más de lo que creía. Sin que ninguna de ellas se percatara las siguió hasta el despacho de Kotori donde se encerraron para que nadie escuchara la conversación.

Podía notarse a leguas la incomodidad de las chicas. Para la peligris no era sencillo tener delante a la persona que sabía que había robado el corazón de Umi, pero aun así quería hablar con ella, conocerla, saber algo.

Erena por su parte la miraba fijamente, notaba algo extraño en esa chica, algo se le hacía familiar aunque estaba segura de que nunca la había visto antes pero algo en su interior le decía que conocía a esa chica.

-Ponte cómoda.- dijo la peligris señalando a uno de los asientos frente a su escritorio mientras ella se acercaba a una cristalera.- Quieres algo para tomar?.- preguntó cogiendo un par de vasos sin esperar respuesta y una botella de licor, sin alcohol ya que en el trabajo no se permitía beber.

Erena seguía sin contestar y simplemente observaba a la chica intentando ordenar su mente y recordar de que le sonaba tanto la peligrís. Un silencio incómodo empezó a reinar entre las dos sin que ninguna supiera cómo o por donde iniciar la conversación hasta que unos suaves golpes en la puerta las sacaron de ese fuego cruzado de miradas.

-Señorita Minami, lo siento.- se disculpó Yuuki entrando por la puerta sin ni siquiera esperar el permiso para entrar. –Puedo hablar con ella?.- preguntó esperanzado.

-Primero soy yo quien debe hablar con ella y que me explique porque ha irrumpido en mi oficina de esa manera.- contestó secamente la mujer sentándose sobre el escritorio frente a la silla donde se sentaba Erena.

-Kotori, por favor, se que quieres reprender a esta mujer por ser una irrespetuosa pero necesito hablar con ella, necesito preguntarle algo sobre Umi.- dijo eso último sin percatarse que nombrar a la peliazul no había sido buena idea.

La mujer que hasta ahora había permanecido parada y en silencio empezó a moverse mirando de nuevo a la peligris y seguidamente al chico parado tras ella a quien le había estado dando la espalda. Se levantó de su asiento pensando en lo que dijo desde que entró por la puerta.

-Yuuki verdad?.- preguntó Erena hablando finalmente y recordando al chico. –Dime donde está Umi, necesito hablar con ella.- dijo sonando algo desesperada.

-Acaso no estaba contigo?!.- preguntó algo exaltada Kotori a la chica que ahora le daba la espalda, haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran por el tono que usó.

Erena volvió a darse la vuelta encarando a la peligris que había osado dirigirse en ese tono a ella. No estaba pasando por buenos días desde que Umi se había ido y se había enterado de que estaba en peligro. Necesitaba encontrarla cuanto antes y esos dos no parecían ayudarla. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle a la chica por la pregunta estúpida que acababa de hacer cuando el chico habló:

-Kotori…Perdón, señorita Minami.- dijo corrigiéndose finalmente dándose cuenta que ya antes la había tratado con demasiada naturalidad y el aun no tenía tanta confianza además de seguir siendo su jefa. –Umi… esto… em…

El chico no sabía por dónde escapar de la situación. La mejor excusa que se le ocurrió en el momento de encubrir a su compañera fue que una amiga suya había sufrido un accidente y estaba grave por lo cual se ausentaría unos días para cuidarla… Amiga que estaba ahora con ellos ahí sin signos de haber sufrido un accidente.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Erena un interruptor acababa de saltar. "Minami…"- pensó para sus adentros. "Minami Kotori"- volvió a pensar escuchando como esos dos discutían y poniendo las piezas finales al rompecabezas al que había estado dándole vueltas.

-Tu eres Kotori Minami?.- preguntó interrumpiendo la discusión entre la ojimiel y Yuuki.

Yuuki la miró dubitativo, supuso que si conocía a Umi posiblemente conociera a sus amigas aunque eso era algo evidente cuando contó el lio que tuvo Umi con cierta pelirroja así que sabía que estaba en lo cierto, esa chica sabía algo más y quizás era la persona adecuada para hacerle preguntas. Aun así el tono molesto de la chica le avisaba que algo no andaba bien.

Kotori por su parte se le quedó mirando sin entender por que la conocía... Acaso Umi le había hablado de ella? . Vio como la cara de aquella mujer cambió por completo al decir su nombre. La miraba aún mas fijamente de lo que lo había estado haciendo en un principio pero ahora podía notar un profundo odio hacia su persona, algo que no entendía, pero que le asustaba.

Tan pronto como la peligris afirmó que efectivamente era ella la persona con ese nombre la peligranate se abalanzó sobre ella cogiéndola del cuello y arrastrándola hacia la pared que quedaba a sus espaldas acorralándola y clavando su mirada esmeralda en aquellos ojos miel a los que por fin podía conocer personalmente.

-Tú…!- dejó salir Erena mordiendo su lengua y apretando mas a la chica contra la pared.

-Me…me haces… daño.- consiguió hablar la peligrís mirándola con puro terror y mirando después a Yuuki en busca de ayuda pero el chico se había quedado completamente impresionado y no se movía del sitio.

-Tu tienes la culpa de todo!.- gritó Erena asustando mas a la chica.

-Suelta….no puedo….respirar…..- contestó con la voz rota Kotori que empezaba a sentir que había sido una muy mala idea dejar pasar a esa chica cuando ella misma se dijo que sería mejor mantenerla lejos después de ver como actuó con Umi la tarde que salieron.

Yuuki estaba estático viendo la escena, no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar ni de donde procedía ese arrebato de ira de esa mujer pero en cuanto escuchó como su jefa casi susurraba y luchaba por conseguir algo de aire entró en funcionamiento de nuevo corriendo hacia la peligranate y apartándola algo bruscamente de su víctima. Ahora era a él a quien parecía dirigir su rabia Erena mientras Kotori recobraba la compostura tosiendo y respirando bruscamente.

-Que es lo que te pasa?! Estás loca o es que quieres matar a alguien?!.- gritó el chico mirando furioso a Erena.

-Todo esto es por su culpa!.- volvió a gritar la mujer señalando con odio a la chica que aun seguía en el suelo respirando poco a poco.

-De qué coño estás hablando?.- preguntó Yuuki de nuevo intentado intimidar a esa mujer y que dejara de comportarse como una loca.

-Juro que como le pase algo a Umi por tu culpa pienso venir a por ti! ME ESCUCHAS?- gritó de nuevo acercándose a la chica que aun seguía en el suelo. Kotori levantó la mirada y la encaró:

-Pero si ni siquiera sé donde está.- contestó frustrada.

-No vales nada. No eres nada!.- volvió a reprender Erena dejando que algunas lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos. –No tuviste suficiente hace 8 años que ahora vuelves a regocijarte en su sufrimiento?

-De…de que hablas?.- preguntó Kotori completamente perdida.

-No mereces nada de ella. No mereces ni una de las lágrimas que Umi derramó por ti. Eres una mancha en su vida. Una mancha que no consigue limpiar.- escupió con rabia y agachándose al nivel de Kotori para seguir hablando. –Si alguien vuelve a hacerle daño por tu culpa o algo peor no respondo de mis actos. Entendiste?.- preguntó cogiéndola del cuello de la camisa y clavando su mirada en ella. Tras unos segundos encarándola la soltó bruscamente contra la pared y se levantó.

-Ya basta Erena, esto no es algo que querría Umi, la encontraremos y verás que simplemente ha sido otro de sus arrebatos.- dijo Yuuki que de nuevo se había quedado parado escuchando todo lo que aquella chica dijo.

-Si? Y como estas tan seguro?.- preguntó furiosa. "Acaso esa chica nunca estaba feliz?"- Se preguntó Yuuki.

-No, no lo sé pero lo presiento. Además se fue con Tsubasa. No la conozco mucho pero esa chica me resulta de confianza, de seguro estará bien.

El silencio después de que Yuuki digiera aquellas palabras se hizo presente. Kotori seguía mirando con miedo la escena sentía que en cualquier momento esa mujer volvería a atacarla. Erena sin embargo al escuchar aquel nombre se alteró pero esta vez de preocupación. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y su cara pasó de la rabia al miedo.

-Dime que no te refieres a Kira Tsubasa.- dijo la peligranate a modo de pregunta.

-Si.- contestó sin entender como esa chica también conocía a Tsubasa.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda!.- exclamó empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras se rascaba la sien de forma pensativa. –Si está con Tsubasa es porque algo no ha salido bien. Mierda!.- volvió a exclamar dando un duro golpe al escritorio de Kotori.

-Erena, que es lo que pasa?.- volvió a preguntar el chico desconcertado completamente.

-Que van a matarlas!.- gritó exasperada mirando al chico que palideció ante esas palabras. –Tengo que irme. Por favor, llámame si consigues saber algo de ella.- habló extendiéndole su tarjeta y saliendo por la puerta del despacho sin más miramientos.

Yuuki y Kotori se quedaron mudos, mirando la puerta fijamente intentando procesar todo pero sin obtener éxito.

-Donde está Umi...?- consiguió preguntar Kotori rompiendo el silencio y poniéndose al fin en pié.

-No, no lo sé.- contestó con tristeza el chico que no apartaba la mirada de la puerta.

-Yuuki!.- gritó la chica llamándole la atención para que se girara y la viera. –Escúchame, no sé qué pasa con Umi pero tenemos que encontrarla.- dijo mas calmadamente desconcertando al chico.

-Por qué?

-Por qué? Acaso no has escuchado lo que ha dicho esa loca?.- preguntó Kotori confundida por su pregunta.

-No me refería a eso sino a por qué haces esto?.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.- contestó confundida.

-Por qué después de lo que pasó hace tanto eres capaz de seguir tratándola como si no supieras nada y como si nada fuera contigo? Como si realmente te importara...- contestó Yuuki empezando a enfadarse por su impotencia de no saber nada ni saber qué hacer.

-Pero que es lo que pasó?.- preguntó de nueva cuenta la chica confundiendo e irritando más al chico.

-Debes de ser una persona fría y sin corazón si eres capaz de olvidar lo que tuvo que pasar Umi por tu culpa.- escupió este apartando su mirada de ella y dándose media vuelta. –Umi me dejó en claro que no la buscara y que la cubriera aquí, ahora ya sabes que ni siquiera yo sé donde está así que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Yo por mi parte voy a buscarla sin importar lo que digiera, porque soy su amigo, su compañero y yo nunca la dejaría tirada.-dijo esto último volviendo a darse la vuelta y mirando a Kotori con rabia en los ojos. –Tú ocúpate de tus asuntos o de recordar que es lo que pasó hace 8 años si te interesa.- finalizó echándose a andar y saliendo por la puerta dejando sola a Kotori.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La joven se aferraba fuertemente a su amiga dejando salir así todo el llanto que mantenía retenido. Honoka sentía como se le rompía el corazón por ver a su amiga en ese estado.

Ese día había estado trabajando hasta tarde por lo que se retrasó más en llegar a casa. Tenía ganas de llegar, darse una buena ducha y descansar todo lo que pudiese. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a Kotori esperándola en su puerta echa un ovillo y llorando.

-Kotori? Que haces aquí?.- preguntó Honoka poniéndose a la altura de su amiga quien tapaba su cara con las manos para ocultar el llanto. Posó una mano sobre su hombre intentando calmarla pero esta ni tan siquiera reaccionó.

-…

-Vamos, cogerás frio.- dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara viendo que su amiga no contestaba y seguía llorando sin siquiera mirarla.

Entraron a casa y para suerte de Honoka y sobre todo de Kotori no había nadie. Sus padres deberían estar en la tienda aun trabajando y su hermana de seguro estaba con Alisa fuera. Se dirigieron a su habitación donde podrían hablar tranquilas sobre lo que había pasado.

-Quédate aquí, iré a preparar algo de té.- dijo Honoka sentando a su amiga en la cama. Esta seguía llorando aunque más calmadamente. –En seguida vuelvo.

-Por qué pasa esto?.- soltó de pronto Kotori que seguía ocultando el rostro con sus manos preocupando más a su amiga.

-Kotori.- habló Honoka volviendo sobre sus pasos y sentándose a su lado antes de salir de la habitación. –Tienes que calmarte.- pasó una mano por su cabello acariciándola. –todo va a estar bien de acuerdo?. Traeré ese té que tanto te gusta para que te relajes y me cuentes que es lo que te preocupa.- dijo ganándose una afirmación de su amiga.

Salió de la habitación con tristeza y sin entender nada. Kotori podría ser de apariencia frágil pero era una de las personas más fuertes que había conocido. Hacía muchos años que no la había visto perder el sentido y llegar a su casa llorando como acababa de hacer. A decir verdad la última vez que hizo algo así fue cuando Umi se fue. En aquel entonces era muy frecuente que su mejor amiga llegara a su casa y la necesitara para llorar todo lo que sentía. En cierto modo incluso hizo que Honoka sintiera rabia por Umi quien se había ido sin importarle como se sentía la persona que tanto la quería y como la estaba haciendo sufrir.

Al poco tiempo de aquello recordó como Kotori les presentó a aquel chico que posteriormente se convertiría en su marido y como a partir de aquello todo empezó a cambiar. Dejó de ir a su casa y llorar, en definitiva dejó de ir a su casa y de frecuentarla a ella o a cualquiera de sus amigas. Empezó a alejarse de todo y a pasar más tiempo con aquel chico del que nadie sabía nada. Parecía que se había olvidado de Umi por completo así que achacaba aquellos días de llantos como un simple berrinche de adolescente. Desde entonces nunca más volvió a ver a su amiga como volvía a estarlo ahora.

Cogió al fin el agua que ya había empezado a hervir, la puso en la bandeja donde ya había puesto un par de tazas y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación donde esperaba su amiga. Apenas hizo ruido y nada más entrar se percató como Kotori ahora estaba semitumbada en su cama y parecía dormida.

-Umi…-dijo la chica medio dormida alertando a Honoka quien sin darse cuenta tropezó con algo que había en el suelo y por poco no rodó tirando lo que traía en las manos. Aunque todo aquel ruido consiguió despertar a la chica.

-Lo, lo siento, no quería despertarte.- dijo Honoka ruborizada por su torpeza y depositando finalmente la bandeja con la bebida en una mesilla.

-Me quedé dormida?.- rió algo inocente. –Lo siento, supongo que me agoté de tanto llorar.- finalizó bajando su mirada al suelo con tristeza.

-Kotori, que es lo que ha pasado?.- preguntó Honoka realmente preocupada y tomando asiento al lado de su amiga.

-No lo sé.- contestó en un suspiro.

-Es sobre Umi verdad?.- preguntó de nuevo Honoka sorprendiendo a la peligris.

-No estoy del todo segura. Es solo que cuando la veo siento algo que me oprime el pecho. Siento que tengo que pedirle perdón pero no sé porqué.- empezaron a escurrir lágrimas de nuevo por su ojos.

-Eres demasiado buena Kotori.- dijo la ojiazul abrazándola y reconfortando a su amiga para que dejara de llorar. –Por qué crees que deberías pedirle perdón. Es ella la que se fue y es ella la que ha vuelto de una manera extraña que ni siquiera se acerca a la Umi que un día fue nuestra amiga.- sentenció sabiendo que esas palabras quizás no eran las que querría escuchar su amiga pero que eran las que tendría que asimilar.

-Pero siento que todo fue mi culpa. Yo debí hablar con Umi en aquel entonces, contarle la verdad de lo que estaba pasando, decirle que todo era una farsa…-habló sin pensar confundiendo a Honoka.

-No fue tu culpa. Además a que te refieres? Que tendrías que haberle dicho?

-Quizás si ella lo hubiera sabido no se habría ido, quizás y solo quizás me habría ayudado.- siguió hablando desconcertando cada vez más a su amiga.

-De que estás hablando Kotori?.- preguntó preocupada Honoka levantando la cara de su amiga y haciendo que esta la mirara a los ojos. No entendía nada de lo que su amiga estaba diciendo.

-Si le hubiese contado que me obligaron a casarme con él… que yo la amaba a ella y solo a ella…

* * *

 **Y más drama. A veces cuando estoy escribiendo no veo el momento de acabar con tanto misterio xDD incluso a estas alturas empieza a costarme mantener un nivel de misterio sin que todo explote en la cara rápidamente y creedme me está costando y es por eso por lo que los capítulos que llevaba de ventaja por si me venían bloqueos se han acabado. Espero poder traer siguiente capítulo pronto porque odio saber lo que quiero pero ponerme a ello y que no salga nada. Incluso me he aventurado a escribir un One Shot (KotoUmi de nuevo xD) a ver si me inspiraba pero nada... lo publicaré en próximos dias, en cuanto mi Beta lo revise ^^**  
 **.**  
 **Respecto a FIRESTORM no sabes lo mucho que me alegró tu review :D y si, es cierto que si las cosas ya están mal y creen que no pueden empeorar es porque no saben el futuro que le tengo deparado a todo esto xD aun así me alegra que te enganche ese misterio con el que trabajo... aveces pienso que me excedo pero poco a poco se van sabiendo mas cositas. Respecto el NicoMaki no se como puedo plantearlo me gustaría que interactuaran mas en la historia la verdad y creeme que si lo consigo alguien sufrirá. Yo también estoy cansada de melosidades entre esas dos :P**  
 **.**  
 **Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y recuerden dejarme sus reviews si les gustó o simplemente dejarlas para hacerme feliz :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gomen :( Este capítulo costó de arrancar ya que quería basarlo un poco en el pasado de Umi y como fue que hizo un cambio de vergonzosa a depravada xD y a la vez mantener ese misterio tras todo el asunto KotoUmi que hay. El siguiente cap será sobre Kotiti y poco a poco sus historias se irán encontrando y cruzando entre si... ups! mejor no hablo más.**

 **Aquí les dejo el cap, el más largo hasta el momento :)**

 **Recuerden que ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Salió del edificio tan rápido como le permitieron sus pies. Toda la situación por la que estaba pasando se le empezaba a hacer demasiado grande.

Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con la fría noche de Tokyo. Miles de luces alumbraban las calles y todos aquellos altos edificios llenos de vida, sin embargo todo se sentía vacío y solitario.

-Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?- le preguntó Tsubasa a sus espaldas sacándola de sus pensamientos.

No se molestó ni siquiera en mirarla. Esa chica se encontraba en la misma situación. Las dos eran perseguidas y podían perderlo todo en un parpadeo y sin embargo solo ella era la que parecía actuar como si ya lo hubiese perdido.

-Vamos, hay que irse de aquí.- volvió a hablar haciendo que esta vez Umi reaccionara y empezase a caminar en dirección al coche de su compañera.

-Saldremos de esta, lo haremos, saldremos seguro.- dijo Umi más para sí misma que para Tsubasa. A partir de ese momento ese iba a ser su mantra diario.

-No solo saldremos de esta sino que todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Si.- senteció. Umi no tenía más que decir, tenía esperanza de que realmente todo saliera bien pero había demasiadas cosas en su contra.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde que Umi irrumpiera en su propio departamento y saliera huyendo de allí sin dar explicaciones, ni siquiera una despedida que valiera la pena. Se arrepentía de dejar a Yuuki de esa manera y en su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a que seguramente el chico vería que acabaría haciéndole lo mismo que a sus amigas años atrás y decidiera darle la espalda pero quizás así sería mejor, quizás así estaría a salvo.

-Tienes que comer algo.- dijo Tsubasa entrando al coche y sentándose a su lado ofreciéndole una bolsa que contenía un poco de comida rápida.

-Solo llevamos unos días fuera y ya estoy agotada.- comentó apenada sin mirar a su amiga y rechazando la comida que le ofrecía con un gesto de su mano.

No habían hecho otra cosa que ir de arriba para abajo durante esos días. Sin un sitio fijo donde descansar o tomar un baño. Dormían de cualquier manera en el coche e intentaban ser vistas lo menos posible.

-Entiendo que todo esto sea una mierda Umi pero llevas casi dos días sin comer y por eso estás cansada, no me vengas solo con el tema del sentimentalismo y come.- dijo algo frustrada por la actitud de su compañera ofreciéndole de nuevo la bolsa de comida.

-Eres muy borde a veces, lo sabes no?- recriminó mirándola y cogiendo la bolsa. –Además, no conoces otra cosa que no sean las hamburguesas? Vas a engordar.

-Uy perdone señora sofisticada la próxima vez me encargaré de traerle algo del agrado de su pijo paladar.- habló sarcásticamente.

-No tengo un paladar pijo.- contestó viendo la hamburguesa que tenía en sus manos. –pero esto es asqueroso. Y no es señora sino señorita.- volvió a rebatir.

-Te han dicho alguna vez que eres como un grano en el culo?.- habló dándole un gran bocado a su comida. –Efto efta bueno, no fe porfque no te gufta.

-Y a ti te han dicho alguna vez que eres como una especie de enanito gruñón?, además, no hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación.

-Agh.- se quejó mirándola con mala cara. –Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Erena.

Ante el comentario Umi sonrió y se sintió satisfecha por ganar la batalla. Aun así el nombrar a Erena hizo que recobrara el sentido en sus pensamientos. Ella era de las pocas personas que sabían del tema pero aun así ni siquiera ella podía saber donde estaban ahora. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo pensando en lo que la peli granate sería capaz de hacerles si algún día volvían a verse después de la que le montó por solo unas semanas.

-Crees que está bien que no le contemos nada a Erena? Al fin y al cabo fue ella la que más nos ayudó.- habló saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Por el momento creo que es lo mejor. Siempre le deberemos estar agradecidas por lo que hizo por nosotras pero por su bien es mejor que deje de implicarse en todo esto.

-Lo sé… es solo que a estas alturas ya debe haberse enterado por sus padres o por ella misma de que ese hijo de puta saldría de la cárcel y por lo tanto vendría a por nosotras.- dijo calmadamente recostándose en su asiento. –Ni siquiera le hemos dado una señal de que seguimos vivas y me siento mal por ella.

-No te preocupes, estará bien. Ahora acaba de comer y duerme un rato, empiezas a parecer un mapache.- ordenó señalando las ojeras que empezaban a formarse en los ojos de Umi. –Además yo tengo que hacer unas llamadas.- dijo acabando de comer y proponiéndose a salir del coche.

-A dónde vas?- preguntó preocupada viendo como Tsubasa había salido del coche sin siquiera controlar donde estaban.

-No te preocupes, no hay nadie por aquí, además son asuntos que me gustaría tratar en privado.- dijo alzando el teléfono dándole a entender que se refería a la llamada. –Tú descansa que luego te toca conducir a ti.

Umi se resignó a las palabras dichas y no objetó nada más. Vio como Tsubasa se alejaba y se recostaba frente a una pared que había en aquel estacionamiento y empezaba a hablar por teléfono con alguien.

-Dormir… como si fuese tan sencillo.- se dijo para sí misma tumbándose en los asientos traseros del coche e intentando que Morfeo la encontrase pronto y la llevase con él.

 _-Has enfadado a muchos Umi y van a ir a por ti._

 _-Pero todo fue un accidente._

 _-Ellos no lo ven como tal y ahora uno de los cabecillas del grupo va a pasar unos no muy bonitos años en la cárcel por tu culpa._

 _-Y que puedo hacer?_

 _-Mantente cerca de aquí y empieza una nueva vida._

 _-A que te refieres?.- preguntó sin entender nada._

 _-Esa gente no se anda con rodeos. No van a ir directamente a por ti Umi…_

 _-No... no entiendo.- balbuceó intentando no pensar en lo que realmente le estaba queriendo decir ese hombre._

 _-Aquí nadie te conoce y tienes a Tsubasa y a su padre de tu lado, ellos pueden protegerte pero si te relacionan con los tuyos…_

 _-Si me relacionan con los míos…?_

 _-Umi, si averiguan que eres tu quien disparó a ese tipo y descubriste todo su trapicheo van a perseguirte y van a ir a por todos los tuyos, van a arrebatarte uno por uno a tus personas cercanas._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Créeme Umi, esa gente no tiene escrúpulos. Olvídalo todo, olvida toda tu vida pasada y empieza de nuevo desde aquí, solo así puedes protegerlos._

Se despertó sobresaltada. Todo había sido un sueño, el mismo sueño que no paraba de perseguirla esos días. Se echó las manos a la cara notándola empapada, había estado llorando sin darse cuenta.

Habían pasado 7 años desde aquella conversación y desde que le hiciera caso a aquel hombre de desaparecer y al parecer había funcionado. Sabía que tarde o temprano quizás la encontrarían pero la encontrarían solo a ella.

Pensó mucho en aquello, dejarlo todo atrás, a sus amigas, su familia que aunque no le dirigieran la palabra seguían siendo su familia… todo. Pero pensándolo bien ya lo había dejado todo atrás hacía un año por el incidente con Kotori así que solo debía continuar con todo eso.

Volviendo al presente, volvía a encontrarse en la misma situación. Estuvieron años buscándola pero gracias a que desapareció no pudieron encontrar ningún enlace con ella por lo que la dejaron tranquila. Ahora sin embargo el cabecilla de grupo había salido de la cárcel e iría a por ella y estaba segura de que si descubría alguna de sus relaciones tomaría las represalias que no había podido tomar en años pasados.

Es por eso por lo que volvía a huir, es por eso por lo que volvía a dejarlo todo atrás.

-Ya despertó la bella durmiente?- dijo Tsubasa entrando al coche sobresaltando a Umi.

-Tsubasa! Oggg... maldita sea!, podrías ser más cuidadosa? Casi me matas de un infarto.- le reprendió Umi.

-Naah, bicho malo nunca muere.- rió.

-Que graciosilla estas hoy.

-Lo sé.- dijo sacándole la lengua. –Ahora ponte al volante y yo te guio.

Umi obedeció al instante. Era lo bueno de que estuvieran las dos, podían turnarse y además no se sentían tan solas en todo ese asunto. Envidiaba a Tsubasa por como parecía tomarse todo esto, siempre sonriendo y alegre como si nada malo estuviese pasando, como si estuviera viviendo una aventura.

-A donde vamos?- preguntó Umi arrancando el coche.

-A casa de una amiga.- canturreó alegremente. –Vamos, vamos, conduce!.

-A casa de una amiga? No se supone que tú no tienes amigas?

-Oh, gracias por decirme indirectamente que no somos amigas… me rompes el corazón Umi.- dijo haciéndole un mohín.

-Eres incorregible- dijo volviendo sus ojos en blanco-... Además, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si, si, lo sé pero no hay de qué preocuparse.- sentenció Tsubasa haciendo que Umi empezara a circular mientras la guiaba.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Seis días habían pasado ya desde que desapareciese para el resto del mundo. Para su suerte, Tsubasa había conseguido que al fin pudiesen parar tranquilas en una casa dejando las calles y las largas noches en el coche.

Según la castaña esa casa pertenecía a una antigua amiga. Umi empezó a cuestionarse muy en serio las amistades de Tsubasa. El sitio al que llamaba casa tenía las paredes con escasa decoración, bastante sucias y tan solo tenía una habitación que bien podría haber pasado por una habitación de motel de carretera, un pequeño salón con un par de sofás algo raídos y una cocina con lo esencial y barra americana. Lo único bueno es que tenía baño privado y una cama que parecía ser cómoda y sabiendo en el punto en el que se encontraban eso era suficiente.

-Cuanto tiempo crees que vamos a poder seguir aquí?- preguntó Umi.

-Por el momento podemos aguantar unos días, además ya te dije que debemos esperar a mi amiga, ella nos ayudará en esto.

-Llevas diciéndome eso desde que llegamos a esta… ¿casa? Pero tu amiguita no ha aparecido aun, además que tanto misterio tiene que ni siquiera puedes decirme su nombre?

Ambas chicas parecían empezar a perder la paciencia. Umi no soportaba por un segundo más estar encerrada en un sitio en el cual no podrían obtener nada para salvarse de la persecución. "Acaso voy a tener que huir siempre?"- se preguntó negándoselo al instante.

-Necesito salir.- dijo finalmente mirando de reojo a Tsubasa. Realmente lo necesitaba para no volverse loca.

-Sabes que no debemos salir a estas horas, no es seguro Umi.

-¿¡Y cuándo será seguro Tsubasa!?- preguntó irritada por la situación alzando la voz y sobresaltando a la chica que se encontraba estirada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. –Hasta ahora solo sabemos que ese tío ha salido de la cárcel pero nada nos asegura que nos esté buscando.

-Sabes muy bien que nos estará buscando y quizás a ti no te conozca pero yo soy hija de la facción de Kira por lo que es muy probable que mi foto ande rondando entre todos sus matones. No tengo ganas de que me maten sabes?- preguntó frustrada sentándose y mirando fijamente a Umi frente a ella.

-Ahhhh! Pero esto es insoportable.- gritó agarrándose la cabeza y poniéndose en cuclillas. –Necesito salir aunque sea solo un rato y tomar el aire.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo no soy tu madre para andar ordenándote nada.- habló tendiéndose de nuevo en la cama dejando de mirar el espectáculo de frustración de Umi. –pero eso sí, ten cuidado.

-Que?.- preguntó sorprendida al ver como Tsubasa acababa de ceder. Sabía que no era su madre y que no era nadie para darle ordenes pero también sabía que ella era la más apta para controlar esa situación. –Lo estás diciendo en serio? Bueno para que pregunto me marcho antes de que cambies de idea.- sentenció irguiéndose rápidamente y dándose media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

-Eh Umi!- exclamó Tsubasa antes de que esta abriese la puerta. –Ya que sales trae algo de cenar, estoy cansada del arroz.

-Eso está hecho. Te traeré unas buenas hamburguesas.- afirmó con una amplia sonrisa y mostrándole el pulgar hacia arriba.

La calle estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre. Eran solo las 7 de la tarde pero la gente parecía haberse encerrado ya en casa. En un principio sintió como algunas miradas se clavaban en ella, vigilándola, pero no quiso darle importancia. Saber que posiblemente la estuviesen buscando en esos momentos la hacía sentir de ese modo en cada momento, pero agradecía poder respirar al fin algo de aire fresco.

Abrió la cremallera del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó su teléfono. "Apagado"- suspiró. Tenía la gran tentación de encenderlo y revisar la cantidad de llamadas y mensajes que seguro tendría. La tentación de llamar a Yuuki y decirle que estaba bien y que no se preocupase o incluso llamar a Erena…

-Erena, como te echo de menos...- dejó ir en un susurro sentándose en uno de los bancos del parque al que había llegado.

Divagó entre todos sus recuerdos intentando encontrar algo que la calmase. En su mente una y otra vez se proyectaba la imagen de la peli granate. Esa chica se había ganado un gran hueco en su corazón. Al fin y al cabo tenía que agradecerle todo lo que ahora era a ella.

.

 ***FLASHBACK***

No sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para marcar su número pero ahí estaba, con el teléfono pegado al oído escuchando como la llamada continuaba pero nadie le contestaba hasta que finalmente se cortó sola por la duración.

Se sintió avergonzada, más que de costumbre, eso había sido como un rechazo indirecto. Dejó el teléfono en la mesilla y volvió a estirarse en el sofá. Agradecía que Yuuki esos días tuviese trabajo en la universidad.

Cuando estaba por quedarse dormida el teléfono empezó a sonar y vibrar casi cayéndose de la mesilla. Miró el identificador de llamadas y vio que era la persona a la que rato antes llamó. Se sentó de repente, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente y miró el teléfono como quien mira un fantasma. "A que tanto miedo Umi? La llamaste tu primero"- se debatió en su cabeza. Soltó todo el aire retenido y deslizo el pulgar por la pantalla aceptando la llamada.

-Bu... buenas tardes-. Habló avergonzada.

-Buenas tardes. Vi que tenía una llamada que no pude atender. Que desea?

-Esto…yo… emmm…

-Señorita, no la entiendo podría hablar más fuerte?

La voz de aquella mujer sonaba algo cansada pero no agotada mentalmente sino que parecía estar sofocada. Los nervios en Umi no parecían disiparse pero algo le decía que hablase con esa chica. Las condiciones de conocerse no fueron las mejores, así que se sentía en la necesidad de agradecerle como es debido. Con eso último en mente consiguió algo más de confianza para seguir hablando.

-Erena? Soy… soy la chica a la que ayudaste hace un par de semanas.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la peliazul al ver que la otra chica no decía nada. Seguro ya se había olvidado de que le había dado su teléfono. "En que estabas pensando Umi?"- se recriminó frunciendo el ceño.

-Erena?-. Preguntó de nuevo al teléfono.

-Oh si! Ya lo recuerdo! Sonoda!.- gritó y rió al otro lado de la línea al darse cuenta de quien le hablaba finalmente. –No pensé que me llamarías ya, me sentía algo apenada, pensé que habíamos tenido feeling.

-Fe, feeling? Eh… yo, yo solo era para agradecerte de nuevo ya que ahora estoy mucho mejor y…

-Oh eso es bueno-. Habló cortando a Umi. –Tienes libre este fin de semana?

-El fin de semana? Si, si claro-. Contestó con timidez sin entender los planes de Erena.

-Perfecto, te recojo el viernes a las ocho de la tarde en la estación. Nos vemos, ahora tengo que irme, estoy ocupada con… algo.

-Pero…

-Ah sí,- cortó de nuevo. –y tráete el bikini y ropa para el fin de semana, también algo sexy, ya me entiendes. Hasta pronto Umi.

La chica estaba a punto de reclamar por esos planes improvisados pero escuchó como el teléfono le daba la señal de que le habían colgado. Depositó el dichoso cacharro sobre la mesilla de nuevo y volvió a estirarse en el sofá con los ojos fijos en el techo -"Que narices vas a hacer ahora Umi? Podrías volver a llamarla y negarte, no la conoces de nada y ya te está llevando con ella un fin de semana? Qué clase de mujer es esa?"- suspiró sin querer responder ninguna de esas preguntas. En el fondo sabía que le vendría bien desconectar, seguía sintiéndose destrozada por Kotori y Yuuki llevaba esas dos semanas enteras diciéndole que debería salir para olvidar todo. Ahora se presentaba su oportunidad así que se la daría.

.

El día indicado había llegado y ahí estaba Umi esperando en la estación como había quedado con Erena unos días atrás. Desde aquella llamada no volvieron a comunicarse para confirmar nada pero aun así todo había quedado dicho. Yuuki se alegró al saber que Umi al fin saldría de casa no solo para ir a la universidad sino para pasárselo bien. No le había dicho nada sobre la persona con la que se iba, solo le había dicho que pasaría el fin de semana fuera con una antigua amiga. No sabía bien porque le había mentido simplemente le salió solo.

Miró el reloj de nuevo, ya pasaban 15 minutos desde la hora acordada. Quizás no fue buena idea no llamarse de nuevo para confirmar la quedada.

-Aquí estas! - Exclamó una fuerte voz tras ella y sin darle tiempo a darse la vuelta unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaron posándose sobre sus hombros.

Tan pronto como notó la cercanía de esa persona su cara se volvió roja como un tomate. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de gestos y mucho menos de personas con las que no tenía confianza.

Dirigió sus ojos a un lado donde vio la cara de Erena divertida recostada sobre su hombro mirándola con una sonrisa tan sincera que la impactó.

-E, Erena?!.- preguntó exaltada Umi consiguiendo separarse de la chica y mirándola con completo sonrojo.

-Ara, ara!, no seas tan vergonzosa Umi. Este fin de semana es nuestro y vamos a pasarlo en grande.- contestó alegre y guiñándole el ojo. –Vamos, tengo el coche esperando.

No entendía la confianza que se había tomado esa chica. La envidiaba por la facilidad de hacerse con la gente tan rápido. Habían viajado en limusina hasta un pueblo costero. Al parecer los padres de Erena eran unos afamados abogados con bastante capital. El viaje se hizo ameno hablando sobre trivialidades, conociéndose mejor la una a la otra. Umi sentía que esa chica guardaba más de lo que decía. Aun recordaba la cara extrañamente triste que traía el día que la conoció en la estación. No quiso arriesgarse a preguntar al igual que Erena tampoco le preguntó acerca del incidente. Habían ido a pasarlo bien y no preocuparse.

Miró a su alrededor. Al llegar Erena le indicó cual sería su cuarto y le dijo que descansara que ya al día siguiente empezaría su fin de semana. La casa no parecía especialmente grande vista desde fuera. Podría decirse que era la típica casita de urbanización costera pero las habitaciones podrían hacerle frente a algunas suits de hotel.

Se adentró en el baño dándose una ducha antes de meterse en esa grandiosa cama de dos por dos y dormir cual princesa de palacio. No quería pensar en lo que le esperase mañana, por alguna razón tenía un buen presentimiento y sin saber porque se sentía relajada como en tiempo no se había sentido.

.

Umi se había despertado bastante temprano como era costumbre en ella. Salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar. Erena al parecer seguía durmiendo así que se tomó su tiempo.

Había acabado su desayuno y su inquilina seguía sin dar señales de vida así que decidió ir a despertarla, el día anterior habían quedado en aprovechar el día.

Estaba por llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Erena cuando esta se abrió y de ella salió una totalmente despierta y casi totalmente desnuda peli granate.

-Oh Umi, ya estas despierta?. Buenos días- habló felizmente Erena mientras Umi se quedaba estática en su sitio.

-Ah…eh…mmm…Bu, bu, buenos días-. Tartamudeó nerviosa al ver a esa mujer frente a ella con tan poca ropa incrementando así más el sonrojo en su cara por momentos.

-Vamos Umi, ni que no hubieras visto nunca a nadie en bikini.- se rió la chica al ver la vergüenza de su compañera. –Ya desayunaste supongo así que yo bajaré a desayunar ahora. Te espero abajo, cámbiate y ponte fresca, pasaremos la mañana en la playa.- finalizó echándose a andar pasando por un lado de Umi a la vez que acomodó un mechón de pelo de la chica tras su oreja haciendo que el color de esta incrementara a un rojo más fuerte. –No tardes-. Le susurró al oído saliendo finalmente de allí.

.

-Umi! El agua está estupenda a que estas esperando?!- gritó Erena desde la orilla a su compañera que desde que habían llegado a la playa no se había movido de debajo de la sombrilla.

-Es, estoy bien aquí-. Contestó mirando a su alrededor.

Hacía mucho calor y todo eso lo estaba sufriendo Umi pero tenía demasiada vergüenza. Quería poder levantarse de su sitio y meterse en el agua que lucía bien apetecible pero no conseguía sacar las fuerzas suficientes. Erena por su parte lucía tan tranquila y despreocupada, luciéndose en bikini sin vergüenza. La envidiaba, realmente lo hacía.

-Ah! Déjate de tonterías y ven a divertirte-. Hablo la peli granate acercándose a Umi peligrosamente.

-No, no, yo, yo estoy bien aquí, no hace tanta calor.

-Y por eso estás roja como un tomate y sin parar de sudar? Veeenga-. Animó agarrando de las manos a Umi impulsándola y poniéndola de pié.

-E, Erena!- gritó avergonzada soltándose del agarre y tapándose con las manos.

Antes de salir de casa Erena había conseguido que Umi se quitara la mayor parte de ropa con la que pretendía ir a la playa logrando que vistiera solo un pareo anudado a la cintura.

-Esto empieza a sobrar.- desanudó el pareo de Umi en un rápido movimiento dejándola finalmente con el bikini.

-Kya!-. Gritó Umi sonrojándose de nuevo echándose al suelo y haciéndose un ovillo causando que se le escaparan algunas carcajadas a Erena.

-Eres demasiado adorable.- habló mientras seguía riendo mirando a Umi de quien incluso parecían empezar a formársele lágrimas en los ojos por la vergüenza. Sin pensarlo dos segundos más y aprovechando sus diferencias físicas agarró a Umi levantándola del suelo y cargándola como un saco salió corriendo en dirección al agua haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos que le hacía.

Umi sacó la cabeza bajo el agua mirando a todas partes. Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento por la vergüenza o quizás por el enfado debido a la confianza que se estaba tomando esa chica con ella sin apenas conocerse. Sentía que esa chica podía ser incluso peor que Honoka.

Dándose la vuelta se encontró finalmente con la culpable de que ahora estuviese ahí perdiendo toda la decencia. La miró a los ojos en los que podría haber jurado perderse durante un buen rato. Toda ella transmitía sinceridad y la sonrisa que remarcaba en su cara sin duda describía lo bien que se lo estaba pasando. De alguna manera Umi se sentía relajada y tranquila al verla así. Era la segunda vez que se veían o la primera en términos formales pero en tan solo ese día que llevaban juntas podía sentir como el exceso de confianza no la molestaba. Por alguna razón que desconocía esa chica la hacía sentir tranquila y olvidar un poco el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

-Te dije que el agua estaba buena. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no nos hemos puesto protector solar-. Dijo agarrando a Umi nuevamente de la mano y arrastrándola ahora fuera del agua en dirección a sus pertenencias.

-Eh?!

-Vamos, te lo pondré yo a ti primero.- tumbó a Umi en su toalla. –luego me lo pones tu a mí y podremos seguir jugando. No quiero que nos quememos.

Umi por su parte no sabía dónde meterse, si creía que haber sido despojada de toda decencia quedándose en bikini mientras la lanzaban al agua había sido lo peor es porque aun no había llegado ese momento en el que Erena "discretamente" se sentara en su trasero mientras le untaba el protector solar por la espalda. Por un momento creyó escuchar el sonido de ambulancias que creía iban a por ella por un paro cardiaco grave.

La mañana por suerte no pasó con muchos más incidentes para suerte de la peliazul. Incluso hubo momentos en que olvidó donde estaba y se dejó llevar sin vergüenza. A la hora de la comida decidieron ir a uno de los muchos locales que había en la playa donde la camarera que las atendió las confundió con una pareja causando de nuevo vergüenza en Umi cosa que parecía estar disfrutando Erena.

La comida se hizo amena, ambas chicas conectaban a pesar de ser tan distintas. La conversación fluía como fluye con un amigo al que conoces desde siempre. Decidieron dejar la playa de lado por la tarde y descansar un rato para luego ir al centro del pueblo a ver alguna película en el cine y ya por la noche empezarían de nuevo los "buenos" planes.

.

Erena estaba acabando de alistarse para la fiesta que tendrían esa noche cuando sintió unos estruendosos gritos provenir desde la habitación de Umi. Dicho acto le causó gracia, sabía por lo que eran esos gritos ya que era la culpable de ello. Después de las charlas que había tenido con Umi se había dado cuenta de que es más vergonzosa incluso de lo que pensaba así que se retó a acabar con eso. Cuando Umi entró al baño para tomar una ducha Erena entró sigilosamente a su habitación buscando el atuendo que pretendía usar esa noche.

-Acaso cree que vamos a un convento?-. Susurró al ver el vestido que la chica se había preparado junto a una chaqueta y unas medias oscuras. –Hoy vas a triunfar Umi-. Dijo cogiendo ese atuendo y algún otro que había colgado en el armario de repuesto a la vez que depositaba un par de atuendos mucho más… provocativos pero más acorde con lo que es salir de fiesta.

Dejando todo aquello preparado salió en silencio de la habitación digna de una ladrona y metió aquellos trajes que llevaba en la mano en un cobo con agua. Estaba segura de que Umi saldría en busca de sus trajes pero si estaban completamente mojados no le quedaría otra que usar uno de los que le había dejado.

Los gritos de Umi cesaron de repente causando algo de preocupación en Erena que pensó que quizás la había molestado demasiado. Esta estaba a punto de salir de su habitación para acudir en busca de Umi cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió estruendosamente dejando ver en la puerta a una peliazul completamente roja portando en cada una de sus manos los trajes que Erena le había dejado para esa noche.

-Que, que es esto?-. Preguntó alterada e irritada a la peli azul frente a ella.

-Oh, eso, bueno, pensé que te verías mucho mejor con uno de esos trajes-. Picó Erena guiñándole un ojo a Umi causando que esta se pusiera más roja y su enfado aumentase.

-Do, donde esta MI vestido.- volvió a preguntar remarcando que quería su ropa de vuelta.

-Bueno, tus ropas creo que han tenido un pequeño accidente-. Contestó Erena intentando sonar inocente fijando su vista en el cubo donde reposaba la ropa de Umi haciendo que esta los viera y soltara un grito totalmente desconcertado. –Yo creo que el negro te quedaría bastante bien, pero pensándolo mejor el blanco se te vería mucho más sensual-. Habló mirando de nuevo a su compañera que parecía tener la boca desencajada por el asombro de la situación.

-Se, sensual?!- exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos y entendiendo el significado de esas palabras. –Es indecente!- volvió a exclamar volviendo su atención a Erena que se veía divertida.

-Ara, ara, acaso me estás diciendo que soy una indecente?.- preguntó con socarronería mirándose a sí misma que llevaba un vestido de las mismas medidas que Umi.

-No…yo… pero esto…yo no...

-Si no sabes cómo ponértelo puedo ayudarte en eso-. Habló cortando la perorata de Umi mientras se acercaba a esta.

-Ah?! No, yo puedo hacerlo sola!-. Gritó con vergüenza saliendo a toda rapidez de ahí y encerrándose en su habitación dejando a Erena carcajeándose de su actitud.

Al fin estaban llegando a la fiesta. Cuando salieron de casa se dirigieron a un restaurante italiano que había por la zona donde cenaron tranquilamente y luego empezaron a caminar en dirección a la playa donde sería la fiesta.

Erena inconscientemente echaba leves miradas a Umi, se la veía hermosa y no entendía como no vestía más con ese tipo de ropa para sacarle provecho a su cuerpo. Finalmente la chica había elegido el vestido blanco haciendo que el corsé del que contaba la parte superior remarcara más sus curvas y acabando en palabra de honor resaltando sus atributos y dejando ver sus largos brazos bien formados completamente desnudos. La parte inferior del vestido era como una falda de capas bastante corta dejando lucir las largas piernas de Umi para acabar con unas sandalias con plataforma a juego con la ropa. Erena sentía como esa chica empezaba a llamarle la atención más de lo que desearía.

Ambas chicas fijaron su vista al frente donde empezaban a acumularse un montón de jóvenes bailando y hablando los unos con los otros. Umi hasta el momento había conseguido sentirse cómoda a pesar de la ropa pero al ver tanta gente su vergüenza volvió a aparecer intentado dar marcha atrás de no ser porque Erena la agarró de la mano y la apoyó para seguir caminando.

-Erena!- exclamó una voz femenina acercándose a la chica haciendo que la nombrada se girara a ver quién era.

-Ryo?- preguntó Erena al ver a la chica que se le acercaba.

-Erena! Cuanto tiempo, pensé que ya no vendrías más por aquí. Dime, estas con Anju? No la he visto por aquí.

Umi que se mostraba expectante de aquellas dos chicas vio como el semblante de Erena cambio por un segundo cuando aquella chica, Ryo, pregunto por esa tal Anju. Las dos chicas habían seguido hablando ignorando a Umi aunque lejos de importarle se sentía bien con ello, se seguía sintiendo avergonzada y miraba a todos lados evitando tener que hablar con alguien. Estuvo escuchando partes de la conversación, al parecer se conocían desde hacía tiempo gracias a esa tal Anju que por lo que había podido deducir se trataba de la ex de Erena.

-Y dime. Quien es esta belleza que esta a tu lado?-. Preguntó Ryo a Erena mientras miraba a Umi y sacaba a esta de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, es una amiga-. Contestó. –Se llama Sonoda Umi. Umi, esta es Aikawa Ryo-. Dijo hablándole a Umi para presentarle a esa chica.

-Encantada de conocerte-. Dijo cortésmente la chica ganándose la respuesta inmediata pero avergonzada de Umi.

-Y tú has venido sola?- preguntó extrañada Erena que conocía bien a esa chica.

-Oh, no, he venido con unas amigas-. Rió rascándose la nuca. –Sabes, si quieres puedo presentarte a un par de ellas que seguro estarán encantadas en conocerte y tu a cambio me presentas mas a tu amiga-. Dijo mirando fijamente a Umi. –Siempre y cuando a ella no le importe, claro-. Aclaró.

-Eh? Yo…esto… -. Empezó a balbucear Umi.

-A ella no le importa aunque es muy vergonzosa. Vayamos a sentarnos a una de esas mesas-. Indicó Erena señalando a la terraza que tenía aquel local donde había algunas mesas y más gente bailando.

-Me parece bien, id a coger sitio, yo pediré las bebidas y en seguida estoy con vosotras.- Contestó Ryo.

La noche fue fluyendo con normalidad. Umi que nunca había probado el alcohol se vio arrastrada a ello, no la obligaron pero aquellas chicas y la cercanía con Erena le dieron confianza y volvió a recordar las palabras que tanto le decían sobre que la pasara bien así que cedió ante la tentación. Para su desgracia eso le pasaría factura al día siguiente.

.

Los rayos de sol llevaban ya horas filtrándose pero ahora ya empezaban a darle en la cara y parecía que tuviese una mismísima bombilla metida dentro de los ojos. Intentó abrirlos sin ver nada pero si notando un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Parecía que le estaban pegando con cinco martillos a la vez. Intentó fijar su vista echándose las manos a la cabeza y dándose cuenta de que estaba en su habitación aunque ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Pasó la mirada por la habitación encontrándose el vestido que había llevado por la noche totalmente arrugado y en el suelo. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

-Buenos días gatita-. Habló una voz a su lado haciendo que Umi se asustara tanto y diera tal salto de la cama que acabara en el suelo.

La chica se la quedó mirando asustada por si se había hecho daño. Estaba segura de que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado anoche y estaría haciéndose ideas equivocadas. La cabecilla de Umi fue asomándose poco a poco por sobre el colchón cubriéndose la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Que, que ha pasado? Tú y yo? Po...porque llevo tu camisa puesta?-. Preguntó sin pausa, dejando caer algunas lágrimas por la vergüenza y mirándose a sí misma.

-Ahhhh-. Suspiró la chica. –No hicimos nada, no tienes de que preocuparte. Llegaste aquí muy pero que muy borracha y te dije que lo mejor era que tomaras un baño y…

-Pe, pero porque llevo tu camisa puesta?!- preguntó de nuevo interrumpiendo.

-Eso es porque solo a ti se te podía ocurrir meterte en la ducha con la ropa. Busque por toda la habitación pero no encontré nada de tu ropa y acababas de salir de la ducha así que me ofrecí a dejarte mi camisa.

-pero tú, tu camisa, tu, tu ropa… estas desnuda?!- exclamó volviendo a esconder su rostro con el colchón de la cama.

-No, está bien, llevaba un top bajo la camisa-. Respondió entre risas viendo como Umi empezaba a asomar la cabecilla de nuevo tras el colchón y la miraba.

-Pero hemos dormido juntas, tu… por, por qué?

La chica no tuvo de otra que reírse al recordar la escena. –Bueno eso fue culpa tuya-. Siguió riendo intentando explicarse. –Yo estaba por irme cuando vi que estabas quedándote dormida para mi desgracia nuestra amiguita Erena no tenía otro sitio mejor para pararse a hacer sus cosas que en el salón por lo que no podía salir por la puerta principal y bueno volví aquí para salir por la ventana. Estaba cansada y realmente quería dormir y cuando estaba por salir te despertaste de la nada y te me echaste encima gritando 'gatito' todo el rato.

-Ga, gatito? Eh?

-Si al parecer me tomaste por un gatito y me agarraste de tal manera que me arrastraste a la cama sin dejarme escapar. Luego empezaste a ronronear hasta que te dormiste-. Rió recordándolo. –Sinceramente no sé si me tomaste a mí por un gato o eras tú la gatita-. Rió aun mucho más fuerte a carcajadas.

-I... indecente!- gritó Umi lanzándole un cojín a la cara haciendo que la chica casi cayese de la cama.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Umi se levantó y salió a toda prisa de la habitación antes si quiera de que Ryo le diera tiempo de decirle nada o avisarla de lo que se encontraría si bajaba al salón. Se sentía completamente avergonzada, sentía como la cabeza le echaba humo y no solo por la resaca que tenía sino porque pequeños flashes de recuerdos le venían a la cabeza sobre la fiesta. Hablando, bebiendo, bailando… ¿bailando sensualmente?, jugando… ¿jugando a pasar el hielo?. Definitivamente tenía que buscar un desfibrilador porque pronto le daría un ataque.

Sumida en sus pensamientos y pequeños recuerdos se dirigió a la cocina a por una aspirina pasando así por el salón pero sin fijarse en nada de lo que ahí había sucedido. Se calmó un poco y decidió volver a su habitación o a la habitación de Erena donde estaba toda su ropa ahora.

Cuando llegó al salón abrió sus ojos con asombro. Como no se había dado cuenta? Frente a ella se encontraba Erena junto a otras dos chicas dormidas cual sándwich en el sofá. El problema es que estaban completamente desnudas.

-Erena!-. Gritó no sabía si enfadada, avergonzada o como se sentía simplemente le grito como cuando le gritaba a Honoka por hacer algo mal.

-Eh? eh? En el coche no! En el coche no!-. Gritó desesperada Erena despertándose de repente asustada y desconcertada mirando a todos lados divisando a una Umi paralizada frente a ella mirándola completamente roja y enfadada. Se percató entonces de que estaba completamente desnuda y se echó a reír por la reacción de su compañera. –Lo, lo siento-. Siguió riendo. –parece ser que me dormí aquí pero no me mires con esa cara yo no soy la única que pasó la noche acompañada-. Picó Erena sabiendo que Ryo había dormido con Umi ya que esta iba con su camisa.

-No, no es lo que piensas. Eres una indecente!- le volvió a decir antes de salir a toda prisa de aquella situación intentando sacar aquella escena de su mente.

La mañana pasó sin más incidentes para Umi. Después de la escenita que presenció de Erena se encerró en su habitación echando a Ryo de ella y quedándose completamente sola en sus pensamientos. Un solo fin de semana al lado de esa loca peli granate había valido para hacerle pasar toda la vergüenza que pasaría en un año en un día.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y aun no había salido a comer. Con todo lo ocurrido y la resaca que llevaba encima solo tenían ganas de estar descansando.

Unos toques en la puerta la alertaron para que seguidamente entrara una más serena Erena con una bandeja en la que portaba algo de comida. Umi se la quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de ponerse roja como un tomate al recordar la escena y taparse la cara con un cojín.

-Quieres dejar de avergonzarte?-. Suspiró la chica dejando la bandeja en la mesilla de noche. –Eres más mojigata de lo que creía, tienes suerte de ser tan adorable-. Dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama. –Come algo, te sentará bien.

Umi la miró aun escondida parcialmente tras el cojín. Aquella chica la estaba volviendo loca y no solo en los malos sentidos. Miró la bandeja que le había traído Erena con un simple sándwich y un zumo. Le había quedado claro que Erena no era una buena cocinera y al ver que solo había preparado un sándwich le quedó aun más claro.

-Gracias-. Consiguió hablar mirando a la chica que simplemente le sonreía son sinceridad.

-No hay de qué. Come tranquila pero no te demores demasiado, te esperaré abajo de acuerdo. Te parece si pasamos lo que queda de tarde en los baños termales? Son una buena medicina anti resaca-. Dijo levantándose de la cama y encaminándose a la salida.

-Pero…

-Prometo intentar no hacer nada vergonzoso-. Cortó poniendo su mano en alto a forma de promesa de scout. –Te espero-. Finalizó saliendo de la habitación.

.

El agua estaba estupenda y solo llevaba diez minutos dentro cuando empezaba a sentir que toda la tensión acumulada empezaba a desaparecer. Erena aun no había llegado, mientras se cambiaban recibió una llamada y al parecer aun seguía hablando. No le importaba demasiado aunque se sentía algo sola. Eran unos baños no muy grandes pero no había nadie más que ella por el momento.

Escuchó como la puerta de los vestidores se abrió y de ella salió Erena con un semblante algo distinto. Sin pudor ninguno se quitó la toalla y entró al agua. Umi no lo notó pero por primera vez no se sonrojó por el acto, empezaba a hacérsele algo normal ver el descaro de esa chica.

-Pasa algo?-. Preguntó Umi preocupada por la cara de Erena.

-Oh, no. Era solo una amiga que al parecer está teniendo problemas para encontrar trabajadores y me preguntaba si conocía a alguien que pudiera interesarle.

-De que va el trabajo?-. Preguntó Umi interesada. –A mi me convendría empezar en algo, mis padres… bueno es solo que necesito mantenerme por mi misma ahora.

-No creo que ese trabajo vaya contigo-. Rió mirándola de reojo.

-No lo sé si no lo intento, además sin tan desesperada está tu amiga de encontrar trabajadores porque no darme la oportunidad a mi? Nunca he trabajado, al menos no seriamente, solo ayudaba a mis padres como tutora de los más pequeños pero aun así me siento capacitada para cualquier cosa.

-Estás segura?.- preguntó Erena acercándose disimuladamente a Umi quien se percató y se puso algo nerviosa. –No es un trabajo difícil y créeme que no te faltará dinero pero tendrías que cambiar tu actitud, es por eso por lo que no te veo capaz.- sentenció mirando a Umi a los ojos casi intimidándola.

Erena la estaba retando y Umi odiaba los retos, más que odiarlos no podía evitarlos y accedía a ellos como abeja que va a la miel. No apartó ni un segundo su ojos de los dos orbes esmeralda que tenía frente a ella. Estaba harta de que le digieran lo que no podía hacer o de lo que no era capaz.

-Haré lo que haga falta y verás que soy más capaz de lo que crees-. Habló directamente sorprendiendo a Erena por la decisión en sus palabras.

Fue cuestión de segundos en lo que la mirada de Umi la perdió de vista y Erena en un movimiento rápido se sentó abriendo sus piernas sobre el regazo de Umi quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros. Erena la miraba con una cara divertida mientras Umi a la que le empezaban a caer sudores fríos por la frente, estaba por morir de vergüenza.

Se quedaron varios segundos en esa posición, ninguna de las dos decía nada. Umi podía notar la piel de Erena sobre la suya, estaban desnudas y el roce era demasiado cercano. Los pechos de Erena amenazaban con salir a la superficie debido a la diferencia de alturas. Umi empezaba a pensar que ese sería su último día sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Si dices que harás lo que haga falta deberías empezar rápido a cambiar de actitud-. Habló finalmente Erena rompiendo el silencio y mirando con una sonrisilla pícara a Umi. –Puedo besarte?-. Preguntó sorprendiendo a Umi.

-E, Er, Ere…

-Oh, para que pregunto.- susurró para ella misma pero audible para Umi.

Sin tiempo a nada más acercó su rostro al de la peliazul y juntó sus labios. Umi había explotado interiormente y sin darse cuenta estaba siguiendo el ritmo del beso de Erena e incluso dejando que este se profundizara mas. Se sentía bien, diferente pero agradable. Aquel beso aunque inesperado parecía estar haciéndole olvidar muchas cosas y por un momento sentirse bien con ella misma. Pero se sentía frio, cercano pero extraño.

Sacó fuerzas y apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Erena la retiró apartándola de ella y desconcertando a la chica.

-Kotori.- susurró para ella misma haciendo que pequeñas lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos. –No, no puedo hacer esto-. Finalizó con la cabeza gacha sin mirar a Erena.

La peli granate se la quedó mirando, entendía bien por lo que lo había hecho y entendía aun mejor porque se estaba sintiendo tan culpable por ese beso. No hacía mucho ella había pasado por algo parecido.

Se separó de Umi sentándose de nuevo a su lado dejándole su espacio.

-Lo que sientes…-. Habló pausadamente. –Eso que sientes…, algún día pasará. Aun no se tu historia pero estoy segura de que tiene mucho en común con la mía y créeme que pasará, conseguirás olvidarla o al menos seguir adelante sin ella.

-Como estás tan segura?-. Preguntó levantando su mirada y encontrándose con el rostro nostálgico de Erena.

-Porque lo estoy. Aprenderás a desquitarte ese dolor y disfrutar. Además, ahora me tienes a mí, nos tenemos las dos.

-Quizás tengas razón.

-Sabes, puede que si te venga bien ese trabajo-. Habló sonriendo intentando acabar con el ambiente melancólico que se había formado. –La semana que viene te presentaré a tu nueva jefa, se llama Tsubasa, es como una especie de enanito gruñón pero es una buena chica.

 **.**

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

La noche había llegado sin que apenas se percatara. Pensar en todos esos recuerdos la transportaban a buenos tiempos donde su único problema era olvidar a cierta peligrís, cosa que creyó hecho de no ser por volverla a ver. Aunque eran tan diferentes sus sentimientos ahora por ella que no sabía a ciencia cierta que sentía.

Se levantó de aquel banco en el que había pasado un par de horas sentada, no era momento de andar pensando y recordando tiempos que no volverían y mucho menos pensar en la chica que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado. Tenía asuntos más importantes que arreglar y una vez solucionado todo volvería a su vida anterior.

Buscó entre las calles hasta encontrar la cadena de hamburgueserías que tanto le gustaba a Tsubasa, le había prometido la cena y si llegaba a casa sin ella posiblemente saliera por la ventana no de buenas maneras a buscar sus dichosas hamburguesas.

Suspiró mirando el cartel con los menús. No había mucha gente así que sería algo rápido pedir para llevar y salir de ahí. Solo el olor de ese sitio ya empezaba a marearla.

-Póngame dos menús de la mega xtreme con suplemento de salsa picante y huevo-. Habló al dependiente para que le tomara nota. Ciertamente era un pedido totalmente extraño picante y chorreante de calorías.

-Creo que es la primera vez que veo a alguien a quien también le guste esa combinación-. Habló una voz tras ella.

Umi sabía que se refería a ella, no había mucha gente pidiendo pero su pedido era el único extraño. Se dio media vuelta encontrándose con una bella mujer pelirroja y de ojos morados que la miraba divertida.

-Oh, esto? Bueno, no son para mí, son para una amiga, yo no soporto este tipo de comida-. Contestó calmadamente.

-Que pena, yo que pensaba invitarte a una si cedías a cenar conmigo…-. Dijo apenada la chica.

-Bueno, no la soporto pero no sería la primera vez que la como. Además no podría negarme a la invitación de una mujer como tu-. Contestó Umi mostrando una de sus sonrisas seductoras.

-Ara ara! Como debería tomarme eso?- preguntó la pelirroja haciendo un mohín.

-Solo diré que si decides invitarme a cenar quizás sería conveniente que no pidieras postre, al menos no aquí-. Contestó cogiendo las bolsas con su pedido mientras seguía mandando sugerentes miradas a la chica quien las bien recibía y contestaba por igual.

-Espérame fuera-. Sentenció la pelirroja guiñándole el ojo.

Umi salió del local sin mirar de nuevo atrás. 'Que acabo de hacer?, Es una maldita desconocida! Y encima en una hamburguesería… Umi, estás perdiendo facultades' se dijo a si misma dándose una palmada en la frente.

Miró a su alrededor, las calles seguían tan vacías como cuando salió y no notó nada extraño. Sabía que quizás ir con una total desconocida en esos días sería firmar un contrato de muerte pero quería pasarlo bien, quería poder sentirse libre y si ese era su destino que así fuera.

-Pareces preocupada-. Dijo la chica que acababa de salir del local y se había encontrado a Umi suspirando. –No soy tan mala, no tienes de que preocuparte, aunque… -miró la bolsa donde Umi llevaba las hamburguesas. –Quizás tu amiga se moleste si no le llevas la cena.

Umi miró su mano sabiendo que de seguro Tsubasa se molestaría, aunque más que molestarse se preocuparía pero pensándolo mejor había sido idea suya que no encendiese el teléfono a no ser que fuese una emergencia y eso no lo era así que no pasaba nada, de seguro solo serían un par de horas más.

-No te preocupes por ella.

-No le importa comérselas frías?-. Preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Sería capaz de comérselas incluso al día siguiente-. Rió. –Y dime, dónde vamos?-. Preguntó a la vez que examinaba a la chica de pies a cabeza, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja.

-Visto lo visto creo que mi casa será el mejor lugar. Esta aquí cerca. Si no te importa claro…

-Oh, no no, no me importa, está bien por mí-.

-Aunque hay un par de compañeras que viven ahí también. Espero que no te sea una molestia-. Dijo mostrando una sonrisa haciendo que aunque a Umi pudiese importarle tal cosa dejara de importarle.

Anduvieron durante un rato, Umi se percató de que aunque la chica decía vivir cerca habían caminado ya bastante rato. Hubo un momento en el que incluso se percató que habían pasado por una misma calle dos veces lo que la hizo escamarse y empezar a sentirse un poco incomoda. Quizás su idea sobre irse con una total desconocida no había sido una de las mejores.

Dieron un par de vueltas más. La chica realmente se veía o perdida o ganando tiempo para sabe dios qué.

-Ahí es.- habló finalmente la pelirroja señalando a un edificio antiguo al otro lado de la calle.

La sangre de Umi se congeló en ese mismo instante. Podrían cortarla en ese mismo momento que ningún líquido saldría de ella. Tantas vueltas la empezaron a incomodar pero ahora esa chica estaba señalando justamente al edificio en el que ella se alojaba con Tsubasa.

-No, no puede ser-. Habló para sí misma deteniéndose.

-Eh? Has dicho algo?-. Preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Eh…mm…. No, yo, solo acabo de recordar que en ese edificio vivía una antigua amiga mía-. Mintió intentando mantener la calma. Quizás solo había sido una coincidencia. No había salido en unos días por lo que no conocía si en algún otro piso vivía alguien y ese alguien era ella. –En que piso vives?-. Preguntó intentando relajar su rostro y pareciendo que preguntaba algo normal.

-En el tercero-. Contestó la chica tranquilamente.

Ahora si el rostro de Umi se ensombreció haciendo que la chica frente a ella se asustara por igual. Solo había dos casas por piso y el tercero era el único que tenía una debido a que la otra era inhabitable. No había duda, esa chica se refería a su casa. La cara de pánico y miedo pasó a una de ira. Miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que no había nadie por la calle.

-Has venido a por mi verdad? Quién eres?-. Preguntó seriamente intimidando a la chica frente a ella que dio unos pasos atrás en señal de miedo. –Como me has encontrado?-. Preguntó aun más cerca de ella agarrándola por los brazos.

-De, de que estás hablando, me estas asustando y haciendo daño-. Habló la chica intentando soltarse del agarre de Umi.

-Dime quien te manda?!-. Gritó frustrada. –No estás sola verdad? Hay más de los tuyos por aquí, seguro…

-UMI!-. Gritó una voz al otro lado de la calle haciendo que las dos chicas se giraran automáticamente en su dirección. –Que haces? Suéltala!

-Tsubasa!-. Exclamaron ambas chicas sorprendidas.

-Si, sí, soy yo pero podríais dejar de gritar mi nombre? No quiero ser muy famosa en estos momentos sabes?. Ahora Umi haz el favor de soltar a mi amiga!-. Dijo finalmente mirando a Umi.

-Qué?-. Exclamó sin entender nada. –Tu amiga?

-Si Umi, mi amiga. No se te puede dejar un segundo sola-. Suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza. –Esta es mi amiga, a la que estaba esperando y a la que pertenece el piso donde estamos-. Dijo intentando que Umi entendiera rápido y quitara esa cara de bobalicona que se le había quedado.

-Yo, yo, lo siento-. Dijo Umi soltando a la chica. –Lo siento de veras, pensé que eras una de los malos-. Volvió a disculparse mirando con pena a la chica. –Aunque tu… Tsu que haces en la calle?, no decías que no era buena idea salir?-. Preguntó volviendo a su estado normal molestando a la morena.

-Bueno, dicha chica estúpida de pelo azulado salió hace como unas cuantas horas de casa y no recibía señales de vida. Así que salí a buscarla-. Dijo dando una palmadita en la frente a Umi a forma de reproche.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa, tenemos cosas de las que hablar, hamburguesas que comer- dijo señalando a las extrañas hamburguesas que había comprado Umi que ahora entendía mejor para quien eran. –Y además no me olvido del postre que me han prometido-. Sentenció la chica finalmente mirando a Umi y haciendo que esta sonriese entendiendo a lo que se refería.

Cuando llegaron a casa hablaron de trivialidades tranquilamente. Umi aprovecho para cocinarse algo de cenar, si podía evitarlo, evitaría esas dichosas hamburguesas y ahora que sabía que la chica no se iba a escapar no tenía que cumplir con su promesa, al menos no con esa. Seguidamente decidió darse un baño, al parecer Tsubasa estaba muy enfrascada en la conversación y no le apetecía llegar sin entender nada e irrumpir en su charla.

Perdió la noción del tiempo dentro el agua pero se sentía tan relajada que no le importaba. Escuchó como alguien entró a su habitación y de seguido se acercaba a la puerta del baño.

-A mí también me gustaría tomar un baño-. Dijo la pelirroja a la vez que entraba al baño completamente desnuda alterando el cuerpo y la sangre de Umi.

-Oh, lo siento, me entretuve demasiado, enseguida salgo-. Dijo Umi sin entender la indirecta física que le mandaba la chica.

-Te las das de ruda pero en el fondo eres una dulzura-. Habló de nuevo la pelirroja agarrando del mentón a Umi que acababa de salir del agua y se envolvía en su toalla. Ese gesto hizo que púrpura y ámbar se encontraran y debatieran por cual podría ser más seductor. –Espérame fuera, pero no te pongas demasiada ropa, odiaría tener que esforzarme en quitártela toda-. Finalizó atrayendo el rostro de Umi hasta juntar sus labios en un rápido y fugaz beso para seguidamente dar un par de pasos adelante, darle la espalda y meterse en el agua.

.

De nuevo el sol empezaba a molestarle en los ojos. Algún día se acordaría de cerrar la cortina. Umi se levanto de la cama y tal y como había pensado cerró aquella dichosa tela. Miró su reloj, las once de la mañana. 'Desde cuando duermo tanto?' se preguntó sorprendida. Miró a la cama y entendió que no es que durmiera tanto es que se fue a dormir demasiado tarde. Ahí estaba la pelirroja de prominentes curvas estirada en su cama completamente desnuda, prueba clara del delito que habían cometido por la noche.

-Buenos días-. Habló de pronto la chica desperezándose.

-Buenos días-. Contestó Umi sonriendo. Muchas veces se había encontrado en esa situación y había acabado echando a las chicas de su casa por la mañana… ahora, como se suponía que iba a echar a la propietaria de la casa?.

-Qué es tan divertido?-. Preguntó la chica al ver como Umi reía para sí misma.

-Oh, nada, tonterías mías-. Sonrió aun más alegremente.

-Vamos, vuelve a la cama, aun no quiero levantarme-. Dijo en tono de súplica haciendo que Umi aceptara inmediatamente y se estirara en la cama a su lado.

-De que hablasteis tanto ayer Tsu y tú? Ella dijo que podrías ayudarnos.

-Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Yo simplemente estoy en la misma situación que vosotras aunque me he acostumbrado bastante bien y nadie sabe de mi existencia.

-Pero eso debe de ser…

-Solitario-. Acabó la frase por Umi. –No importa, así está bien. Pero sé que para Tsubasa mi opción no es una opción así que indagué un poco en el asunto y bueno encontré una persona de confianza dispuesta a ayudaros-. Explicó.

-Y como sabes que es de confianza?-. Pregunto Umi quien había aprendido que en ese mundo ser de confianza era algo difícil.

-Bueno, no puedo estar segura del todo. Hasta donde yo sé esa mujer está corriendo más peligro que cualquiera de nosotras si decide ayudarnos así que quiero confiar en ella.

-Mujer?- preguntó Umi extrañada.

-Si, nos reuniremos hoy con ella a las 7. Tsubasa ya sabe donde es.

-Está bien, espero que todo salga bien-. Sentenció Umi quien solo de pensar en el tema le venían las ganas de llorar por la impotencia cosa que notó la pelirroja.

-Aunque ahora… -dijo la chica dando un salto y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre el vientre desnudo de Umi. –Porque no la pasamos bien? Aun faltan muchas horas para las siete-. Sentenció agarrando el rostro de Umi y juntando sus labios en un pasional beso que se volvería mucho más poco a poco.

Todo iba de maravilla, esa tarde se encontrarían con alguien que podría ayudarlas y ahora mucho más importante en ese momento tenía a esa pelirroja entre sus piernas. Esa chica parecía no cansarse nunca. Le recordó a Erena en muchos sentidos ya que todo lo que le había enseñado la peli granate sobre el sexo esa chica parecía dominarlo a la perfección.

-Nos han encontrado!-. Gritó Tsubasa abriendo la puerta de la habitación repentinamente cortando por completo el ambiente.

-En serio Tsu?!-. Preguntó molesta la pelirroja saliendo de entre las piernas de Umi y dedicándole una mirada asesina.

-De en serio nada! Dejad de follar como conejos y larguémonos de aquí antes de que nos maten!-. Volvió a gritar al tiempo que unos fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta principal.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda! Joder!

-Umi, decir tacos no va a ayudarte sabes? Date prisa en vestirte y coger todo lo necesario y salgamos de aquí rápido-. Habló Tsubasa recogiendo todo lo que parecía imprescindible a llevar.

-Por la escalera de incendios, rápido!-. Habló la dueña de la casa que al parecer era la única que conocía de la existencia de dichas escaleras.

Llegaron al suelo al tiempo de escuchar como aquella gente irrumpía en el apartamento sin hacer miramientos del ruido o los vecinos.

-Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-. Preguntó angustiada Umi.

-Tu y Tsubasa id por ese callejón, después girad a la derecha y a partir de ahí es cosa vuestra-. Habló la chica quien empezó a correr en la dirección contraria a la que les había indicado a Umi y Tsubasa.

-Anju! Espera! A donde piensas ir tu?-. Preguntó en un grito Tsubasa.

-Tengo algo de lo que ocuparme. Encontrémonos a las siete donde te dije. Cuídense-. Gritó antes de salir del alcance de la vista de las chicas.

-Vamos Umi, hay que irse-. Dijo Tsubasa agarrando de la mano a Umi y tirando de ella para que se moviera.

-Anju? Tu amiga?-. Preguntó casi en un susurro que fue igualmente audible para Tsubasa mientras corrían y giraban por la primera esquina que les había dicho la chica.

-Umi-. Llamó la morena a su amiga sin que dejaran de correr pero ganándose su atención. –Deberías empezar a informarte de la gente con la que te acuestas. Más vale que Erena no se entere nunca de esto-. Finalizó recriminando a Umi.

-Erena? Qué pasa con ella?-. Preguntó Umi intentado hacerse la inocente pero sabiendo casi con seguridad la respuesta que le iba a dar Tsubasa.

-Anju es la ex de Erena, estúpida! Si se entera de que te has acostado con ella date por muerta.

-Mierda!-. Exclamó haciéndose realidad lo que había pensado en cuanto escuchó el nombre de la chica. Solo a ella se le podía ocurrir no preguntar por su nombre en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntas. Sus rasgos le resultaron familiares a la descripción que le dio Erena pero nunca pensó que sería ella y mucho menos que Tsubasa seguiría en contacto con ella sin decirle nada a Erena. –Alguien más quiere apuntarse en la lista de: mata a Umi? Siguen abiertas las inscripciones-. Dijo irónicamente mientras seguían corriendo intentando encontrar un lugar donde esconderse.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Creen que se ha notado mucho que shipeo el Umirena? (no se si se le dice así al Umi x Erena pero es el nombre que yo le doy) aun así el KotoUmi sigue siendo mi vida. Umi y Erena se aman solo que de otra manera 7u7**  
 **Y bueno diré que a partir de aquí ahora ya si creo que se va a empezar a venir el drama y las cosas malas. Prox cap sobre el pasado de Kotiti como dije y boom empezarán las sorpresas :3**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que seguís este fic que aunque es el primero y me esta costando mas de lo que creía prometo finalizar porque incluso yo quiero ponerle un final a esta dramático cosa que me esta saliendo. Así que eso, GRACIAS, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews que me animan a continuar (aunque me tarde).**

 **Y sobre todo gracias a mi morena (rubia de corazón) que me ayuda y revisa todo esto en el tiempo que puede.**

 **Hasta el prox cap amiguis :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**He vuelto! Lo siento mucho por estos meses de tardanza pero odio el verano y la calor que con el viene, me quita las ganas de existir D:**  
 **Se que no tengo perdón pero bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo mas largo hasta el momento.**

 **Las letras en cursiva significan recuerdos de Kotori.  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

No importaba las veces que mirase el reloj o diera otra vuelta en la cama, el tiempo seguía pasando y seguía sin ser capaz de dormir apenas cinco minutos.

Una y otra vez pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con su amiga Honoka. Hasta ahora nunca había hablado del tema, nadie sabía nada de lo que había sucedido.

Kotori siempre se había caracterizado por ser de esas personas que no hablan sobre sus problemas o sus sentimientos. Era del tipo de persona que no quería preocupar a nadie con sus asuntos y sin embargo ahí había estado hablando sobre algo que le era prohibido, con su amiga.

Empezaba a hacerse tarde, lo notaba por la cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana y por cómo sus ojos sufrían por eso.

No había ido a trabajar, no se sentía con ánimos de ello, ventajas de ser la directora, puedes tomarte uno de tus días libres cuando te apetezca.

Miró de nuevo el reloj y sí, definitivamente era hora de ponerse en pie y empezar a hacer algo productivo o al menos intentarlo. Lo primero sería una ducha, de agua fría a ser posible que despejase su mente.

Retiró las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo con fuerza, con rabia, se sentía tan frustrada con todo… puso los pies en el suelo y se enfundó sus mulliditas zapatillas, había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Se levantó y rápidamente cerró la cortina, realmente esa claridad la estaba haciendo enfurecer. Todo parecía hacerla enfurecer, todo parecía tener la culpa de su situación.

Miró al frente encontrándose a si misma, ese gran espejo de pie devolviéndole la imagen de alguien diferente. Físicamente seguía siendo la misma Kotori que todos conocían pero si seguías mirando fijamente en el espejo todo cambiaba.

Solo había que conseguir diseccionar en pequeñas partes todo lo que aquel reflejo devolvía para ver finalmente que ahí seguía estando la misma chica insegura y muerta de miedo, aquella chica a quien le habían arrebatado todo. Un ave prisionera en una reluciente jaula que no dejaba ver más allá y es que si tienes una deslumbrante y bonita jaula nunca nadie se fijará en el estado del pajarillo en su interior.

Dejó el espejo de lado y se adentró finalmente en el baño. El agua empezó a recorrer todos los rincones de su cuerpo, limpiándola, haciendo que se sintiera un poco más relajada. El agua, esa sustancia que parecía liberarla de sus pecados y culpa. No importaba cuando, tomar una ducha siempre la hacía alejarse de la realidad en la que vivía, dejaba ir su mente mientras escuchaba las gotas chocar contra su cuerpo.

Ese día algo parecía diferente, se llevó la mano al vientre pudiendo notar aquella suave línea que recorría desde su ombligo a las costillas. No importaba cuantas duchas se diera, esa marca nunca desaparecería. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza. Algo iba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento, esa sensación extraña que se tiene cuando se sabe que algo malo va a pasar.

Cerró la maneta del agua y salió de la ducha envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla. Volvió a mirar su cara en el espejo, las ojeras y la cara de cansancio parecían haber desaparecido un poco.

Salió del baño y se dirigió al armario para elegir su modelito del día. Había quedado por la tarde para tomar un café con Honoka. Al parecer su amiga no se había quedado satisfecha con la poca información que le ofreció Kotori.

Sacó unos shorts negros, una camiseta blanca con cuello redondo y un blazer color beige oscuro. La moda siempre fue uno de sus hobbys, algo a lo que siempre le hubiese gustado dedicarse aun así ese día tenía pocas ganas de sentirse a la moda.

Una vez vestida miró su reloj dándose cuenta que pronto sería la hora de comer por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina y prepararse algo.

La casa estaba sumida en el silencio, no era una casa demasiado grande, estilo moderno con dos plantas, una baja con salón, cocina y demás y una planta superior exclusiva con tres habitaciones. Solo vivían allí su madre y ella lo que la hacía parecer más grande de lo normal.

Durante unos cuantos años después de lo ocurrido con su ex marido siguió viviendo durante unos meses sola pero decidió volver con su madre, al fin y al cabo ella siempre había estado ahí apoyándola.

Estaba por empezar a cocinar cuando escuchó como la puerta de la calle se abría dejando paso a alguien. Fugaces recuerdos le vinieron a la mente tensando su cuerpo por completo.

Asustada pero decidida cogió uno de los cuchillos que tenía por allí. Solo su madre tenía las llaves de casa al igual que ella y a esas horas aun debía estar trabajando.

-Quien anda ahí-. Gritó dando un brinco fuera de la cocina intentando sonar intimidante con el cuchillo en alto.

-Ahhh!-. Aulló el sujeto que se encontraba de espaldas dando un brinco del sillón en el que se había sentado. –Pero qué?

-Mamá?-. Preguntó Kotori finalmente viendo a su madre a punto de padecer un infarto por el susto que le había dado su hija.

-Kotori! ¡Por el amor de dios, casi me matas de un susto! -. Se quejó la mujer tomando asiento de nuevo.

-Mamá, yo… pensé que estabas trabajando-. Consiguió decir relajando finalmente su cuerpo y bajando el cuchillo que tría en las manos.

-Y yo pensé que tú lo estabas.

-Oh, no, yo, bueno no tenía mucho por hacer hoy en la oficina así que volví pronto.

-Ajamm-. Asintió la mujer sin creer lo que decía su hija. Era su madre al fin y al cabo, la persona que más la conocía incluso cuando mentía. Estaba al tanto de que Umi había vuelto a la ciudad, no había sido por su propia hija que se enteró de ello pues hablar de esa chica parecía ser un tabú pero lo sabía. Al igual que sabía que su hija llevaba actuando extraño desde entonces. Hay personas que con solo pensarlas abren heridas que creías cicatrizadas, verlas podía volver a ser la perdición de su pequeña.

-Y tú? Como es que volviste tan temprano?- preguntó Kotori.

-Oh eso, bueno te dejé una nota en la puerta que veo que no has visto cuando has salido a hacer tus pequeñas cosas en la oficina.- habló con clara indirecta. –Dije que volvería antes a casa.

-Ay si, la nota, es cierto, la vi esta mañana antes de salir, supongo que iba algo dormida y no me percaté.- mintió mientras reía inocentemente. No le gustaba mentir a su madre pero sabía que si se enteraba de que no había ido a trabajar y demás se preocuparía y eso era algo que no quería.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta seguido de un par de toques al timbre interrumpió el ambiente algo incomodo que se empezaba a notar entre las dos mujeres.

Kotori evitando decir nada más que pudiese descubrirla ante su madre se dirigió a la puerta a abrir sabiendo casi seguro de quien se trataba. Podían pasar los años que pasasen pero siempre tocaba la puerta de la misma manera.

-Buenos días Honoka.- dijo abriendo la puerta y evidenciando que se trataba de su amiga.

-Kotori!- gritó la chica abrazándose a su amiga. –Estaba preocupada después de cómo te dejé ayer en casa y hoy me dijeron que no fuiste a trabajar y…

-Honoka.- la llamó cortando su conversación sabiendo que todo eso estaba siendo escuchado por su madre que se mantenía disimuladamente enfrascada en sus cosas. –Que, que estás diciendo? Estaba bien, no es para tanto, a, además claro que fui a trabajar es solo que volví pronto.- habló alzando algo la voz para que su madre la escuchara.

-Pero Maki me dijo esta mañana que…

-Mamá.- llamó Kotori a su madre haciendo caso omiso a su amiga volviendo a cortar su conversación. –Había olvidado que hoy quedé para comer con mis amigas. Siento no poder comer contigo, nos vemos a la noche, si?- preguntó mientras daba ligeros empujones a Honoka para sacarla de casa que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Está bien hija-. Asintió la mujer haciéndole creer que se lo había creído. –Oh, espera.- la llamó.- Toma, esta carta es para ti, estaba fuera.- dijo dándosela. –Y otra cosa más, esta noche no sé cuando volveré, tengo algo importante que hacer en la tarde así que no te preocupes por mí.

-Está bien mamá. Hasta pronto-. Dijo finalmente saliendo por la puerta.

La mirada de Honoka se clavaba cada vez más en Kotori, parecía estar inspeccionando que realmente estuviese todo correcto. La había echado a empujones de casa mientras hablaba a gritos con su madre y había dicho que había quedado a comer con sus amigas, cosa que no era verdad. Realmente estaba actuando extraño pero a simple vista no parecía nada raro.

-Honoka!-. Gritó finalmente Kotori sacando a su amiga de sus pensamientos.

-Kotori!-. Respondió con entusiasmo repitiendo el tono de la chica.

-Mou! Deja de hacer el tonto y dime por qué has venido a casa si habíamos quedado en vernos a la tarde?-. Preguntó algo molesta.

-Mmmm… -miró uno de los lados de Kotori- mmmm… -se puso a su espalda y siguió mirando. –Todo correcto.- dijo poniéndose frente a la chica y mirándola con su amplia sonrisa característica.

-Qué es lo que estás haciendo?-. Volvió a preguntar.

-Comprobar que todo esté bien. Tenía algo de tiempo libre así que decidí pasar por tu oficina a saludar pero Maki me dijo que no habías ido a trabajar así que me preocupé y vine a buscarte.

-Eh si… bueno no dormí demasiado bien y me tomé el día libre. No hacía falta que te preocuparas tanto por mi.- habló más tranquila para que su amiga no la inspeccionara mas.

-Está bien, está bien. Y dime, donde vamos a ir a comer, la verdad es que tengo algo de hambre ya.- dijo echándose a andar.

-No lo sé, hace bastante tiempo que no salgo a comer fuera y simplemente lo dije. Vayamos donde tú quieras Honoka-. Habló poniéndose al lado de su amiga y siguiendo su paso.

-Siendo así conozco el sitio perfecto-. Cogió a Kotori de la mano y se echó a andar más rápidamente.

Anduvieron durante un tiempo sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada. Kotori simplemente miraba con admiración a su amiga tan sonriente y resplandeciente como siempre. La envidiaba, envidiaba esa sonrisa sincera que parecía no borrarse nunca de su rostro.

Pareciese como si Honoka no hubiese tenido adversidades y todo siempre le hubiese salido bien y aunque eso estaba lejos de la realidad seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa.

Sus padres no paraban de decirle que ya iba siendo hora de centrarse realmente en lo que debía, el negocio familiar y al igual que otras muchas chicas de su edad le recordaban día y noche que ya era momento de encontrar a la persona con la que compartir su vida y tener hijos, si, sobre todo eso segundo se lo recordaban cada vez que podían.

Por su parte ahí estaba la parte que tanto admiraba Kotori de Honoka y es que era capaz de negarse a todo eso sin problemas. Cuanto más insistían mas se negaba. Es cierto que trabajaba en el negocio familiar pero sus planes de vida estaban fuera de aquello y respecto a casarse y tener hijos, era algo de lo cual las dos chicas no habían hablado en tiempo pero la última respuesta que dio Honoka a esa pregunta fue clara y concisa: se que llegará y cuando llegue lo sabré y lo sabréis, mientras tanto no necesito preocuparme de ello.

Después de un último sprint final por fin pararon en seco haciendo que Kotori sin esperárselo chocase contra la espalda de Honoka haciendo que esta trastabillase y se diera de frente contra la puerta de la casa en la que se había parado.

Kotori había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en la dirección que iba su amiga hasta que por fin ahora habían llegado.

-Por qué estamos en casa de Eli y Nozomi?-. Preguntó sin entender nada a Honoka que se frotaba la frente por el golpe contra la puerta.

-Dijiste que te llevase donde yo quisiera no?

-Pero pensé que dijiste que tenías hambre.- dijo extrañada sin entender porque ese era el sitio que había elegido.

-Y la tengo por eso hemos venido aquí, para comer-. Contestó alegremente girándose en dirección a la puerta y topándose con una no muy de buen humor Eli que acababa de abrir y escuchar eso último.

-Honoka… -advirtió con la mirada.

-Oh chicas!-. Exclamó Nozomi de pronto abriendo la puerta completamente y posicionándose al costado de su novia. –Las estaba esperando, pasad y poneros cómodas.

-OH!.- Exclamó toda entusiasmada Honoka.- Sabías que íbamos a venir?

-Pues claro, las cartas han hablado-. Dijo dejándolas pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras Honoka seguía impresionada.

-Nozomi, tus cartas no predicen esas cosas-. Susurró Eli a su novia mientras Kotori y Honoka tomaban asiento en la mesa principal.

-Lo sé pero echaba de menos decir esa frase.- rió. –Y ahora será mejor que vayas a jugar con Honoka yo me llevaré a Kotori para que me ayude a hacer la comida.

-Mou! Nos tratas como si fuéramos unas crías Nozomi.- bufó cansada de que siempre la mandase a 'jugar' con Honoka. –Además por qué tiene que ayudarte Kotori, quería ayudarte yo.

-Mmmm de verdad hace falta que responda esa pregunta o tus dotes culinarias responden por mi?-. Preguntó divertida Nozomi sabiendo que eso molestaría más a la rubia.

-De acuerdo, ya me voy a jugar con Honoka-. Respondió abatida por la pregunta respondida sola que le había hecho Nozomi.

-Esa es mi Elichi-. Habló finalmente Nozomi acercando su rostro al aun enfurruñado de Eli depositando un corto beso que calmó su rabieta.

El silencio entre ambas chicas empezaba a hacerse incomodo. En cualquier otro momento Nozomi era de esas personas capaz de sacar conversación a una piedra pero esta vez Kotori se mostraba completamente reacia a cualquier conversación.

Nozomi la conocía bien y sabía que algo le pasaba en cuanto la vio ingresar por la puerta junto a Honoka. Tanto ella como Eli habían sido su apoyo cuando marchó del país por lo que esperaba conseguir que se abriese de nuevo con ella y le contara sus preocupaciones que de seguro tenían que ver con cierta peliazul que parecía haber vuelto a desaparecer.

-Y dime Kotori, que tal por la empresa?-. Preguntó intentando romper el hielo de nuevo ya que sus intentos anteriores habían sido fallidos.

-Bien, todos trabajan muy duro-. Contestó como un muñeco programado para dar contestaciones cortas y exactas.

Dijese lo que dijese esa chica no parecía ceder. La comida estaría preparada en escaso tiempo y si no conseguía sonsacarle algo mientras estaba a solas estaba casi segura que no se lo sonsacaría después.

-Y Umi?-. Preguntó agotando su último recurso. Sabía que si algo la podía sacar de sus pensamientos sería preguntar por la persona que los ocupaba.

-Q…que con ella?-. Preguntó nerviosa y con sonrisa forzada.

Nozomi simplemente la miró devolviéndole la sonrisa, una sonrisa algo más triste. Conocía a Kotori y sabía que seguía sufriendo en silencio por un pasado que no quería salir de ella y en el cual Umi estaba. La chica parecía estar llevando bastante mal la situación con la nueva Umi aunque no era para menos. Aun así quería ayudarla y para eso debía conseguir que soltara lo que llevaba dentro.

-Como va tu relación con ella?-. Siguió preguntando sabiendo que se adentraba en terreno pantanoso.

-Eh? Relación?-. Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida. –No, no tenemos ninguna relación-. Rió forzadamente. –Ya sabes lo que me refiero, es decir, bueno, esto… Umi y yo no…

-Me refería a vuestra relación en la empresa-. Habló Nozomi cambiando la dirección de la pregunta que había hecho. Realmente quería saber sobre qué clase de relación mantenía con Umi pero por lo visto aun no estaba preparada ni para ello. –Ya sabes, se que al principio causó algún que otro problema.

-Oh eso-. Volvió a reír forzadamente. –Bueno, no nos hemos visto mucho últimamente-. Finalizó dando a entender que volvía a las respuestas cortas.

Al parecer todas seguían pensando que Umi seguía por la ciudad y nadie sabía de su encuentro con Erena y lo que eso conllevaba. Inintencionadamente se llevó la mano al cuello recordando como aquella mujer la miró con odio mientras le decía una y otra vez que era su culpa.

No se enteró de nada hasta que el grito de Nozomi llamándola la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos.

-Kotori! Demonios! Donde tienes la cabeza?

La chica simplemente se volteó para ver a Nozomi con cara de preocupación mientras de pronto le acercaba una banda a la cara retirándole la mano a la fuerza. De pronto notó el escozor y como algo caliente intentaba resbalar por su rostro.

Miró a los ojos de Nozomi notando la preocupación en estos y bajó la mirada a la mano que acababa de ser golpeada por la chica encontrándose el cuchillo con el que hace segundos estaba cortando la carne y que accidentalmente se llevó al cuello imitando el agarre de Erena.

-Lo, lo siento, no me di cuenta-. Habló finalmente intentando quitarle importancia soltando el cuchillo y agarrando ella la banda con la que Nozomi intentaba cerrar el pequeño corte que se había hecho en el cuello.

-Kotori, empiezas a preocuparme y créeme que no creo ser la única. Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?-. Preguntó intentando sonar lo más confiable posible.

-Yo…- el timbre del horno sonó salvándola de dar una explicación. –Será mejor que saques eso del horno, iré un segundo al baño, todo está bien-. Finalizó con una falsa sonrisa saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose al baño mientras Nozomi se quedaba con las palabras en la boca.

Desde el baño podía escuchar la discusión que parecía tener Honoka y Eli sobre las supuestas trampas que estaban haciéndose la una a la otra mientras jugaban. Era en esos momentos cuando se sentía estúpida por no contar con ellas. Esas tres chicas en la casa eran las que más confianza le habían dado, no es como si las demás no se la dieran pero esas tres era con quien había mantenido una relación mucho más estrecha hasta el punto de que cada una sabía algo de su pasado que la otra no pero que a este ritmo no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir ocultándolo.

Salió del baño cuando se sintió algo mas despejada y habiéndose desinfectado el corte que acababa de hacerse. No había sido muy grande pero si algo profundo haciendo que posiblemente le quede marca, otra más añadida a su colección.

Con energías renovadas se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina para seguir ayudando a Nozomi a preparar la mesa siendo interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

-Ah! Eso ha sido trampa!-. Gritó Eli que seguía discutiendo con Honoka. –Nozomi podéis abrir una de las dos? Yo…ahora…no…puedo…-dijo por partes mientras apretaba todos los botones del mando de la consola. –Eso ha sido trampa de nuevo Honoka!

-Kotori, podrías abrir?-. Suspiró Nozomi viendo la escena que estaba montando la 'adulta' de su novia. –Y tu Elichi deja de jugar ya-. Ordenó

-Pero tú me dijiste que jugara-. Reprochó frustrada por haber perdido la partida.

-Pues ahora te digo que dejéis de jugar y os lavéis las manos para comer-. Volvió a ordenar haciendo que las dos chicas aludidas se levantaran de un salto y procedieran a cumplir la orden. Definitivamente era mejor no incumplir las órdenes de Nozomi y las dos lo sabían bien.

Kotori amablemente se dirigió a la puerta. No era su casa, pero a esas horas seguro sería el cartero o algún repartidor.

Abrió la puerta viendo a un corpulento hombre que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta mientras hablaba por teléfono. No tardó en reconocer al chico ni a su voz.

-Yuuki?-. Preguntó sabiendo que efectivamente era el pero sin entender que hacía ahí.

-Oh, señorita Minami, no esperaba verla aquí-. Dijo sorprendido. –Oh sí. No, no era con usted.- habló dirigiéndose al teléfono. –De acuerdo, muchas gracias. No, es solo que se escapó y necesitamos encontrarla antes de que cause problemas. De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su colaboración. Sí, gracias-. Finalizó colgando y mirando de nuevo a su jefa.

-Que haces aquí?-. Preguntó Kotori. No sabría dar explicación pero justo en el momento en el que lo vio un sentimiento de preocupación pero molesto pasó por todo su cuerpo.

-Necesito cuanta más ayuda mejor para encontrar a Umi. Ellas la conocían bien quizás sepan algo que no saben que saben.

-Y no has pensado en preguntarle a la locade la novia de Umi?-. Preguntó con rabia al decir esas palabras, pero era evidente que si alguien sabía algo era esa loca, aunque no sería ella la que le hablaría y mucho menos después de todo.

-Crees que no lo he intentado?-. Preguntó con arrogancia. –Pero esa loca y sus padres resulta que son abogados y por poco y no acabo en un calabozo y con una orden de alejamiento.- finalizó frustrado por la situación.

-Hey, debo llamar a los bomberos? - preguntó de pronto Nozomi apareciendo a la espalda de Kotori viendo como esos dos parecían que querían matarse en la misma puerta de su casa.

-Eh?.- se sorprendió Kotori. –No, claro que no, solo estábamos debatiendo algo.- rió apartándose de la puerta dejando paso al chico.

-Está bien.- fingió creer Nozomi. –Y dime Yuuki que era eso tan importante que querías hablar que ni siquiera podías decirnos algo por teléfono.

-Es sobre Umi…-dejó ir el chico mirando de reojo a Kotori quien parecía evitar escuchar sobre el tema cosa que también fue percibida por Nozomi.

-Que es lo que pasa ahora con Umi?-. Preguntó Eli cansada de tener que escuchar cosas extrañas últimamente de Umi.

Yuuki se dio un tiempo antes de contestar a la pregunta. Seguía mirando a Kotori esperando algún gesto de esta, algo que no fuese la indiferencia que parecía estar mostrando.

El silencio se había instalado entre las 5 personas allí presentes y Kotori no parecía tener intención de colaborar. Finalmente se sentaron todos en la mesa con la comida ya servida quedando Kotori sentada frente a Yuuki que parecía estar forzándola a hablar con la mirada.

-Kotori?.- fue Eli la que finalmente preguntó a la chica sentada a su lado percatándose de que Yuuki no le quitaba el ojo de encima dando a entender que había algo que Kotori debía decir.

-Ella…- suspiró. –Umi… Umi ha desaparecido.- dijo finalmente levantando la vista y encarando a Yuuki.

-A que te refieres con que ha desaparecido?-. Volvió a preguntar Eli asustada de que Umi hubiese vuelto a desaparecer de nuevo después de haberse vuelto a encontrar. –Si ha vuelto a irse sin decir nada juro que…- habló cerrando los puños con rabia, no consentiría que se marchase de nuevo sin dar explicaciones.

-Alguien quiere matarla-. Dijo Yuuki cortando a Eli.

-Si, pienso matarla como vuelva a irse así…- contestó Eli pensando que Yuuki había dicho aquello acabando su frase.

-No, lo que quiere decir es que ha desaparecido porque alguien quiere matarla de verdad-. Cortó esta vez Kotori aceptando ella misma lo que acababa de decir y dejando a las tres chicas presentes y que no sabían nada sorprendidas.

Ninguno de los allí presentes fue capaz de decir nada después de aquellas palabras. Honoka, Nozomi y Eli estaban intentando asimilar aquello sin lograr entender como había podido llegar Umi a esa situación. Todo parecía una broma.

Fue finalmente Yuuki quien tomó la palabra y les explicó la escena vivida con Erena en la empresa mientras las demás escuchaban con asombro y miraban a Kotori quien parecía aterrada de solo recordar como aquella chica la había amenazado sin saber porqué.

-Pero como estáis tan seguros de que lo que os dijo esa mujer es verdad?- preguntó Nozomi intentando asimilar toda la información. –Bueno las dos veces que la habéis visto parecía una demente.

-Con qué clase de personas se ha rodeado Umi?- preguntó Eli para sí misma pero siendo oída por todos. –No me refiero a ti Yuuki- aclaró viendo que el chico se sintió despreciado por sus palabras-, pero pienso igual que Nozomi, como sabemos que simplemente no ha perdido la cabeza y Umi simplemente se ha ido dejándolo todo atrás como ya hizo una vez?

Las tres chicas parecían no querer creer en lo que estaba pasando. Honoka no quitaba ojo de Kotori entendiendo para sí misma porque su amiga parecía haber estado destrozada el día anterior.

Fue en ese momento que la chica sintiéndose observada por su amiga y sobrepasada por la situación se levantó y se dirigió al baño con la excusa de alejarse de ese ambiente. Nadie le dijo absolutamente nada, todas sabían que la historia con Umi la hacía sentirse mal por lo que entendieron su marcha.

-El día que se fue conseguí atraparla justo antes de que se marchara y estoy seguro de que su cara no era la de alguien que simplemente quisiera irse . –Explicó Yuuki volviendo a reanudar la conversación. –Además llevaba actuando más extraño de lo normal desde hacía unos días.

-Más raro? Acaso como se comportaba no era ya de por si raro?- replicó Eli.

-No. Es decir si, supongo, pero Umi es así y más cuando se trata de tener a la señorita Minami cerca, ya sabéis -susurró eso último- Me refiero a que últimamente se alteraba más de lo normal y recibía llamadas extrañas.- aclaró finalmente.

-Llamadas extrañas?.- esta vez fue el turno de Nozomi.

-Si, muchas de ellas le cambiaban el humor por completo, incluso me arriesgaría a decir que parecían asustarla.

-Y sabes quien hacía esas llamadas?- volvió a preguntar Nozomi.

-Bueno, algunas de ellas se que eran de una amiga suya, Kira Tsubasa.- contestó diciendo su nombre por si alguna de las chicas la conocía. –Es con ella con quien está ahora.

La pareja se miró entre ellas intentando recordar o pensar si conocían a alguien con ese nombre. Si era alguien del pasado de Umi deberían recordarla.

-Kira… Ki..ra Tsubasa- susurraba Honoka intentando recordar a alguien con ese nombre.

-No creo que la conozcáis, apenas yo la conozco. Sé que se conocieron hará como 7 años pero no sé ni donde ni como. Siempre me pareció una buena chica pero bueno, las apariencias engañan.- explicó Yuuki.

-Pero sabes por qué van tras ella? –preguntó Honoka finalmente entrando en la conversación.

-Eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar y es por eso por lo que he decidido compartir esta información con vosotras. Umi no es una persona que se deje ayudar, incluso me pidió que no la buscara pero…

-Tiene miedo de involucrarte, de involucrarnos a cualquiera y que salgamos mal parados.- finalizó Nozomi como la voz de la razón.

Es cierto que los años pasaban pero la preocupación que mostraba Umi por los suyos seguía estando latente y eso es algo que Nozomi pudo sentir desde el primer reencuentro.

-Pero tú debes saber algo. Eres el único que ha estado con ella todos estos años, eres el único que conoce la gente con la que va.- exclamó Eli alterada.

-Si, pero apenas se nada sobre su vida. Umi dice confiar en mí pero nunca me ha contado nada sobre lo que hacía.- contestó el chico cabizbajo sintiéndose tonto por no saber nada.

-Pero si alguien vas tras ella hasta el punto de querer matarla debe de ser por algo grave. –Explicó Nozomi- Lo que quiero decir es que si Umi se ha metido en algún lio hasta ese punto tú deberías haberla visto actuar de manera extraña antes de que empezaran a perseguirla.

-Es cierto, no creo que alguien simplemente decida salir a matar a Umi por simple placer.- Confirmó Eli la teoría de su novia.

Justo en ese momento un golpe seco se escuchó desde el baño. Ninguno de los presentes había echado cuentas de que Kotori ya llevaba más tiempo del normal ausente y aquel sonido provenía de donde ella estaba.

Honoka fue la primera en reaccionar y sabiendo y entendiendo un poco más a su amiga salió disparada a la puerta del baño.

La primera intención de Honoka había sido conseguir que Kotori consiguiese abrirse y contar todo aquello que parecía hacerle daño para que ella junto a sus amigas pudiesen ayudarla. Para su desgracia Honoka no contó con la presencia de Yuuki y mucho menos con la noticia que el chico acababa de darles.

En cierto modo la peli naranja se sentía frustrada. Desde casi siempre pensó que la culpa del sufrimiento de Kotori era Umi y aun así la chica había vuelto y lejos de que todo empezara a ir bien parecía empeorarlo todo.

-Kotori?.- preguntó Honoka dando suaves toques en la puerta del baño. –Estás bien? Hemos escuchado un golpe y…

-Estoy bien.- respondió la voz de la aludida al otro lado de la puerta. –Enseguida salgo, solo se cayó uno de los botes de acondicionador.- explicó.

Honoka notó que había algo raro en la voz de su amiga pero no quiso darle más importancia.

-Está bien, pero estas segura de que estás bien? Llevas largo rato ahí dentro.- volvió a insistir la chica.

-Si tranquila. Solo estoy algo fatigada. En seguida saldré.- dijo finalmente con la mejor voz que podía para que su amiga se fuera.

Esta vez Honoka se dio finalmente por vencida dándole su espacio. Hasta el día anterior Kotori se había estado guardando todo para sí misma pero por un día consiguió abrirse. No quería obligarla a hablar o de lo contrario podría volver a cerrarse de nuevo.

Dirigió sus pasos a la mesa y tomó de nuevo asiento viendo como los presentes al parecer no habían dicho nada a la expectativa de Kotori.

-Está bien, simplemente se encuentra algo fatigada. En seguida vendrá.- explicó Honoka tranquilamente haciendo aceptaran dicha explicación y prosiguieran con la charla.

-Y no es posible que sea alguna de sus ex? Ya se sabe que hay mucha loca suelta por ahí.- preguntó Eli.

-Hay mucha loca suelta por ahí Elichi?- preguntó esta vez Nozomi clavando su mirada en Eli.

-Bu…bueno, no…no lo sé… pe… pero ya… ya hemos conocido a la loca de E… Erena a… así que…

-No lo creo.- habló finalmente Yuuki cortando el dialogo sin sentido que estaba a punto de emprender Eli por la mirada acusatoria de Nozomi. –Mmm Umi no ha tenido ninguna relación, al menos no estable. Si es cierto que traía más chicas de los normal a casa, sobre todo los días de trabajo pero dudo que alguna de esas pobres desgraciadas quiera matar a Umi después de aquello.

-Dicho así parece que Umi era una pu…

-No lo digas!- gritó Nozomi tapándole la boca a Eli. –No consentiré ese lenguaje en esta casa y mucho menos si se refiere a una amiga.- finalizó mirando inquisidoramente a Eli que asentía con la cabeza.

-De que trabajaba Umi como para que… bueno ya sabes… llevara tantas chicas?- preguntó Honoka inocentemente.

-Sinceramente? No lo sé. Es algo que tampoco nunca me contó. Aun así no creo que tenga relevancia ya que lo dejó hace años.- finalizó.

-Esto… chicos, necesito ir al baño, creo que tanto líquido—decía Eli señalando la botella de agua vacía la cual se había bebido ella sola. –En seguida vuelvo.- se disculpó mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Espera, Kotori sigue ahí dentro.- habló Honoka levantándose y dirigiéndose junto con Eli a la puerta del baño de nuevo.

Ahora si Honoka tenía en claro que a su amiga le pasaba algo. Era demasiado rato. Por otra parte Nozomi miraba la situación apenada, tenía esperanzas en que Kotori pudiese lidiar con todo lo de Umi pero no era así.

-Kotori, podrías abrir?- preguntó Eli.

-Kotori, Eli necesita ir al baño. Si te encuentras mal quizás sería mejor que te tumbases un rato en el sofá o…

La voz de Honoka de pronto se apagó. Mientras hablaba había puesto su oído en la puerta ya que Kotori no parecía colaborar en hablar. Fue ahí que finalmente se dio cuenta q su amiga realmente no estaba bien, estaba sufriendo y pasándolo mal y eso es algo que no iba a tolerar.

-Kotori…- susurraba Eli aguantándose las ganas.

-Kotori, abre ahora mismo la puerta!-. Gritó Honoka más seria de lo normal sorprendiendo a todos los ahí presentes.

La chica pocas veces se ponía así de sería pero no siempre iba a estar alegre y risueña, todos tienen sus personalidad fuerte y Honoka era capaz de convertirse en una mamá leona cuando se trataba de sus personas queridas.

-Honoka…- susurró de pronto Nozomi que se había levantado y acercado a la escena. Podía notar como la chica estaba más nerviosa de lo normal.

-Nozomi… algo le pasa a Kotori, no se encuentra bien.- dijo finalmente Honoka mirando a los ojos de Nozomi.

-Si, lo sé, pero ella…

-No.- cortó Honoka. –A...ayer vino a casa y estuvimos hablando como en muchos años no lo habíamos hecho.- habló algo alterada. –Nozomi, ella, ella estaba llorando por Umi.

Nozomi comprendió la gravedad del asunto en ese instante. Llorar no era una mala señal pero que fuera finalmente Kotori quien lo hiciera, ella que se había encerrado en si misma y que sobre todo explicara el motivo de su llanto era porque algo no funcionaba.

-Honoka…- susurró Nozomi mientras agarraba las manos de su amiga intentando reconfortarla. –Tanto tu como yo sabemos que Umi siempre fue una persona importante, muy importante- se corrigió- para Kotori, es normal que este tipo de cosas que están pasando…

-No, no, no- volvió a cortar la peli naranja. –Ella la sigue amando, nunca ha dejado de hacerlo y, y… -suspiró no estando segura del todo de lo que iba a decir- hay algo más, algo por lo que hoy la traje aquí pensando en que quizás conseguiría abrirse y contárnoslo pero no esperaba a Yuuki ni toda esta cosa que ahora rodea a Umi y, y todo ahora parece más complicado y , y…

-Honoka, cálmate si?- dijo finalmente Nozomi aferrándose más a su agarre. –Yuuki, podrías venir a ayudarnos?- preguntó al chico que recientemente se había levantado y acercado también a la escena visto el alboroto.

-Si, claro, dime.- afirmó el chico.

-Ves esos ganchos al costado de la puerta? - preguntó Nozomi señalando algo sobre las bisagras de la puerta. –Son un sistema de seguridad. Hace un tiempo Elichi se quedó encerrada ahí dentro y para evitar de nuevo que pasase pusimos esos seguros.

-Mou! Nozomi!- Se quejó Eli de que su novia siempre andará contando sus vergüenzas.

-No hay de lo que avergonzarse.- habló de nuevo Nozomi guiñándole un ojo. –El caso Yuuki es que con algo de fuerza conseguirás abrir la bisagra y podremos abrir la puerta o más bien desmontarla pero no importa, luego se monta igual.- explicó.

Yuuki miró aquel sencillo mecanismo sin ver la diferencia de una bisagra normal. Era la primera vez que lo veía y aunque se sentía algo violento por 'romper' la puerta de esa manera tenía el permiso de las inquilinas además de que aunque tuviera algo de rencor sobre Kotori también le preocupaba si realmente le había pasado algo. Cabe destacar que las palabras de Honoka influyeron en su preocupación por la chica. Sería cierto que nunca dejó de amar a Umi? Eso sería ilógico habiéndose casado. Varias preguntas se amontonaron en su mente pero por el momento estaba centrado en esa puerta.

Un _clack_ dio el aviso de que las bisagras finalmente habían sido retiradas. Agarró la puerta como pudo sin que esta cayese y la dejó a un lado apoyada en la pared.

Finalmente los sentimientos de Honoka eran ciertos, a esa pobre chica le pasaba algo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **KOTORI POV**

 **.**

Desde el primer momento en que llegamos a casa de Eli y Nozomi supe que lo que pretendía Honoka era hacerme hablar.

Entendí la preocupación de mis amigas, yo solo quería disimular pero empezaba a hacérseme imposible.

Estaba decidida a hablar, se que debería haberlo hecho mucho tiempo atrás pero tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a él por mi culpa. Ahora llevaba algunos meses sin ninguna noticia, quizás mis mayores temores se habían cumplido.

No suficiente con eso sentía que todo lo que dijo aquella chica, Erena, era cierto. Y si de algún modo todo era culpa mía?

Dicen que entre amigos no hay secretos. Como puedo siquiera considerarme entonces amiga de todas las chicas cuando les he ocultado todo?

Estaba decidida, si quería avanzar debía ser fuerte, debía decir la verdad, quizás ahora era tarde para todo pero no podía aguantar más lo que llevaba dentro.

Fue entonces que sonó el timbre de la puerta y Nozomi me pidió abrir. Qué clase de persona interrumpe a la hora de comer?- susurré para mí misma mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta toda mi decisión se fue. No es como si no confiara en el chico, realmente no lo conocía pero saber de su cercanía con una de las personas implicadas en mis mentiras me volvía rehacía a hablar. Realmente me sentí algo irritada.

-Que haces aquí?-. Pregunté bruscamente.

-Necesito cuanta más ayuda mejor para encontrar a Umi. Ellas la conocían bien quizás sepan algo que no saben que saben.

En ese momento caí en que tenía razón, las chicas no sabían nada acerca de lo que le ocurría a Umi y aun así yo solo andaba preocupándome de mis asuntos.

Será cierto que soy una egoísta como Yuuki dice?- pensé.

-Y no has pensado en preguntarle a la loca novia de Umi?-. Volví a preguntar intentando sonar seria. Esas palabras incluso me dolieron pero era obvio que esa chica debía saber algo más.

-Crees que no lo he intentado?-. Preguntó con arrogancia. Definitivamente estábamos en bandos opuestos. –Pero esa loca y sus padres resulta que son abogados y por poco y no acabo en un calabozo y con una orden de alejamiento.- finalizó frustrado por la situación.

Intenté tomarme esas últimas palabras de forma literal. Quizás si me gustaría que acabases en un sitio como ese lejos de mi Umi.- pensé.

-Ey, debo llamar a los bomberos?- cortó de pronto Nozomi haciéndome volver a la realidad y dándome cuenta de lo que acaba de pensar.

Intenté evitar el contacto visual con ese chico, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Acaso quería algo de mí?. Sentía a cada segundo su mirada atravesándome.

Deduje entonces que lo que quería era que hablase yo y solo tenía una salida a eso.

Con todas mis fuerzas conseguí hablar. Sigo sin saber qué clase de imagen culpable tiene Yuuki de mi pero estas cosas solo hacen que lastimarme cuando pensé que ya no podían.

Intentando no darle más espera a la situación dejé ir todo intentando acabar con aquello pronto.

Ahora sí todas las chicas sabían de lo sucedido incluyendo el altercado con la loca de Erena.

Sus caras lo decían todo, podía sentir su lástima por mí y no solo eso, querían algo más, una explicación pero ahí estaba de nuevo mi indecisión, mi miedo a hablar.

En mi mente solo había cabida para una cosa ahora y era Umi. Me sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla por saber que no quería ser ayudada. Acaso también la perdería a ella?

La presión se hacía cada vez más presente y mi mente empezaba a desconectarse de la conversación. Intentaban sacar sus conclusiones mientras yo intentaba sacar las mías.

-Voy al baño, en seguida vuelvo.- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome al baño cansada de las miradas que me atravesaban.

Era solo una escusa más, no necesitaba ir al baño solo salir de ese ambiente. Mis pensamientos estaban en completa división.

Saqué el teléfono del bolsillo y miré –nada, sin señal-. Suspiré. No podía dejar de pensar en que algo malo le había pasado. Prometió no tardar más de un mes en comunicarse conmigo y hacía tan solo unas semanas que se habían cumplido cinco meses desde el último contacto.

Nadie sabía que tenía contacto con él, nadie podía saberlo o lo pondría en peligro a él y mi familia. A mamá nunca le gustó la idea de que siguiera manteniendo una relación estrecha con él así que ni siquiera ella sabía que seguía en contacto. Quizás fue eso lo que me ayudó a acostumbrarme a mentir.

Aun así ahora llevaba cinco meses sin saber de él y a eso se le suma la desaparición de la persona a la que más amo. Me sentía completamente devastada. No es como si no los hubiese perdido a los dos ya alguna vez. A él llevaba años sin verlo y a Umi hasta que no apareció de vuelta era lo mismo pero aun así sabía que estaban bien, que estaban vivos. Ahora, ahora ya no sé nada.

Noté como las lágrimas empezaban a empapar mi rostro. Se estaba volviendo una costumbre demasiado habitual la de llorar.

Como pude y con la vista medio borrosa abrí mi bolso intentando buscar algún pañuelo con la mala suerte de que callera todo al suelo.

No pasaron apenas unos segundos que escuché a Honoka al otro lado de la puerta preguntando por mí.

Estoy bien.- respondí rápidamente intentando controlar mi voz. –Enseguida salgo, solo se cayó uno de los botes de acondicionador.- mentí. Realmente ni siquiera sé porque mentí en algo tan estúpido, al parecer es una costumbre bastante mala en mi ya.

Siguió insistiendo pero finalmente se fue. Quería poder hablar y desahogarme con alguien y Honoka era la mejor para eso pero después de enterarse de lo de Umi debía aguantar un poco más. Ahora lo importante era Umi no yo.

Me adecenté un poco y guardé todo lo extraviado del bolso. Entre todo aquello volví a ver la carta que me había dado mamá por la mañana. Con las prisas por salir de casa recuerdo que la guardé sin darle más importancia.

Algo dentro de mí unió piezas, llevaba meses sin saber nada de él y tenía en mis manos una carta sin remitente. No era lo común pero quizás había sido su única forma de contactarme.

Algo desesperada la abrí haciendo casi todo el sobre pedazos, el pulso me temblaba y los nervios me hacían estremecer todo el cuerpo.

Esa carta podía contener alegres noticias o la peor de ellas.

Empecé a leer haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi espina dorsal. Aquella letra… seguí leyendo notando como de nuevo lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos. Aun recordaba esa letra… noté como las piernas no paraban de temblarme y oscuros recuerdos volvían a mi mente haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

Fue entonces cuando por tan solo unos segundos volví a la realidad arrugando aquel horrible papel y lanzándolo lejos de mí intentando alejar así todo lo que aquel escrito contenía de mí.

-No ahora, no ahora, no ahora.- empezaba a perder el control de mi misma repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez sin poder parar.

··

 _-Kotori abre la puerta!- gritaba al otro lado de la puerta mientras daba fuertes toques en ella._

 _No era capaz de contestar y simplemente me acurruqué dentro de la bañera tapándome los oídos, no quería escucharlo de nuevo, no quería eso de nuevo._

 _-Kotori abre la maldita puerta!- insistía ahora otra voz._

 _Cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más pequeña, sabía que no podía huir de ahí. El miedo y el pánico se habían apoderado de mí y ellos estaban a tan solo unos metros de mí, a tan solo una puerta de distancia._

 _-No más, no más, por favor, por favor- rogaba mientras lloraba._

 _Silencio… sabía que eso no era bueno. Entrarían se que lo harían y yo no podía hacer nada, simplemente llorar._

 _En cuestión de poco tiempo sentí como la puerta era abierta y en acto inconsciente me hice un ovillo hundiendo mi cara lo más que podía en mis piernas._

 _Noté como rápidamente se acercaron a mí intentando desprenderme de aquella forma defensiva. No era nada para ellos._

 _-Por favor, por favor.- seguía llorando y rogando._

 _Sentí como alguien me rodeaba con sus brazos e instintivamente lo golpee de una patada, no podía aguantar más y empecé a mover mis brazos golpeando todo lo que se acercara a mí. Sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas pero tenía miedo._

 _De pronto notaba como si el sueño empezara a llegar a mí. Alguien había conseguido acorralar mis brazos._

 _-Por favor.- conseguí decir finalmente antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño._

 _.._

-Eli creo que te has pasado, sigue sin despertar.- escuché la voz lejana de Honoka replicar.

-Qué? No! De seguro en seguida despierta.- escuché esta vez a Eli contestando.

Me sentía algo desorientada. Abrí mis ojos lentamente pudiendo notar una leve quemazón en el cuello.

Ahí estaban todas mirándome como si una pieza de museo fuese. Fue entonces cuando en un flash me vino a la mente el recuerdo de que estaba en casa de Eli y Nozomi y que me había encerrado en el baño… y… y… no recordaba nada más.

-Qué, qué ha pasado?- pregunté incorporándome notando la mirada preocupada de todos.

-Eso quisiéramos saber nosotras-. Dijo de forma maternal Nozomi tomando asiento a mi lado y cogiendo una de mis manos. –Qué te ha pasado.

-Yo, solo recuero ir al baño y, y… se que algo empezó a perturbarme…

-Kotori, te encontramos echa un ovillo, llorando y asustada. Incluso me atacaste, que por cierto, ouch, no sabía que dabas patadas tan fuertes.- contaba Honoka acariciando la zona pateada.

-No recuerdo nada de eso… lo- lo siento no quería hacerte daño.- contesté pero sin conseguir mirarla a los ojos intentando recordar lo que estaba haciendo y como es que acababa de aparecer en el sofá estirada si estaba en el baño.

-Supongo que te preguntas como llegaste aquí si estabas en el baño no?- preguntó Nozomi leyéndome el pensamiento. –Como dice Honoka parecía que habías perdido el control y aquí Eli te hizo algo que te dejó inconsciente de pronto.

-Eh?- me sorprendí mirando asustada a Eli.

-No fue nada extraño.- contestó rápidamente moviendo sus manos. –Estabas fuera de sí y parecías estar pasándolo mal y no escuchar nada de lo que te decíamos así que simplemente corté el riego a tu cerebro haciendo que te desmayases por unos segundos.- explicó haciéndome no saber si sentir miedo por ella o darle las gracias.

-Segundos que se han hecho casi una hora.- reprochó Nozomi a su novia. –Además desde cuando sabes hacer esas cosas ninjas? No voy a permitirte que sepas ese tipo de cosas sin que yo lo sepa, ahora empiezo a pensar que quizás alguna vez lo has usado contra mi.- siguió reprochando poniendo nerviosa a la rubia.

-No, no haría eso nunca. Además se hacerlo porque… bueno, soy rusa.

-Que tiene que ver…-la voz de Yuuki cortó de pronto a Nozomi.

-Siento la tardanza, esa puerta es realmente fácil de sacar pero difícil de poner.- habló el chico suavizando el ambiente entre Eli y Nozomi mientras posaba la vista sobre mí. –Toma, recogí tus cosas.- dijo ofreciéndome el bolso. En su mirada pude notar ¿compasión?, por primera vez notaba que me miraba sin ese odio característico suyo.

-Gracias-. Extendí la mano cogiendo mis pertenencias.

-Oh si, esto también es tuyo? Estaba arrugado y casi escondido tras el lavamanos.- volvió hablar inocentemente el chico extendiéndome la carta que había causado todo aquel alboroto.

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se puso tenso en un instante viniéndome a la mente lo sucedido hacía un rato. Mi mente había querido echar el candado y olvidar aquello y a causa había perdido el control.

Ahora de nuevo me sentía impotente, el miedo me paralizaba y todos los ahí presentes pudieron notar como mi rostro había cambiado en cuanto vi ese papel.

-Qué se supone que es eso Kotori?- preguntó calmadamente Nozomi a mi lado.

La respuesta no era capaz de salir de mis labios. Mi vista simplemente estaba fija en ese papel.

-Pasa algo si leemos lo que pone?- preguntó Honoka preocupada.

Fue Eli quien finalmente cansada de la lentitud de esa conversación y de ver como yo no era capaz de decir nada arrebató el papel de las manos de Yuuki desdoblándolo y empezando a leer.

¡Hola mi querida pajarita!. Supongo que me estarás echando de menos.

No he sabido de ti en todos estos años y echo en falta tu compañía por las noches.

Pero tengo muy buenas noticias.

Pronto salgo de aquí, pronto nos veremos y volveremos a estar juntos.

Nuestro amor no se acaba mi pajarita.

Estoy contando los días para volver a formar una familia contigo.

Espero que tus amiguitas no te hayan conseguido alejar de mi, pequeña.

Hasta pronto.

P.D: Cómo está papá?

El ambiente cambió por completo en cuanto Eli acabó de leer aquella carta. Las tres comprendieron al instante quien era el remitente de dicho escrito.

-Esto, esto no puede pasar, debe ser un error… no… quizás es solo una broma cierto? Debe de ser una broma, si eso eso.- balbuceaba Eli comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto.

Sentí de pronto como Honoka se había sentado a mi otro costado y ahora estaba abrazándome, reconfortándome, intentando que compartiese lo que estaba sintiendo con ella.

-Kotori, no estás sola, esta vez no. Sé que aun hay muchas cosas que no quieres ni recordar pero esta vez no dejaremos que te aleje de nosotras.- habló Nozomi.

-No vamos a dejar que se acerque a ti. Haremos lo que sea para volver a alejarlo de ti.- comentó Honoka mirándome a los ojos y hablando con total seriedad.

-Alguien podría explicarme que es lo que pasa?- Preguntó Yuuki de pronto rompiendo el ambiente.

Mi vista simplemente se cruzó con la suya. Era obvio que no entendiese nada ni él ni Umi estaban. –Exacto, Umi me abandonó cuando más la necesité.- me dije a mi misma haciendo que la rabia y la impotencia me invadieran de nuevo.

Fue Nozomi quien finalmente habló no sin antes pedirme permiso con su mirada. Pero ya daba lo mismo, ya nada iba a cambiar.

-Recuerdas que una vez preguntaste porque Eli se dirigía al marido de Kotori como Ex?.-preguntó recordando una de las charlas con el chico.

-Si, lo recuerdo, se que dijiste que algún día quizás me hablarías de ello, que era una historia muy larga.- afirmó el chico.

-Y lo es. Bueno la cosa es que es su Ex marido quien ha escrito esa carta. En resumidas palabras ese hombre es una mala persona, tu bien sabes de lo que es capaz…

-Si, lo sé.- corroboró Yuuki descolocándome.

¿Tu sabes de lo que es capaz? Pensé sin entender bien a que se había referido Nozomi haciéndole esa pregunta al chico haciendo que me fijara en cómo este parecía recordar algo que momentáneamente le causó rabia. ¿Acaso había algo de lo que habían hablado que yo no sabía?. Confiaba en Eli y Nozomi por lo que sabía que no le habían contado nada sobre mi relación sin mi permiso. Entonces, volvía a hacerme la misma pregunta, ¿a qué se refería?.

-Bueno pues por si no lo sabías lleva años en la cárcel y al parecer por lo que dice en esa carta pronto saldrá en libertad.- acabó de relatar Nozomi haciéndome volver mis pensamientos a ese momento.

-Co- como dices?- preguntó sorprendido de escuchar aquello.

-Lo que escuchas. Esa sucia rata está pudriéndose en la cárcel y ahí es donde debería de seguir- Habló Eli enfadada. –Cómo es posible que lo dejen salir tan pronto después de todo?

Aunque cada una de las presentes ahí tuvo reacciones distintas y aunque lo que se me venía encima era otra mancha negra mas a mi vida me alegraba de tenerlas a ellas. Me alegraba que aunque indirectamente esta vez pudiese hablar con alguien acerca de lo que pasaba y lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Gracias. Gracias por todos chicas, de verdad.- hablé finalmente intentando calmarme a mi misma y calmarlas a ellas. –Se que hay muchas cosas que aun no os he contado pero prometo que lo haré- seguí hablando mientras las tres me abrazaban y lagrimas empezaban a brotar de mi ojos pero por una vez en tiempo estas eran de felicidad.

-No te sientas obligada si no quieres, simplemente has de saber que estaremos aquí siempre que nos necesites.- habló Nozomi por las tres chicas.

-No, está bien. Hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablaros. Hay muchas cosas que no sabéis y quiero contaros.- proseguí rompiendo el abrazo y agarrando las manos de todas ellas transmitiéndoles toda la calidez que podía en mis palabras.

El sonido de un teléfono de pronto nos sacó a todos de aquel momento confesión en el que estábamos.

-Lo siento, enseguida vuelvo.- se alejó Yuuki de quien era el teléfono que estaba sonando.

Mi estómago habló por mi recordándonos que a causa de la charla, las confesiones y lo sucedido con la carta ninguna habíamos probado bocado de la comida, ya fría, que habíamos preparado.

-Creo que deberíamos de comer algo.- habló Eli. –Podemos volver a calentar la comida cierto?

-Si, yo me encargo, es bastante tarde pero deberíamos de comer algo y continuar con la charla después.- dijo Nozomi incorporándose y dirigiéndose a la mesa a recoger los platos para volver a calentarlos. –Siento que deban comer recalentado chicas.- se disculpó.

-No importa, está bien, tengo tanta hambre que me comería cualquier cosa.

-Tu siempre comerías cualquier cosa a cualquier hora Honoka.- replicó Nozomi haciendo que todas riéramos por la verdad en sus palabras.

Amaba ese ambiente alegre con las chicas, amaba y echaba de menos reírme de esa manera con ellas.

Chicas!-. Nos sorprendió Yuuki quien había finalizado la llamada. –Se dónde está Umi.

Ninguna de nosotras sabía que responder a aquellas palabras. Nos había pillado por sorpresa aun así no pude evitar sentirme feliz por saber que podríamos encontrarla.

Todo parecía estar saliendo mal y sabía que se avecinaban malos tiempos pero hablar con las chicas, saber que me apoyan y las tengo ahí me ha dado la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentar a Umi.

Estaba decidido, quisiera o no hablar conmigo la haría hablar, habían pasado años y éramos ahora dos mujeres adultas que debían arreglar sus diferencias hablando.

-Donde está? Pregunté finalmente desconcertando a Yuuki e incluso a las chicas por la firmeza y decisión en mis palabras.

-Uno de mis contactos me ha dicho que la vieron anoche cerca de una hamburguesería y entró a un edificio a unas manzanas de aquí. Según me han dicho iba acompañada de una chica pelirroja que no sé quien debe de ser.

-Otra de sus novietas quizás. Ya hemos visto que Umi no pierde el tiempo.- solté con mas frialdad de la que pudiese imaginar.

-Quizás solo sea alguien que las está ayudando.- la defendió. –Aun así pretendo ir y ver si es cierto, necesito encontrarla y hablar con ella…

-Necesitamos hablar con ella- corrigió Eli. –Recuerda que a pesar de todo lo que haya hecho sigue siendo nuestra amiga y no importa en lo que esté metida, nuestro deber es ayudarla.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Elichi.- se sumó Nozomi. –Pero primero debemos comer. No sale nadie de esta casa sin haber comido, entendido?- preguntó con una mirada amenazadora incapaz de rechazar.

-Yes ma'am- contestamos todos a la vez.

 **.**

Todo lo malo parecía haber desaparecido. Solo eran risas y anécdotas durante la comida. Habían sido unas horas intensas de malos royos y cuando había aparecido un momento de paz ninguno de los presentes queríamos estropearlo.

Me tome el tiempo suficiente de conocer algo más a Yuuki. Realmente se le veía un buen chico, divertido y volcado por los suyos. Fue ahí que entendí como es que Umi y el habían congeniado tanto.

Entre las muchas anécdotas que se contaron en la mayoría de las de Yuuki estaba presente Umi y casi siempre había sido por culpa de ella.

-Por su culpa tuve que irme a casa andando con sus tacones porque la señorita decidió llevarse mis zapatillas para ir cómoda. Lo gracioso fue encontrarme a mi padre por la calle y que este pensase que andaba trabajando de drag queen.- finalizó de contar otra de esas muchas anécdotas haciéndonos reír a carcajadas de nuevo.

Era cierto que Umi había cambiado mucho pero detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia y de malas pulgas que se gastaba desde que la habíamos vuelto a ver se encontraba un pedacito de locura y buen corazón.

-Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que me valla.- volvió a hablar el chico levantándose de su asiento y mirando su reloj.

-No tan rápido. Ya te hemos dicho que vamos contigo.- lo paró Nozomi.

-Todas?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Si hay que traerla a rastras será mejor entre todos. Además tenemos a Elichi y su arma secreta duerme gente no es cierto?- preguntó Nozomi a Eli echándole en cara no haberle contado sobre aquella especialidad.

-Está bien está bien.- se rindió el chico.

-Estará bien que yo vaya?- pregunté algo indecisa a Yuuki. Quería ir, pero quizás sería un estorbo para ella. –Al parecer a Umi no es que le guste mucho mi presencia…

-Mah, está bien. Alguien que muestre preocupación por ella es bienvenido a venir.- dijo alegre. –Además es posible que quizás me dejara guiar por teorías falsas y te juzgara antes de tiempo. Te parece si hacemos una tregua hasta saber que la cabeza hueca de Umi está bien?- preguntó extendiéndome la mano amigablemente.

-Me parece bien.- acepté su propuesta.

Fue cuestión de un rato que estábamos subidas en el coche de Eli rumbo a donde se suponía le habían dicho a Yuuki que se encontraba Umi.

No era un camino muy largo pero decidieron ir en coche para que no se hiciera aun mas tarde. Eran ya casi las 6 de la tarde y no querían que la noche se les viniera encima.

Al llegar a la zona rápidamente vimos el edificio en el cual la habían visto entrar. Era un barrio un tanto pobre, ideal para esconderse y pasar desapercibido.

El problema residía en saber cuál de los pisos se supone que ocupaba. En otras circunstancias preguntar hubiese sido lo ideal pero sabiendo en la situación que se encontraban posiblemente esa no sería una buena idea.

Fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió una brillante, quizás no tan brillante y algo descabellada idea.

-Yuuki, se mi pareja.- dije extendiéndole la mano sorprendiéndolo.

-Qué?! Qué estás diciendo?!- exclamó algo asustado y avergonzado cosa que me causó gracia.

Solía tener la mala costumbre de soltar las cosas sin explicarlas.

-He visto que uno de los pisos está en obras. Entremos y revisemos. Si alguien pregunta simplemente somos una feliz pareja buscando piso y zona en la que vivir.- expliqué.

-Me parece una idea divertida.- comentó Nozomi riendo.

-Es una locura, quien creería algo así?- replicó Yuuki.

-Quizás no seas bueno fingiendo pero a mí se me da bien así que si alguien nos para tu mantente al margen y déjame hablar a mi-. Dije finalmente cogiendo al chico del brazo y adentrándonos en el edificio. –Vamos.

-Sigo pensando que es una locura.- siguió replicando.

Llegamos rápido al segundo piso donde puse mi plan en marcha. Plan que sabía que no le gustaría a Yuuki pero no podía decírselo.

-Déjame, déjame! Te he dicho que lo nuestro se ha acabado ahora mismo!- empecé a gritar sorprendiendo al chico que me miraba sin entender nada. –Dime! Desde cuando me engañas con esa!

-Que, que estás haciendo?- susurró acercándose a mi intimidantemente.

-No te acerques a mí! Dime! Quedas conmigo de día y con ella de noche?! Es aquí donde vive esa cualquiera no?! Contesta!- seguía gritando.

-Oh dios mío, estás loca.- siguió susurrando. –Es que quieres llamar la atención de todo el edificio?

-Si Umi está por aquí es obvio que reconocerá mi voz y saldrá. Eso u otro vecino saldrá a ver qué pasa pudiendo preguntarle donde vive la amiguita con la que me engaña mi supuesto novio.- le susurré haciéndole entender el juego.

-Estás locas.

-No vas a decir nada no? Ya veo. Eres un cobarde.- seguía gritado mientras Yuuki no paraba de dar vueltas sin saber sin arrojarse por el hueco de la escalera, salir corriendo o seguir callado.

-Eh? está abierta.- habló de pronto al haberse acercado a una de las puertas. –Alguien ha forzado la cerradura.- añadió mirando como esta había sido golpeada hasta abrirse.

-Crees que sea esa la casa?- pregunté algo asustada por la situación.

Era obvio que si la cerradura de esa casa había sido forzada no sería por algo bueno. Era posible que llevara días así y simplemente se tratara de unos ladrones pero algo dentro de mi sabía que no era así y más aun sabiendo que buscábamos a Umi. Tenía un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento.

-Entremos.- dijo decidido abriendo lentamente la puerta sin hacer apenas ruido.

-Es, espera!- lo agarré del brazo. Estaba aterrada por la idea de lo que pudiésemos encontrar dentro. –Y si hay alguien dentro, y si algo…?

-Tranquila.- me cogió de las manos y me miró a los ojos. Sentía como su pulso temblaba. –También tengo miedo pero quiero encontrarla sea como sea.- por un momento los celos volvieron a invadirme viendo la sinceridad del chico en aquellas palabras. –Quédate tras de mí. Si algo ocurriese simplemente corre, yo… tengo algo con lo que protegerme.- dijo eso último posando su mano sobre uno de sus costados donde se podía apreciar que llevaba algo. ¿Un arma? Pensé.

Intenté dejar todo atrás y me agarré a la espalda de Yuuki. Sentí como el chico finalmente había abierto la puerta y empezaba a dar pasos adentro. Di un par de respiraciones profundas y decidí asomar finalmente mi cabecilla tras su espalda para echar un vistazo.

-Nada…- susurré sin siquiera darme cuenta.

El lugar se notaba bastante pobre y simple. Para suerte o desgracia no parecía haber nadie. Aun así parecía que un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí.

-Umi ha estado aquí.- afirmó de pronto el chico.

-Como puedes saberlo? Acaso notas su olor?- pregunté ya que no parecía haber indicio ninguno de ella ahí solo una mezcla de olores extraños.

-Ese también es un buen punto.- afirmó –pero no, lo sé por esas cosas extrañas de papel de ahí.- señaló a uno de los estantes que había.

No sabía que tenía que ver unas bolas de papel con saber que Umi había estado ahí hasta que vi de lo que se trataba. Vagos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Aquello… era imposible. No podía tener sentido.

-Anémonas… -susurré triste, emocionada, nostálgica… no sabía cómo expresar como me sentía en esos momentos.

-Eh? Ane... qué?- preguntó el chico que parecía haberme escuchado.

Yo simplemente no salía de mi asombro. Era imposible que Umi siguiera haciendo aquello pero si así lo era quería decir que tenía una oportunidad?

-No son bolas de papel, son anémonas- hablé con algo de desprecio porque el chico tratara aquello como simples bolas de papel.

-Lo que sea, se que suele hacer ese tipo de cosas inconscientemente cuando está nerviosa. Empieza a mover las manos y siempre es lo mismo.- explicó.

De pronto un sonido desde la puerta principal se escuchó haciéndonos sobresaltar a los dos. Mi reacción fue digna de película de serie B saltando y escondiéndome tras el sofá mientras vi como Yuuki rápidamente sacó lo que antes había dicho que era su forma de defenderse haciendo mis sospechas realidad de que poseía un arma.

-Ah!- gritó el individuo desde la puerta.

-Maldita sea Eli! Quieres matarnos de un susto?.- gritó Yuuki bajando rápidamente el arma y guardándola de nuevo.

Tanto Eli como Nozomi se encontraban en la puerta de la casa sorprendidas.

-Tardabais demasiado y pensamos que habría ocurrido algo así que decidimos subir y vimos la puerta abierta así que supusimos que estabais aquí.- explicó la rubia calmándose un poco por el susto.

-De donde has sacado ese arma y como se te ocurre llevarla encima? Acaso piensas matar a alguien?- preguntó ofendida Nozomi.

-Bue, bueno, no sabía lo que podríamos encontrar y…

-No importa, prefiero no escuchar y olvidar que llevas eso encima.- lo cortó de nuevo Nozomi.

-Habéis encontrado algo?- preguntó Eli adentrándose más en la instancia y revisando todo. –Eso son disparos?- preguntó de pronto sorprendida señalando la puerta abierta que daba a la única habitación que había en la casa.

La chica tenía razón. La puerta estaba abierta por lo que de no ser porque miráramos dentro del cuarto no habríamos visto como tres agujeros perforaban de lado a lado la puerta. Los cuatro nos miramos sorprendidos. Estaba claro que lo de que alguien quería matar a Umi iba muy en serio.

-Qué creéis que ha podido pasar?- pregunté.

-Bueno… está claro que Umi estuvo aquí pero ya no.- habló Yuuki. –No sería difícil de pensar que se escondían aquí pero las encontraron por lo que debieron huir, de ahí que la puerta esté forzada y los disparos.

-Pero como han podido huir si solo hay una salida?- volví a preguntar alterándome. No podía evitar pensar en lo peor, en que quizás no escaparon y ahora esa gente tiene a Umi o peor aún está muerta.

-Por aquí, huyeron por aquí.- dijo de pronto Eli señalando y mirando a través de la ventana de la habitación que daba a una escalera trasera de emergencia. –Está claro que se dieron cuenta a tiempo y consiguieron escapar. Hay disparos pero no sangre y eso es bueno. No?- preguntó intentando así calmarme ya que de seguro sabía que es lo que estaba pensando.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Es posible que alguien ande vigilando esto y quizás estemos metiendo a Umi en más problemas de los que ya tiene.- habló Nozomi como la voz de la sensatez siempre saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Es decir que de nuevo la he vuelto a perder… - dijo abatido Yuuki aceptando que Nozomi tenía razón y sería mejor irse de ese lugar.

-La encontraremos, se que esta vez la encontraré.- dije decidida posando una mano sobre el hombro del chico compadeciéndolo aunque era a mi realmente a quien compadecía.

Cuando salimos del edificio nos encontramos con Honoka que se había quedado vigilando por si ocurría algo sospechoso. No le hizo falta preguntar para comprender que no la habíamos encontrado y que no parecíamos tener buenas nuevas.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí.- dijo así sin más en cuanto llegamos a su lado.

-Has visto algo extraño?- preguntó Eli.

-Bueno, creo haber visto un mismo coche pasar varias veces por aquí y ese hombre que está sentado a mi espaldas leyendo no ha dejado de mirar relativamente disimuladamente al edificio.- explicó.

-Pues hagamos lo correcto y vayámonos. Ya no hacemos nada aquí y a mí tampoco me gusta estar por estas zonas.- habló Nozomi.

-Me parece bien aunque… -dudó –podríamos pasar por un sitio de vuelta a casa… -hablaba Honoka intentando sonar inocente.

-Que es lo que quieres ahora Honoka?- preguntó Eli acostumbrada ya a esa actitud de su amiga.

-De camino aquí vi que había una de esas hamburgueserías que me gustan y hecho de menos comer una de mis hamburguesas con su delicioso pan.- explicó alegre.

-Qué? No esperes que comamos esas guarradas.- debatió Eli.

-Está bien está bien Eli- calmó Nozomi. –Podemos ir y que se las lleve. Los demás queréis venir de nuevo a casa?- preguntó mirándonos a Yuuki y a mí. –La comida se hizo algo extraña así que me gustaría poder prepararos algo bueno- explicó.

-Por mi está bien.- habló Yuuki haciendo que lo mirara y asintiera yo también a la invitación de Nozomi.

-Entonces Eli conduce hasta el súper que hay a unas manzanas de aquí, necesitamos hacer la compra.- ordenó Nozomi ganándose un bufido de la rubia.

El lugar no estaba lejos aunque tardamos más de lo previsto. Conducir por Tokyo a ciertas horas podía ser un grandísimo caos.  
Para mi suerte estaba al lado de la ventana pudiendo observar el paisaje e ignorando casi por completo la conversación que se llevaba en el coche. Quizás había elegido ese sitio a propósito teniendo la esperanza de ver a Umi en alguna de aquellas callejuelas aunque a lo que menos le estaba prestando atención era a eso.

La situación de Umi me preocupaba de sobre manera pero ahora con la adrenalina mucho más baja todos los pensamientos negativos volvían a amontonarse en mi cabeza. Tenía miedo de volver a tener que revivir todo el pasado.

El coche por fin se detuvo haciendo que saliera de mis ensoñaciones viendo a Yuuki sentado a mi lado en primer lugar. No pude evitarlo, algo se me revolvió por dentro y el chico se dio cuenta al instante de que algo pasaba.

-Estas bien?- preguntó posando su mano sobre mi hombro.

-No, no me toques!- grité apartando su mano y llamando la atención de todas las chicas.

Me sentí presionada y acorralada así que sin siquiera mirar si era seguro salir del estacionamiento abrí la puerta del coche y esprinté a una de las esquinas de las afueras del supermercado.

-Qué le has hecho?- preguntó algo enojada Honoka.

-No le he hecho nada.- contestó inocente.

-Pues no lo parece.- rebatió.

-Digo la verdad. Cuando nos detuvimos me miró y de pronto su mirada cambió a una de odio/miedo que me preocupó, le pregunté si estaba bien y bueno ya habéis visto lo demás.

-Iré a hablar con ella.- volvió a hablar Honoka saliendo del coche.

-Espera, Honoka.- la llamó Yuuki cogiéndola de la mano parándola en seco. –Déjame a mí. No le he hecho nada pero creo que tiene un problema contra mí y querría averiguar el porqué.- explicó sin que el semblante de Honoka pareciese ceder a su pedido. –Por favor, solo quiero llevarme bien con todas.- volvió a intentar.

-Está bien.- se rindió Honoka. –Entraré con Eli y Nozomi a comprar pero si me entero de que le haces algo más te vale esconderte igual de bien que Umi.- sentenció con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a donde la esperaban las otras dos chicas.

Desde la esquina en la que estaba pude ver toda aquella conversación. Realmente no sabía muy bien porque había actuado así cuando ese chico no me había hecho nada. Aun parecía haber algunas cicatrices sin cerrar del pasado.

-Podemos hablar?- me preguntó en cuanto llegó a mi altura.

Lo podía notar inseguro y era normal después de la reacción que había tenido con él. Aquel lugar estaba como desierto, nadie paseaba por la calle y la noche empezaba a caer. Justo a mi lado tenía la entrada a uno de esos callejones oscuros e interminables. Noté como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar de nuevo, empezaba a tener miedo.

En un rápido movimiento noté como se sentó a mis pies haciéndome reaccionar. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, no sabía si el chico lo había hecho a propósito o sin saber pero estaba dándome la confianza necesaria como para no tenerle miedo. En esa posición no podía hacerme nada y si decidía salir corriendo lo podría hacer. Cruzamos miradas y percibí como el parecía realmente preocupado.

-Si, siento lo de antes.- conseguí hablar intentando calmar mi ansiedad.

-Sabes, no sé que es lo que te pasa conmigo pero no tengo nada en tu contra- empezó a hablar tranquilizadoramente mientras me miraba –bueno quizás todo lo que me ha contado Umi sobre ti pero después de varias charlas contigo me he dado cuenta que quizás te esté juzgando sin saber tu historia.

-Mi historia…- susurré apartando la mirada.

-He podido darme cuenta que tu vida quizás no ha sido tan maravillosa como Umi creía que era. La vida de Umi tampoco ha sido buena después de todo. Pero hay algo que no logro entender.

No era capaz de decir nada. Era cierto, mi vida no había sido tan perfecta como todos creían que había sido. Respecto a Umi no conocía nada sobre su vida pero fue ella la que decidió irse dejándolo todo atrás. No quiere decir eso que se mereciese sufrir, pero yo fui la víctima en la historia, yo fui quien se quedó cargando con todo mientras ella desaparecía. Pasé por infiernos que aun me persiguen mientras ella ni siquiera se preocupó por mí. A veces siento que de no ser por ella habría sido feliz pero realmente no puedo culparla. Mi destino con la persona que destrozó mi vida estaba escrito.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?- preguntó Yuuki volviendo la vista sobre mi viendo que no contestaba y tan solo divagaba.

-Dime.- asentí.

-En tus ojos puedo ver la preocupación verdadera que sientes por Umi o como te entristeces cada vez que se la menciona. Y no lo entiendo. Umi te amaba.- ese comentario hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco brusco. –Incluso hoy en día sigo pensando que queda algo de aquello. Mi pregunta entonces es: Como pudiste abandonarla sabiendo lo mucho que te amaba?

Aquella pregunta me cogió completamente por sorpresa. No la entendía. Yo nunca la abandoné, fue justamente al revés. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y me empezaba a hervir la sangre. Qué clase de historia era la que contaba Umi?

-Yo no la abandoné, fue ella la que se fue sin siquiera escucharme.- solté irritada.

-Bueno según sé te comprometiste aun incluso estando con ella dejándola de lado por completo.- contestó aun calmado.

-Eso no fue así.- me miró con duda pidiendo que dijera algo más. –Yo… la amaba… -dije finalmente intentando calmarme de nuevo.

-Y entonces?

-Yo la amaba y no he dejado de hacerlo nunca. Fueron muchas las veces que intenté hablar con ella para explicárselo todo, pero me evitaba o estaba ocupada siempre.

-Qué clase de explicación podrías darle para calmar el dolor que estaba sintiendo al saber a la persona que mas amaba comprometida con otro?- escupió intentando mantener la calma.

En ese instante comprendí otra cosa. Mis secretos, mis mentiras y todo mi silencio lo había complicado todo y quizás todo lo sucedido si había sido culpa mía y solo mía.

-Que me obligaron a casarme con él.- solté abatida sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos pero notando como el chico en ese mismo momento se ponía de pié intentando encontrar mi mirada.

-Qué has dicho?.- preguntó incrédulo.

-La explicación es que me obligaron a comprometerme con él. Mi corazón solo pertenecía a Umi pero debí hacer lo que me decían. Quise explicarle toda la verdad pero no pude y luego desapareció sin que pudiese decirle nada.- Sentía como mi corazón pronto saldría disparado por los nervios.

-Te obligaron?- sonrió con ironía. –También te obligaron a servirle y dejar que casi matara a Umi?- preguntó sin que supiera a que se refería. –Qué es lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarte a abandonar a la persona que amas por otra?- volvió a preguntar cada vez mas alterado.

-Mi padre.- solté casi sin pensar por la presión y la culpabilidad de sus palabras.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos. Yo no quería seguir hablando y mucho menos sobre mí padre, no en esos momentos y no con esa persona. Debía explicar muchas cosas, sí, y de seguro debía mantener una charla mucho más intensa con ese chico pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar.

-Chicooos!- salvada por la campana. –Salí a controlar que todo estuviera bien.- habló Honoka llegando a nuestro lado y mirando algo desconfiada a Yuuki.

-Todo está bien, solo estábamos hablando.- contestó el chico.

-En realidad ya habíamos terminado de hablar y solo esperábamos.- dije dando la conversación finalizada ganándome así una mirada reprobatorio de Yuuki.

-Pero…

-Será mejor que entres y ayudes a Eli y Nozomi con la compra.- cortó Honoka que no hacía falta decirle nada, entendió que no quería hablar más con él.

Sin decir ninguna palabra y solo soltando un bufido se dio media vuelta en dirección al súper. Honoka por su parte me miraba preocupada. No sabían mucho de mi historia pero ella sabía lo suficiente como para saber que hay momentos en los que estar cerca de un hombre me aterra y que de seguro fue eso lo que me hizo reaccionar así antes.

-Estás bien? De que hablasteis?- preguntó recostándose en la pared a mi lado.

-Estoy bien tan solo fue un momento.- suspiré costándome hablar de nuevo del tema. No todos los días te enteras que la persona que simplemente huyó de ti no lo hizo porque no te amase. –Hablamos sobre Umi.- el silencio de Honoka me decía que continuara. –Hasta hoy creí que el amor de Umi se había desvanecido, que su odio hacia mí era prueba de ello…

-Y hoy ya no lo crees?- preguntó seriamente. –Ella fue la que te abandonó, la que nos abandonó aun sabiendo lo que sentías por ella.- habló algo irritada. –Umi es mi amiga y a pesar de todo siempre lo seguirá siendo pero que se marchara de esa manera…

De pronto fuertes voces empezaron a escucharse haciéndonos sobresaltar y dejar la conversación de lado en seguida. Apenas podíamos entender lo que se gritaba pero parecía alguien realmente enfadado.

Honoka que estaba apoyada en la pared se apartó dirigiéndose lentamente a la entrada del callejón de donde parecía provenir todo aquel alboroto. Dos fuertes detonaciones fue el indicador de que era mejor no investigar qué es lo que ocurría.

-Es, eso han sido disparos?- pregunté atemorizada.

Mi amiga ni tan siquiera me contestó se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en mi dirección. Podía notar su miedo al igual que el que me estaba poseyendo a mí. Agarró mi mano haciéndome virar bruscamente y empujándome al portal de un edificio que teníamos a nuestras espaldas.

-Tranquila, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.- intentó tranquilizarme mientras me cogía de la mano. –Quizás eso no han sido disparos. Podrían haber sido solo algo parecido verdad?- rió intentando parecer normal.

 **.**

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de darme cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Empezaba a pensar si aquellos ruidos habían sido realmente disparos y uno de ellos me había alcanzado y ahora estaba soñando, soñando con ella.

Ahí estaba frente a mí la persona que habíamos estado buscando y por la que todos estábamos preocupados.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos seguía ahí. Su cara estaba completamente roja debido al esfuerzo. ¿Había estado corriendo? ¿Esos disparos, habían sido para ella?

-Umi…- conseguí simplemente susurrar.

Vi como estaba acompañada por otra chica castaña de ojos verdes. Supuse rápidamente que era la persona con la que Yuuki decía que estaba. Umi parecía mirarla preguntándole indirectamente que pensaban hacer ahora. La chica sin embargo no había dejado de mirar a Honoka desde que se habían echado sobre nosotras. Tanto mi amiga como ella parecían embobadas mirándose mutuamente.

-Piensas decirme que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó bruscamente Umi a su compañera que seguía ignorándola.

-Seguir corriendo. Debemos alejar a esos tíos del lugar de reunión. Anju se encargará de lo demás.- respondió haciendo ahora sí caso a Umi.

No podía dejar de mirar la conversación y el cruce de miradas que tenían las dos chicas. Estaban aterradas y se las notaba exhaustas. ¿Acaso llevan huyendo desde que las encontraron en aquella casa?. Por un momento dejé de escucharlas y el silencio se instaló entre las cuatro. Podíamos escuchar pasos acelerados que se acercaban.

Miré a Honoka quien se mostraba más aterrorizada incluso que antes. Esa gente iba armada, las estaban buscando y nosotras estábamos con ellas. En un pestañeo vi como la castaña asentía mirando a Umi en señal de que habían acordado algo y tan rápido como vi eso aquella chica acorraló a Honoka contra la pared y empezó a besarla.

Quedé completamente sorprendida y embobada por la rudeza y justo cuando estaba por decir algo sentí como unas manos me empujaban fuertemente contra la pared a mis espaldas.

Estaba soñando, definitivamente debía estarlo. Seguido al fuerte golpe noté como algo húmedo se posaba sobre mis labios. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y asustada encontrándome con esos ojos ámbar que tan loca me volvían.

Esa humedad que estaba sintiendo eran los labios de Umi quien sin previo aviso y sin permiso estaba robándome un beso de los que tanto anhelaba.

No sé si fue el instinto o simplemente el placer de volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos que cerré los ojos dejándome llevar y embriagándome por el momento.

No tenía comparación a los tímidos besos que alguna vez nos dimos. Éramos jóvenes y Umi parecía temerle a ese tipo de contacto. Sin embargo ese beso que estaba recibiendo ahora estaba cargado de adrenalina. Podía sentir como se adentraba en mí haciendo estremecer todo mi cuerpo. Las piernas me temblaban y las manos empezaron a sudarme como si en agua las hubiese metido.

Varios sentimientos quedaron dichos tan solo entre nuestros labios. Podía notar la pasión y la fogosidad con la que lo estaba dando pero a la vez llevaba esa carga de odio que ya tanto conocía de ella.

No conté los segundo que llevábamos unidas, parecía un instante y una eternidad. Escuché como los pasos que con antelación se acercaban pasaron de largo como si tan solo dos parejas demostrando su amor hubiesen visto. ¿Así que ese era el plan?. Entendí al instante que tan solo éramos una distracción pero aun así me sentía incapaz de separarme y dar por finalizado aquel beso.

Sentía como empezaba a perderme y mi mente divagaba por la locura. Empezaba a sentir como mi cuerpo elevaba su temperatura drásticamente pidiendo mucho más de aquello. Quería llamar a Umi, decir su nombre pero tenía miedo de que al decirlo desapareciera.

Un ruido seco me sacó de mi ensoñación haciendo que finalmente fuera Umi quien rompiera el contacto y se apartara de mí.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- gritó Honoka a la chica castaña frente a ella que había sido empujada contra la pared contraria causando el ruido que me devolvió a la realidad.

-Escapar.- dijo con una sonrisa sin quitar los ojos de Honoka. –Sabes, creo que podría acostumbrarme a tus besos.- habló de nuevo seductoramente acercándose de nuevo a Honoka y depositando otro rápido beso que apenas le dio tiempo a impedir a mi amiga. –Sí, definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a tus besos.- finalizó para seguidamente dirigir su vista a Umi. –Hora de irse.

Umi tan solo escucho las palabras de su compañera y me dio la espalda como si nada hubiese ocurrido. ¿Acaso era yo tan poco para ella?. Echó un vistazo fuera del portal lentamente comprobando que sus perseguidores no estaban por allí.

-Vamos.- gesticuló a la chica de ojos verdes haciendo que esta rápidamente saliera del portal y se echara a correr en dirección opuesta a donde se habían dirigido aquellos hombres.

-Umi…- logré alcanzar a susurrar su nombre. Quería explicarle todo, quería contarle toda la verdad y saber si aun había una posibilidad de amarnos. Lo que no quería era volver a perderla.

-Siento que hayas tenido que volver a besar a una mujer.- soltó de pronto dándose media vuelta y clavando sus ojos en los mío. –Pero así sabrás lo que perdiste por elegirlo a él.- finalizó acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

Instintivamente volví a cerrar los ojos. Podía sentir su respiración sobre la mía y después de demostrarme realmente lo que había anhelado tanto quería más.

Aun así el momento no llegó. Esperé como una estúpida con los ojos cerrados y para cuando los abrí Umi había desaparecido.

Casi desesperada salí del portal intentando encontrarla pero lo único que pude ver fue su espalda doblando en una de las esquinas al fondo de la calle.

-Kotori… -escuché como me llamaba mi amiga mientras me miraba con tristeza.

No podía evitarlo, la impotencia, mezclada con la rabia y la tristeza me invadían. La había vuelto a perder. No conseguí entender del todo sus palabras, no había dicho que me odiase, no había dicho nada horrible pero ella seguía pensando que lo elegí a él.

-Cree que la dejé…-susurré mientras notaba como las lagrimas empezaban a empapar mi rostro. –Cree que no la amo…

Los brazos de Honoka me rodearon por completo. Ella sabía cuánto la amaba y había sido testigo tanto de ese beso como de sus palabras. No decía nada, no había nada que decir simplemente me abrazaba con fuerza mientras escuchábamos pasar varios coches de policía que de seguro habían sido alertados por los disparos.

Continuamos unos cuantos minutos así hasta que finalmente Nozomi, Eli y Yuuki llegaron a nuestro encuentro. Yo seguía abatida en el suelo sin apenas fuerzas para levantarme y decir nada aun así saqué toda la determinación que pude y me puse en pie.

-Qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó alarmada Nozomi agarrando mi mano y la de Honoka. –Estáis bien?

-Escuchamos los disparos y en seguida nos escondimos.- habló esta vez Eli. –Luego no nos dejaban salir del súper por seguridad. Estábamos muy asustadas y vosotras estabais aquí fuera, temíamos que algo os hubiese pasado, no sabíamos como…

-Está bien, todo está bien.- hablé cortándola. Eli siempre hablaba como loca cuando se ponía nerviosa, algo que me recordaba tanto a Umi.

-Eso que tienes ahí es sangre?- preguntó de pronto Yuuki señalando uno de los costados de mi camiseta.

En ningún momento había sentido dolor y mucho menos alguno de los disparos me había alcanzado. No quise darle importancia hasta que un pequeño cortocircuito en mi cabeza me hizo enlazar cabos. Lo que tenía en la camiseta era sangre, estaba segura. Tanto mi camiseta como parte de mis piernas estaban manchadas y salpicadas con sangre y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

-Umi.- dije de pronto haciendo que todos excepto Honoka me miraran sin entender nada.

-Umi?- preguntó Yuuki finalmente.

-Yo… esto… no, no, no puede ser verdad.- balbucee.

-De que estás hablando? Kotori estás bien, estas herida?- habló Eli acercándose a mí y levantando mi blusa dándose cuenta de que evidentemente no era mía.

-Hemos visto a Umi- dijo de pronto Honoka haciendo que rápidamente le prestaran atención. –Iba junto a la chica castaña de ojos verdes

-Tsubasa- dijo Yuuki poniéndole nombre a la chica.

-Sí. Primero escuchamos unos disparos y luego nos las encontramos, estaban huyendo de unos hombres- explicó. –Nos utilizaron para pasar desapercibidas.

-Os utilizaron?- preguntó extrañada Eli.

-Esta sangre es de Umi- dije finalmente sin querer dar explicaciones completas de lo sucedido.

Era la única manera de que esa sangre hubiese llegado a mí. Intenté recordar si había visto algo raro en Umi pero cuando la vi mi cabeza estaba tan descolocada que hubiese sido imposible darme cuenta de algo como eso. De pronto me vino una especie de sensación, sí, lo recordaba con claridad. Durante el beso noté el sabor metálico de la sangre aunque pensé que sería debido al sudor pero ahora entiendo que no era así y de que Umi anda por ahí mal herida.

-Si eso es cierto deberíamos buscarla.- habló Yuuki mirando a todas partes. –Por donde dices que se fueron?

-Estoy de acuerdo con él. Si esa realmente es sangre de Umi debe de tener una herida bastante grave. Sabemos que la están buscando y no podemos dejar que la encuentren antes que nosotros.- dijo Eli totalmente decidida sorprendiéndonos a todos.

Yo simplemente quería desaparecer pero tenían razón. Los problemas parecían amontonárseme uno tras otro pero después de lo ocurrido y lo que había conseguido descubrir hoy ahora más que nunca mi prioridad era Umi. Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, necesitaba recuperarla y por sobre todas las cosas saber que estaba bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***UMI POV***

 **.**

Ya ni siquiera sabía en qué zona de la ciudad estábamos. No habíamos dejado de correr desde que salimos de aquel portal.

Las punzadas en el costado empezaban a ser insoportables y cada vez me costaba más mantener la vista al frente. Sentía como en cualquier momento desfallecería y en mi cabeza lo único que tenía eran los labios y los ojos de Kotori.

-Crees que le estas echando una carrera a una tortuga Umi?- preguntó Tsubasa que iba unos pasos o quizás muchos pasos por delante de mi marcando el ritmo y guiando el camino.

Yo simplemente la veía cada vez alejarse más y más de mí. Ni siquiera tenía ya fuerzas para hablar. Podía dar gracias a mi condición física el haber llegado tan lejos pero todo tiene un límite y yo estaba ya en el.

Quise gritarle algo a Tsubasa pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue un quejido. Seguido a eso solo recuerdo colapsar y caer al suelo sin poder mover un músculo más.

Sentía como mi costado estaba completamente empapado y ni tan siquiera tenía fuerzas ya para seguir ejerciendo presión con mi mano sobre la herida. Dolía, por mil demonios, dolía más de lo que nadie pudiera imaginar.

Me sentía tan impotente. Así finalmente iba a acabar mi vida, arrojada en el suelo desangrada por una bala de alguien a quien nunca meterán en la cárcel. A mi mente vino de nuevo el recuerdo de hace tan solo un rato. Cuando Tsubasa me miró pude leer en su mirada que pretendía recurrir al truco de la distracción por pareja. No era la primera vez que lo habíamos usado, si la primera vez en una persecución como esa pero ya reconocía la señal para saber qué hacer.

Recordar el sabor dulce de aquellos labios parecía anestesiar el dolor. Cuando éramos jóvenes apenas y la besaba y ahora soy yo la que se arrepiente por ello. Al principio fue brusco, no quería ceder ante la desesperación y que fuera notorio que realmente lo estaba deseando pero después simplemente me dejé llevar. Perdí el control sobre mis emociones y mis actos. No eran pocos los besos que había dado en mi vida pero sus labios sabían diferentes a cualquiera de los que hubiera probado antes.

Estaba dispuesta a dejarme ir con al menos ese último buen recuerdo en mi mente. Había muchas cosas que hubiese querido hacer o decir pero ya no sería posible.

Cuando estaba completamente decidida a abandonar este mundo un frio intenso me hizo reaccionar trayéndome de vuelta. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con la mirada preocupada de Tsubasa. La chica había cargado conmigo desde donde me había desplomado y ahora nos encontrábamos en un parque cercano, más concretamente dentro de la fuente de ese parque cercano.

Sentí como era Tsubasa la que ahora hacía presión sobre mi herida. Se la podía notar realmente preocupada. Estaba al borde de la muerte pero si íbamos a un hospital la gente que nos buscaba nos encontraría en seguida. No tenía escapatoria, o me dejaba morir o me llevaba a morir.

-Umi! Ey! Umi! Despierta vale!- gritaba mientras agitaba mi cuerpo para que no cerrara los ojos. –No puedes dormirte de acuerdo.

-Ve…te. Conseguí decir. –Te ma…ta…rán.

-No me va a matar nadie ni va a morir nadie ¿entiendes?. Vamos a arreglar esto y tú vas a seguir molestándome como siempre de acuerdo.

El frío que en un principio me había despejado ahora empezaba a hacer el efecto contrario. Mi cuerpo ya estaba suficientemente frío por la pérdida de sangre por lo que entrar en esa fuente no había sido la mejor de las ideas. Conforme pensaba en eso Tsubasa me puso tanto su chaqueta como la mía encima. La chica a veces era muy impulsiva pero a veces pensaba y esta vez fue una de ellas al dejar que al menos alguna de nuestras prendas quedara seca.

En un momento de lucidez un nombre y una persona se me vinieron a la cabeza. Era quizás la única esperanza que tenía. Quizás ni tan siquiera descolgara mi llamada pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

-Maki…- le susurré a Tsubasa.

-Maki? En serio estas pensando en comida ahora?- contestó sin entenderme haciendo que volviera a rectificar sobre lo de pensar que a veces era lista.

-Teléfono… Maki- me costaba hablar y no podía ser clara. Si no me entendía sí que debía darme por muerta.

-Tu teléfono?- preguntó haciendo que afirmase. –Está en tu chaqueta.- dijo sacándolo.

-Maki… enfermera- volví a hablar escuetamente.

-Oh!- exclamó entendiendo finalmente lo que le decía. –Maki… esa no es tu amiga la pelirroja?- preguntó a lo que afirmé. –De acuerdo ya entiendo. Podemos confiar en ella?- esta vez no hubo respuesta a su pregunta. Podíamos confiar en Maki, claro que podíamos hacerlo el problema es que ella confiara en nosotras.

Observé como Tsubasa buscaba el número en la agenda y llamaba poniendo el altavoz para que las dos escucháramos la llamada.

Tres pitidos y la llamada finalizó.

-Me ha colgado?- preguntó irritada Tsubasa volviendo a llamar y ganándose que volviera a colgar esta vez al primer pitido. –De nuevo? Qué clase de amiga estúpida tienes que te cuelga el teléfono?- preguntó furiosa.

Sabía que las probabilidades de que Maki descolgara mi llamada serían mínimas. Podíamos seguir siendo amigas, si es que lo seguíamos siendo pero sabía que mi actitud no era de su agrado y mucho menos después de todo lo que ha ido sucediendo. Escuché como Tsubasa maldecía a todo el árbol genealógico de Maki mientras volvía a llamar.

Esta vez la llamada no se cortó sino que siguió y siguió sonando. Estaba por saltar el contestador de voz cuando finalmente una voz al otro lado del teléfono se dejó escuchar.

-Acaso no entiendes que si una persona te cuelga y aun así no te coge el teléfono es porque no quiere hablar contigo?- se escuchó por el altavoz.

-Escucha Elmo, necesitamos tu ayuda entiendes? Así que escúchame bien y mueve tu culo aquí ahora mismo.- soltó Tsubasa. Se notaba que ambas chicas no se conocían en persona como para darse ese trato. Además, ¿Elmo? De donde narices había sacado ese estúpido apodo?

-Quien narices eres tú?- preguntó la voz enfadada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Déjate de preguntas. Umi necesita tu ayuda

-Ya claro, que es esta vez? Que su novieta la ha dejado sola?- soltó con arrogancia.

-Maki… por…favor- conseguí susurrar haciendo que esta vez la susodicha no dijera nada.

-Estás sola?- preguntó Tsubasa

-Que te importa eso?- bufó Maki.

-Oh dios mío esta chica es imposible.- dijo Tsubasa ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de mi parte o al menos eso hice intentar parecer. –Escucha, necesitamos que vengas al parque de la fuente espiral, sola- remarcó la última palabra.

-Qué? Estás loca? Porque debería ir a ese parque de mala muerte y sola?

-Deja de hacer preguntas y ven. Por tu seguridad y la nuestra es por lo que deberías venir sola y no decir nada de esto a nadie.- explicó Tsubasa.

-Maki…- intenté hablar pero una fuerte tos cargada de sangre me invadió. Podía sentir como la bala no había salido de mi cuerpo y se había desplazado dentro de mí.

-Ven lo más rápido que puedas, por favor.- pidió esta vez Tsubasa a Maki al verme realmente grave. –Y trae todo lo que puedas para una herida, una herida grave.

-Que clase de…

Vi como Tsubasa no dejó que Maki siguiera hablando y colgó la llamada.

-Habla demasiado y pregunta aun más. Así nunca va a llegar.- explicó haciendo que intentara sonreír. Siempre era tan testaruda…

Saber que Maki venía en camino hizo relajarme. Tenía mucho sueño y ya ni tan siquiera los zarandeos o gritos de Tsubasa conseguían mantenerme con los ojos abiertos. A pesar de que estábamos en pleno parque público me llevó a uno de los bancos mas apartado y me quitó toda la ropa mojada haciendo ella lo mismo. Buscaba formas desesperadas de seguir manteniéndome en calor.

No sentía las manos ni los pies y cada vez menos partes del cuerpo. Tsubasa se había recostado encima de mí causando una escena un tanto violenta si alguien pasaba por aquel lugar.

Podía escuchar como alguien me llamaba a lo lejos. Al principio no reconocí su voz pero después me di cuenta de que finalmente se trataba de Maki. Tan solo debía aguantar un poco más y ella sabría cómo sacarme de esta o al menos esa era mi esperanza.

-Si esa loca te sigue llamando va a venir todo el parque aquí maldita sea!- maldijo Tsubasa que rápidamente se separó de mi cubriéndome con ambas chaquetas secas y poniéndose ella de nuevo toda su ropa mojada. –Aguanta solo un poco más, en seguida vuelvo.

Pude ver como se marchaba en dirección a donde provenía mi llamado desapareciendo así tras algunos árboles al otro lado del parque.

En mi mente seguían apareciendo las mismas imágenes una y otra vez. Aquel beso había despertado en mi cosas que creía muertas. Recordé entonces la tristeza que sentí en sus ojos cuando me separé, el dolor que parecían causarle mis palabras. Intentaba pensar en ello sin hallar respuesta.

Le estaba dando más importancia de la que tenía. Fue ella la que decidió ilusionarme, engañarme para finalmente reírse de mí y abandonarme. Pero si era todo eso lo que me había hecho, porque aun así me sentía triste por ser la causante de aquella mirada?

Volví en mí al escuchar como unos rápidos pasos se acercaban. Al parecer Tsubasa había encontrado a Maki y esta la traía casi a rastras. Intenté sonreír, hacer algo para agradecerle a Maki que estuviese ahí pero no podía. Solo escuchaba sus voces, alejándose cada vez más y más.

-Umi! Despierta, no te duermas, no puedes dormirte!- me gritaba ahora Maki. –Que es lo que ha pasado?

-Le han disparado- contestó Tsubasa.

-Eso ya lo veo listilla. Me refiero a como ha pasado esto.- hablaba mientras con cuidado se quitaba su chaqueta y la ponía sobre mí. –Está helada y esa herida no tiene buena pinta. Hay que llevarla a un hospital con urgencia.

-No podemos ir a un hospital, tienes que hacer algo.- exigió Tsubasa.

-Qué? Yo no puedo hacer nada!. Le han disparado y ha perdido mucha sangre si no la llevamos inmediatamente a un hospital morirá.

-Pues no vamos a ir a ningún hospital si no quieres que muera de todas formas. Nuestra única esperanza eres tú. Ella confió en llamarte a ti. No te conozco, solo lo que Umi me ha hablado pero sé que tienes algunos conocimientos de medicina así que sálvala o al menos inténtalo.- hablaba a la vez que gritaba frustrada Tsubasa.

-Mira, no sé qué es lo que está pasando pero aquí igualmente no puedo hacer nada. Vayamos a casa, allí quizás pueda hacer algo.

-Nadie puede enterarse de esto, entiendes? No puedes simplemente curarla aquí mismo?- preguntó.

-Necesito varias herramientas si quieres que le salve la vida. - la enfrentó Maki cansada de que Tsubasa estuviera poniendo tantas pegas a todo. –Mira, llevémosla a mi coche, iremos a mi antiguo piso de estudiantes, la chica a la que se lo tenía alquilado se fue hace solo unas semanas asi que ahora está libre.

-Me parece bien.- sentenció de forma afirmativa finalmente. –Y gracias, de verdad.

-No me las des aun, haré todo lo que pueda pero si Umi sobrevive a esta es porque existen los milagros.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno bueno esto se pone interesante. Umi está al borde de la muerte. El ex marido de Kotori pronto andará rondándola y ¿por qué será que ha estado en la carcel y le temen tanto?. Kotori ahora sabe que Umi la amaba por lo que ahora está mas decidida que nunca a saber la verdad de por qué se fue. Fue el padre de Kotori quien concertó aquella boda pero por qué?.**

 **Ahora les traigo una pregunta. Quieren mas UmiMaki? bueno realmente no importa ya tengo planeado algo :v  
**  
 **Gracias de verdad a todos los que seguís esta historia aun tardando lo que tardo. Espero no tardar ni la mitad de tiempo en el próximo cap pero este se me complicó mucho y eso sumado a como dije mis pocas ganas de todo por la calor no es bueno.**

 **-PileMimo tendrás más Umirena aunque cuando se enteré de lo de Anju la cosa se podrá fea, aun así aun quedan algunos encontronazos ya que es uno de mis ships favoritos por lo que siempre que pueda escribiré de ellas. Umi es toda una casanova xD**  
 **-Nicocchi17 es que Umi es de hacer y luego pensar xD. Haces bien en preguntarte quien es la persona que les presta su ayuda, realmente es alguien muuuuy importante y que tendría la clave para todo.**  
 **-Guest Erena se enterará ya veremos si por Umi o no. Lo de que Anju sea fugitiva tiene mucho que ver con la misma historia y por lo de Umi pronto se sabrá que es lo que hizo para tener que huir como huye.**  
 **-kaocchi12luna-chan solo se han podido saber algunas cosas del pasado de Kotori pero ese poco es sufciente para hacer muuuuchas ideas si se está pendiente de los detalles ^^**


End file.
